Still I Rise
by Libbysweet
Summary: At the end of the world, she went looking for her brother. Instead she found a stranger left for dead in a hospital. Together they head for Atlanta only to be separated. They must survive the dead and the living as they search for those they love. Eventual Daryl/OC. Will feature characters from both the TV series and the Telltale games.
1. Still I Rise

Hello loves!

This is my first story on the site, so be gentle. The idea to write a Walking Dead story has been on my brain for a while now, so I am finally going to do one. This is simply a teaser for what's to come, so don't be disappointed. Date of release is at the bottom, as well as a little treat. I'm curious what you think the story will be about from the summary and poem below, so please share your ideas in the comments. :) Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Walking Dead. All rights belong to Robert Kirkman and rightful own only characters of my own making and storyline.

* * *

_You may tread me in the very dirt_

_But still, like dust, I'll rise._

_Just like moons and like suns, _

_With the certainty of tides,_

_Just like hopes springing high,_

_Still I'll rise._

_Did you want to see me broken?_

_Bowed head and lowered eyes?_

_Shoulders falling down like teardrops._

_Weakened by my soulful cries._

_You may shoot me with your words,_

_You may cut me with your eyes,_

_You may kill me with your hatefulness,_

_But still, like air, I'll rise._

_Leaving behind nights of terror and fear_

_I rise_

_Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear_

_I rise_

From "Still I Rise" by Maya Angelou

Prologue - It All Falls Apart

6/15/14

* * *

Feel free to leave a comment below :)

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Prologue - It All Falls Apart

So, as promised, here is the beginning of the story. I thought it would be interesting to see the different points of view from certain characters. These characters will probably be the main point of views I use in the story, but that doesn't mean other characters won't get the spotlight as well or that the main POV's will change, just that these are the characters I plan to use most for now. Please, please, please leave a review! I really want feedback! I know it's just a prologue, but I really would like to see what you think of it. Oh, and be sure to check out the title of the next chapter at the bottom. REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue – It All Falls Apart

"Why can't I come?"

Clementine pouted as she laid in bed, her parents tucking her in. Her parents, Ed and Diana, were leaving in the morning for a trip to Savannah, and were leaving her behind. She crossed her arms and tucked her chin against her chest, "It's not fair."

Ed chuckled and ruffled her black curls, "You wouldn't have fun, sweetie. We'll be doing boring grown up things."

Diana bent down and kissed her forehead, "We'll be back before you know it, baby. Now get some sleep."

Clementine huffed and watched as her parents walked out of her room, turning off the light. She didn't want to stay with Sandra. She would probably just talk on her phone forever, or her boyfriend would come over and they would kiss a lot. It was gross.

Turning on her side, Clementine closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

The next morning, Sandra was waiting downstairs. Clementine returned the hug the preppy babysitter gave her before walking into the living room where her parents were. Clementine noticed the suitcases sitting by the front door.

"Good morning, baby!" her mom opened her arms wide, ready to receive her morning hug. Clementine happily obliged, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. The familiar smell from her perfume made Clementine smile.

After eating breakfast together, Ed and Diana began getting ready to leave. Clementine watched her parents pack up the car, while Sandra stood beside her. Looking down at the little girl, Sandra patted her on the head, "Don't worry kiddo! We'll have loads of fun! You won't even notice they're gone."

Clementine kicked the ground with her shoe, "I guess…"

Her parents walked over to them where they stood in the doorway of the house. Diana got to her knees and wrapped her daughter into one final hug, "I'll call you as soon as we get there, Clementine!"

"Promise?" she asked, resting her cheek on her mother's shoulder.

Seeing the sad look on his daughter's face, Ed picked her up and wrapped her in a great bear hug, "Of course! And we'll call every day too, so don't worry. Okay?"

Clementine hesitated but nodded, "Okay, daddy."

Ed set her back on the ground before turning to Sandra, "We promise to be back before Spring Break, Sandra. Take care of our little girl, now."

Sandra laid her hands on Clementine's shoulders, "No prob! You two have fun, and don't worry about a thing!"

* * *

Day 0

Lee looked down at the handcuffs. He figured he would be used to them by now, but they still felt heavy and chaffed his skin. He had been found guilty by the courts of Georgia, though he didn't need them to tell him that. He knew what he had done.

Looking up, he could see the city of Atlanta disappearing in the rear view mirror. The cop, an older man who was balding, adjusted the mirror and looked at him through it.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then," the man said as he looked back at the road.

Lee looked away, "Why'd you say that?"

The cop's lip twitched as if he were about to smile, "Y'know, I've driven a buncha fellas to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it!"

Lee returned his gaze to the cop, "Well not from me."

The cop chuckled, "'Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

He didn't answer the cop, looking out the window to see a helicopter flying towards the city behind them. The radio filled the silent car, "We've got what looks like a 10-9IE near Peachtree Exit of 285…."

"I followed your case a bit, you being a Macon boy and all," the cop suddenly explained. Lee raised his brow in interest, "You're from Macon then."

"Yup," the cop nodded, "came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the 70's. Always wanted to work a murder, something like that senatorial mess you got mixed up in, no offense."

Lee held back a scoff, "None taken."

Suddenly, another police car came barreling down the opposite side of the highway, sirens blaring as it sped past them. Lee looked back to see it disappear, lights flashing.

The dispatch radio went off again, "Please be advised, medical personnel –"

The cop cut off the radio, surprising Lee, "Did any of that seem important to you?"

Shrugging, the cop said, "Sure, it's all important, but that damn box never shuts up!"

Another helicopter flew overhead, Lee following it through the window. He ignored the cop as he went on about how his nephew was attending the college he no longer taught at, and held back a retort when he mentioned his wife.

"You'll have to stop worrying about things you can't control," the cop suddenly said, looking at him through the mirror, "I tell ya, this one time I had a guy in the back, right where yer sittin' blubbering on about how he didn't murder his wife! He was calling for his mama and everything."

"Did he do it?" Lee retorted.

"Yer damn right he did it! They caught the fucker red handed, cutting her up into tiny pieces!"

Lee had little to say to that, "Man…"

"Man? Well, I got another good one for ya. This one's –"

"LOOK OUT!"

It was too late. The man Lee saw in the road already collided with the car. The car veered off towards the guardrail, flying through it. Lee felt himself fly forward, hitting the cage separating him from the front.

After that, nothing.

* * *

Day 1

Penelope gripped the gun in her hand tightly as she sat on her bathroom floor. She had remained there since she returned from the hospital. She had shot a man. No, not a man. That was not a person, that thing was something else.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, dropping the gun.

This was not what she was expecting when she agreed to come in on her day off. The night before, Sarah had called her to come in as they had far more admissions than they thought. Apparently that strange fever had hit them pretty bad, and they needed all the help they could get.

She had walked in to find the hospital a massacre. Blood was everywhere. Bodies were everywhere. Patients. Doctors. Nurses. Everyone was dead.

She had found the security officer's gun and grabbed it before that thing tried to take a bite out of her.

She had shot it several times after warning it to stay away. It wasn't until she shot it in the head that it stayed down.

She searched the floor for any survivors but found none. What had happened?!

She had tried to call the police but the line was busy. Freaking 911 was busy!

Penelope wiped her face as more tears ran down her cheek. She forced herself to stand and wobbled to the sink. Turning on the cold water, she washed her bloody hands and face, practically scrubbing her skin raw to get it off.

She looked at her reflection and saw her blotchy face looking back. Her normally blue eyes were red and her hair was a mess, some caked with blood.

She just stared at herself until the ringing of her phone broke her concentration. She reached for it as she sniffed, "Hello?"

"Penny?! Penny, you have to get out of there! Right now, pack only vitals and get the fuck out of that city, do you hear me?"

"Jacob?" Penelope tried to make sense of her brother as he rambled, "Calm down, what's going on?"

"Just do it! I'm stuck in King County and can't leave. I need to know you're safe." Jacob's voice grew to a whisper, "Get to Atlanta. Do you hear me? Get to Atlanta, its safe there."

Confused and growing terrified, Penelope said, "Jacob, you're scaring me, now. What's happening?"

The line was silent, only static for a moment before Jacob came back on, "It's all falling apart, Pen. If one of those things comes at you, go for the head, and whatever happens, don't get bit. It'll kill you. Penny, I have to go."

"No! Jacob, what about you? What about dad?" Penelope gripped the phone tightly, too afraid she would drop it due to her shaking.

"Don't worry about me, just do as I say," Jacob said, trying to reassure his sister.

"And dad?" Penelope asked.

Jacob sighed, "I don't know."

There was silence on the phone. Penelope walked out of her bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know. Please, just get to Atlanta," he pleaded, dropping the subject.

Penelope shook her head, "No, I'll come get you first."

"Penel-"

"No! I-"

"Shit!"

Gunfire suddenly came from the other line, cutting off Penelope. Her heart froze as she listened to the snarls of those creatures and her brother's grunts.

"Jacob!"

* * *

Day 3

He didn't know why he came along on the hunting trip. Nothing better to do, after his sorry ass brother got sent to jail. Again. He had been tracking a buck when the sounds of gunfire and screams echoed in the distance.

Shouldering his rifle, Daryl turned in the direction of gunfire.

"Dixon, what the hell!?"

That was Jesse. What was going on?

Daryl quickened his pace at the sound of his uncle's hollerin', and pushed through the bushes in his way. When he came to the clearing by the stream, he could see Jesse standing over something.

He could see blood everywhere on the ground.

"What the hell, Jesse?" he called out as he quickly made his way towards his uncle.

Out of nowhere came a man, charging at Jesse. His uncle lifted his pistol and didn't hesitate as he shot.

Daryl's walk turned into a sprint as he raced over. As he grew closer, he could see that the bloody mess on the ground was Will Dixon, his dad.

"Ah Dix, nah, nah man!" Jesse cried, looking down at his brother.

"Help me…" Will gurgled, blood spewing from his mouth.

Daryl fell to his knees, dropping his rifle beside him, shocked at the sight of his dad. He was lying there, like some animal had ripped into him.

"Dad? Dad, no..we can, we could-" he couldn't finish his thought, he was too focused on the gaping hole in his dad's stomach.

He reached out to try and help his dad, but Jesse leaned down, "Daryl, he's too busted up. Nothing can be done now except ease his suffering."

Daryl rose to his feet and pulled a pistol out, cocking it back. But as he aimed it at his father, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He hated the son of a bitch; thought this would be easy for him. But as he took aim, his grip wavered on the gun. Jesse shoved him out of the way, taking his gun in the process.

Taking Daryl's place, Jesse aimed the gun at his brother's head, "Sorry, brother."

* * *

Day 61

Rick Grimes walked through the maze of cars towards the gas station. The buzzing of flies could be heard as they circled around the corpses that sat inside the vehicles he passed. He carried a small fuel tank in his hand. The smell of the rotting bodies was horrible, but he kept moving.

As he grew closer to the pumps he could see a small sign labeled, "No Gas" hanging there. He signed. The car needed fuel, badly.

He turned to walk back towards the car when suddenly the sound of shuffling feet stops him. He knelt down quickly, and from under a nearby car he could see a pair of small, slipper-covered feet shuffling along.

Rick watched as the shuffler bent down and picked up a teddy bear. It was a little girl. Relieved, he stood and tried to get the child's attention.

"Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl."

The girl stopped.

Rick reached out his hand, "Don't be afraid. Little girl."

She turned around to reveal half of her cheek was missing. Rick stiffened. The girl suddenly growled and advanced towards him. He stepped backwards, putting distance between them as he reached for his pistol.

The little girl opened her mouth, prepared to bite him when Rick pulled his pistol and shot her in the head. She became silent and fell, her eyes closing before she hit the ground.

Rick could only stare down at the body of the little girl in shock.

* * *

So there you have it! Prologue complete! Do me a huge favor and leave a review!

Chapter One - Among the Dead

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter One - Among the Dead

Hi Readers! So chapter one is now complete! I hope you enjoy it. Glad to have new followers and to be Favorited, so thanks for that! This chapter is in Penelope's perspective, mainly because she is the main protagonist of my story. I have chosen Shailene Woodley to be the face of Penelope, and Richard Madden to be the face of Jacob. Please check out my profile page for links of pictures of these two. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters and storyline. Please leave a review after reading, they let me know if I am doing a good job or if I need to work on anything. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Among the Dead

Day 58

The pile of dead bodies wasn't a big shock to her. Not anymore. But the smell would be something she could never get over. Grimacing, Penelope pulled her bandana from her backpack and tied it over her nose and mouth. She pulled one of her hatchets from the holster on her hip and began walking through the rows of bodies, mindful of the corpses that outlined her path. She swatted at the flies that encroached around her, their buzzing filling her ears.

She had arrived in King County the day before and had been forced to take shelter in a shop after a group of reekers chased her. She had been trying to make it to King County for over a month now, only to be slowed down. Be it reekers or other survivors. Not to mention the highways were a mess, blocked with abandoned cars and dead people walking around.

She chose to take the back roads, thinking they would be less populated. It had worked for a while, but she still ran into reekers

She had yet to find any trace of her brother until she found the helicopters.

Her car had given out outside of town, forcing her to make it on foot the rest of the way. It was by chance that she found the helicopters. After her night in the shop, she had cut through the park, hoping the trees would give her some cover when she saw the abandoned military outpost.

Her brother belonged to the 7th cavalry regiment and had been stationed at Ft. Hood in Texas when he called and told Penelope he was being sent north to help with the outbreak. The last day she spoke to him, all communication went down.

She had been unable to contact her dad after Jacob called, which only worried her more. She had no idea if he was okay, if he had been released, or if he was still stuck in that place.

She decided to find Jacob since she had an idea of where he was. Even though he had told her Atlanta was safe, she didn't like the idea of leaving her brother behind. Besides, it was on the way to Atlanta.

She had been rendered motionless when she saw the familiar insignia of her brother's battalion on the helicopters. She just started at the insignia, unable to tear her eyes away from the two golden swords crossing each other, a seven etched above them.

When she finally was able to move again, her legs felt like pillars. She made her way through the small outpost silently. Taking a look around, Penelope made sure it was clear before pulling herself into the helicopter.

There was blood in the cockpit near the opposite side of the pilot's seat, making her cringe slightly. It was the wrinkled photo taped to the window that made her realize she had found her brother's helicopter. It was a picture taken years ago, when she was around fifteen. He had taken her out to the base and showed her his helicopter, his "baby" as he called it. She had stolen his helmet and was smiling brightly at the camera as she sat in her brother's lap.

Taking the picture, Penelope let out a sudden sob. She fell back in the pilot seat and clutched the picture in her hand. She covered her mouth with her other hand to try and silence her cries.

After a while and calm enough, she noticed the hospital down the hill. She hesitated due to finding hospitals were a generally bad idea since this whole thing started, but she had to be sure. She had to be sure her brother wasn't there. So she tucked the picture in her backpack and hopped out of the helicopter, making her way towards the hospital.

That was when she saw all the dead bodies.

Now, as she walked through the row of bodies, she tried to see if any of them could possibly be Jacob. It was difficult due to them being wrapped in white tarps, but most had the tops of their head sticking out. She prayed she would not see his curly brown hair as she passed, clutching her hatchet until her hand turned white.

As she grew closer to the emergency door, she saw a lone reeker scrapping his hands against it. It was once a man, a doctor by the deteriorating scrubs he wore. He was probably handsome before all this, but that had faded and was replaced with a decomposing face that appeared to be melting. He probably had a life with people who loved him. Did they know what happened to him? Were they even alive?

She whistled to get the reeker's attention from the bottom of the stairs. It turned and began making snarling sounds as it stretched out its' arms towards her. She raised her hatchet and waited for the reeker to come to her.

It fumbled down the stairs, unable to coordinate its' legs. It fell and landed on its' back, but still snarled and reached for her. She brought the hatchet down and embedded it in the reeker's skull three times. Blood spewed out and flecks landed on her clothes. The reeker went still.

Penelope looked down at the reeker with pity, "What was your name?"

Unable to leave it there, Penelope found a spare tarp and wrapped the reeker's body inside it. It may not be a proper funeral, but it was something.

She dragged the reeker away from the stairs and laid it next the rest of bodies. Giving the reeker one last look, she made her way back to the emergency door.

Looking up at the exit sign above the door, she could see the power was out. That wasn't a surprise, power grids went down a while back. Penelope pulled the door open quietly and slowly, unsure of what was on the other side.

It was pitch black inside. Cursing, Penelope closed the door and leaned against it with a thud. She didn't want to go into a dark, close-quartered stairwell. On the other hand, if her brother was inside, it was the only way.

Sighing heavily, Penelope pulled the small flashlight she had found in the shop the night before. She took a breath before pulling the door open once again and peering inside with the flashlight, her hatchet firmly in her other hand.

She thought of propping the door open to let light in, but quickly changed her mind when she thought of reekers coming in. Penelope used the light she had from the open door to see that no reekers seemed to be in the stairwell, at least not this low.

Penelope was careful not to let the door slam just in case, and decided to head up. Aiming the flashlight up the stairs, she saw a small sign indicating which floor she was one. Fourth floor. There was no window to look through so she couldn't see if it was clear. Leaning her ear against the door, Penelope tried to listen for anything that could indicate reekers.

It was quiet, or at least she couldn't hear anything.

She opened the door slowly, wincing when it made a squeaking sound. She poked her head out of the door and looked. It was a mess. The ceiling seemed to have caved in, with wires hanging down. But no sign of any bodies. They must have been cleared outside.

Nearing the reception desk, she looked over the counter and began scavenging through. She didn't find anything worth taking. The lights flickered overhead, indicating the backup generator still had some juice left.

Penelope pulled the bandana away from her face and took a deep breath, she was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep at the shop, too afraid the reekers would somehow break in. The walk didn't help either.

She looked over and saw something written on the doors further down the hall. Pushing herself off of the desk, she made her way down the hall. She regretted pulling down her bandana when she walked into a wall of smell.

She saw a pair of doors chained together with a long piece of wood baring the doors. The words, "Don't Open, Dead Inside," were spray-painted on them. She quickly stepped back from the door when they began to move. The telltale sounds of reekers came from the other side.

She looked behind her and saw the hall stretched out further. She decided she wasn't going to go back down this way. She stopped midstride when she saw the bullet holes adorning the wall. She sighed. This wasn't the first hospital she was in the experience military collateral damage. She had been lucky when she had left her own hospital in Missouri.

Penelope shut the doors behind her, attempting to put some distance between her and the locked up reekers.

When she turned around, another pair of swinging doors lay ahead of her.

Peering through the glass she felt her stomach curl. The remains of a woman lay in the middle of the hall. The reekers had gotten to her and had eaten half of her. Her entrails were hanging out, though strangely her face seemed to have been untouched. Had it not been for her exposed body and blood, she would appear to have been sleeping.

She chose to leave the body for now, and turned to walk down the right wing. This hall seemed to be less bloody, but still was a mess with papers everywhere on the floor.

As Penelope walked down the hall she noticed a gurney blocking a door. Maybe someone was trying to keep a reeker from getting out. She approached the gurney and slid it out of the way before putting her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything.

Lifting her hatchet, she pulled down the door handle slowly before pushing the door open. Peering inside she gasped.

There was no reeker in the room, or at least she didn't think he was one. He still looked human. A man lay in the bed, still attached to an IV and pulse monitor. It was like he was frozen in time, sleeping through the chaos going on around him.

Shutting the door, Penelope stepped closer to the foot of the bed, just in case. She studied him. He was a bit older than her, maybe in his late thirties, early forties with short, slightly curled brown hair. Stubble covered his face while a breathing cannula was strapped in his nose. He was sweating profusely.

She didn't think reekers sweat.

Looking down, she noticed his patient chart with the name Richard Grimes. She picked it up and began reading over his stats. He had been a police officer and had been shot before falling into a coma. She put down the chart and looked at the comatose man once more. He looked so helpless.

Carefully, she walked around the bed until she stood by his side. She reached out for his hand, mindful of any sudden movements. She felt for any sign of a pulse. Her brow lifted in surprise. He was alive! She let out an airy laugh, "Aren't you lucky."

How long had he been like this? She pulled back the sheets covering him to help cool him off. The IV bag was empty so he wasn't getting any fluids. Strangely she felt some normalcy as she did all this, like she was back in the old world, taking care of her patient.

She untied the gown to let his body cool off more and hissed in displeasure as she saw the bandage covering his wound. It needed to be changed otherwise he risked infection, if it wasn't' already. Who knew when that thing had been changed?

Penelope looked around the room for anything that could help her clean the wound, but couldn't find anything.

She needed to go and search the floor for supplies if she was going to help this man. She removed her backpack and laid it in the chair beside the dresser she had just ransacked. Turning to Richard Grimes, she said, "I don't know if you can hear me, Richard, but I'm going to try and help you. I'll be right back. So don't move or anything, okay?"

She chuckled before leaving the room, determined to find supplies. She may be searching for her brother, but that didn't mean she could just leave a defenseless man to die. She just couldn't. Jacob always said she cared way too much about other people.

Outside the room, she blocked the door with the gurney like she had found it, and began looking for anything she could find to help Richard Grimes.

* * *

Two hours later, she returned to the room with a bag full of medicine and bandages. Saline, gauze, anything she could find she grabbed.

Penelope dropped the bag to the floor and walked over to Richard to take his pulse once again. It was slow, but at least he had a pulse.

"Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" she said as she walked around the bed towards the bathroom. She found a small dish and filled it with water. She took the small hand towel hanging on the wall and returned to Richard.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began wiping his face of the sweat that clung to his skin, "You must be a stubborn man, to have stuck it out this long on your own."

After cleaning his face, she changed out the Saline bag and IV. Penelope tossed the old ones in the trash in the bathroom before returning to her unknowing patient, "I hope you wake up, Richard."

She grabbed gauze and cleaning solution from the bag and quickly changed his bandaging. There was no sign of infection, thank goodness.

She looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. She would pick up her search for Jacob in the morning. She went over to the dresser and pulled out pillows and sheets that were there, and made a small bed on the floor.

Penelope didn't like the idea of a gurney being the only thing between the door and a reeker, so she pushed the dresser in front of the door just to be safe.

Unstrapping her hatchets from her thigh holsters, she laid them down beside her makeshift bed and plopped down on the floor. She felt the day wearing down on her as a yawn escaped her mouth. She laid down and snuggled into the pillows. She hadn't slept on a pillow in a while.

She watched Richard from where she lay, wanting to make sure he was alright. Her eyes felt heavy and her eyelids began to droop as she tried to stay awake just a bit longer, but soon enough, Penelope fell asleep.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter Two - Wake

Hi Readers!

Chapter Two is complete! I hope you enjoy it. I will usually leave a song title that I think would go well with each chapter, so be on the look out for those. For "Wake" I thought "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons would be perfect. Remember leave comments and reviews after reading, thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Walking Dead except for my original characters and storyline.

REVIEW!PLEASE!

* * *

Wake

Nothing. She had searched the town for any sign of Jacob, and had found nothing. Two days of scoured through buildings, two days of studying corpses, two days of nothing. Penelope latched the door behind her as she reentered the fourth floor. She had just finished another round of studying the bodies outside for any indication of her brother, and she was tired, filthy, and not to mention, smelled horrible.

The morning after finding Richard Grimes in his hospital bed, she had attempted to secure the floor. That meant she checked every room and made sure the chains on doors separating them from the reekers was strong enough. The elevators didn't work so the only exit was the stairwell.

Penelope walked into Richard's room and found him still in the same state she had found him in. He was looking much better, though. He was no longer pale or sickly looking, but still remained comatose. She changed his bandage regularly and found herself talking to him often.

"Hey Richard!" she said cheerfully as she sat down in the seat next to him. She propped her feet up on the side of the bed as she pull out a bag of Cheetos from her backpack. It wasn't exactly a five star meal, but she ate whatever she could find. The vending machine had a nice selection though, after she had broken into it of course.

"I didn't find anything…again," she sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Richard. He's my big brother, you know? He always looked out for me when we were kids, especially after dad…"

Penelope felt her eyes burn, but she refused to cry. She had cried enough since this all started. She had to be strong. She rested her head back against the chair and studied Richard. He was handsome and even though he had been lying in a bed for who knows how long, he still seemed fit.

She had begun to wonder just who Richard Grimes was. Was he married? If he was, where was his wife? Did he have kids?

Penelope finished the bag of chips and stood from the chair. She tossed the empty bag in the trash before patting Richard's hand, "Thanks for listening, not that you have much choice."

Penelope went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up with the sink and finished up by wiping herself down with wipes to cover the smell that seemed to cling to her skin. Her hair was a mess. The long golden brown tendrils were in serious need of washing. She quickly braided her hair to try and tame the monstrosity that was her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and just stood there, the only sound being Richard's soft breathing. Her attention fell to the dying flowers resting on the table beside him. She had attempted to water them, why she didn't know. She had been bored, she supposed, and there was nothing else to do.

Penelope touched the delicate and brittle petals of one of the flowers. It crumbled on to the table, joining a few of the flowers that already died, "I bet these were real nice, huh? Did your wife bring them to you?"

She looked up at the IV bag and noticed it was empty, "Guess I'll go get you another bag."

Penelope went over the bag of supplies to get a new IV bag, but as she shuffled through, realized she was out. She'd have to go down to the supply room. She looked over at Richard and said, "Be back in a sec, just have to go get one down the hall."

She left the room, taking her hatchet with her. She may have secured the floor but she didn't want to take the chance in case something did happen. She closed the door behind her and returned the gurney to its place in front of it.

* * *

He could hear Shane's voice.

"Hey bud,"

Opening his eyes, he could made out the face of his best friend. He was standing over him, holding a vase of flowers, "You're still here. You're still here. I'm sorry, man, it seems all I say is crap when I come in here."

Shane sighed heavily as his fingers touched the flowers. That smirk of his etched across his face as he said, "Everybody pitched in on these. They uh…they wanted me to bring them down. They send their love and they just…"

Shane swallowed hard, looked down at him, "They hope you come back real soon. Linda and Diane from dispatch picked these out. You probably could tell, hmm?"

He watched hazily as Shane placed the vase of flowers down to the side, "I'll just set this on your table, ok?"

Shane disappeared and a woman he didn't know came over to his side. She was young and had a smile on her face. She had big, wide eyes that had a color he couldn't place. They were kind of green and kind of brown. Hazel maybe? She touched the flowers with her fingers and said, "I bet these were real nice, huh? Did your wife bring them to you?"

"No, Shane did, from dispatch," he said. He smirked, "That vase has something special. I bet he stole it from his Grandma Gene's house. I hope he left her that spoon collection she likes."

He turned his head to see the flowers. Only they weren't vibrant anymore. They weren't even alive. They were dead and dried up.

Blinking in confusion, Rick reached out and touched the flowers. They crumbled in his hand. Looking over at the wall, he noticed the clock had stopped. He looked around the room to find himself alone. Where was Shane, and that woman?

Pushing himself up, Rick felt pain radiate from his side. That's right, he had been shot. He felt weak and hungry. Pushing himself out of bed, his legs wobbled from underneath him and he fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Nurse! Nurse, help! Nurse! Help!" he cried, shaking slightly on the floor.

* * *

Penelope stopped outside the door, gripping the IV bag in her hand. She heard something crumble on the other side of the door. "Nurse! Nurse, help!"

Gasping, she rolled the gurney out of the way and flung the door open to see Richard lying on the floor, yelling for help, "Nurse! Help!"

She dropped the IV bag and ran over to him, falling to her knees. She touched his back, startling him. He looked at her with wide eyes. She made a reassuring _shhhh_ and gave a smile, "Hey there! You're awake!"

She helped him stand and set him down on the bed. Looking down at his, she noticed he had pulled the IV from his arm, "You're okay, you're okay Richard."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, rubbing his arm where he had pulled the IV. She took his arm from him to get a better look. He didn't hurt himself but she was sure it hadn't felt good pulling it out, "No harm done."

"Who are you? Are you a nurse?" he asked with a raspy voice.

She looked uncertain, "I used to be."

"Used to be?"

She nodded, "Yeah, before the world went to hell."

He looked confused. She shook her head, "Never mind. I'm Penelope."

She offered her hand and he took it, "Rick Grimes."

She laughed, "I've been calling you Richard, guess you don't like your full name?"

He returned her laugh with a dry one, "Only my parents call me Richard."

Rick suddenly coughed and stood, pushing Penelope out of the way as he stumbled into the bathroom where he turned on the sink, and began to gulp down water. She supposed he would be thirsty.

She followed him and leaned against the door. When he finished, he leaned against the sink and looked over at her. She took notice of his eyes and smiled, "I was right!"

"About what?" he asked, still slight out of breath.

"You have blue eyes."

He crinkled his brow in confusion. She nodded her head in the direction behind them, "I've been sitting over there, trying to guess your eye color, since it's the only thing I haven't seen of you."

His eyes widened and he looked down at himself and realized he only had boxers on and an open hospital gown.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen. I was a nurse after all, who do you think's been taking care of you all this time?"

He walked past her into the room and noticed a makeshift bed on the floor. She walked beside him, holding her arms out in case he tumbled again. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He touched her arm reassuringly, "I think I'm alright."

She dropped her arms, "Okay, but I'm here if you need me."

He walked towards the door and reached to open it only to have Penelope rest her hand on it. He looked at her, "What?"

She bit her lip, "Look, I don't know how you're going to react so I'm just going to ask, what's the last thing you remember?"

He furrowed his brow, "I got shot. There was as shootout out on highway 18."

She nodded, "Anything else?"

He shook his head, "Just getting shot, and then seeing Shane and you."

"Who's Shane?"

"My partner, and best friend," he said, confused why she was asking him this, "What's going on?"

Penelope was silent for a moment, unsure of how to explain what had happened to the world while he was sleeping. She couldn't just say, "The world's gone to shit, and there are dead people walking around."

"If you go out there, you need to know that the world isn't the same, Rick. There was an outbreak. It made people die from fever, only…they didn't stay dead."

Rick shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

She remained silent, unsure of what else to say. Rick reached for the door and opened it. Penelope followed him, trying to think of something to say.

Rick looked around at the hospital and took in the mess that lay around him on the floor. He looked back at her once, confusion on his face. He kept walking until he got the reception desk. He looked up at the ceiling, "What happened to the power?"

Penelope shrugged, "Power's been gone for a while now, but the hospital has its own generator. It's only hanging on a bit though."

Rick reached over the desk and began rummaging through until he found some matches. He lit one and looked around until he burnt his finger. He dropped the useless match and continued walking, Penelope right behind him.

He was beginning to panic, she could see, and when he walked over to the double doors where she had found the consumed nurse, she tried to stop him, "Rick!"

But it was too late, he was already looking through the window at the half-eaten corpse. She hadn't covered her. She had remained as far away from this side of the hall as she could. A look of disbelief and horror crossed Rick's face.

He looked at her, "W-what? What is…what is this?"

She reached out to try and calm him but when her hand connected with his shoulder, he flinched and pulled away. He turned away from her and began walking further down the hall, right towards the door holding back the reekers.

"Rick!" she whispered harshly, chasing after him.

But he didn't stop, not until he stood in front of the door and read the words. He stared at the door while Penelope stood back. She bit her lip and tried to get Rick's attention without saying anything. She waved her hands and even stomped her foot, but he didn't budge.

A moment later, the familiar bone white fingers crawled out between the cracks in the doors. The groans of the reekers echoing inside. Rick began to shake and suddenly took off through the doors on the left. Penelope cursed.

"Damn it!"

Rick was pulling at the chains she had wrapped around the emergency exit door. He was almost hyperventilating. She reached him and before she could say anything, he was screaming, "Let me out! Let me out! What were those things?!"

"Rick! Calm down!" she yelled, putting her hands over his. He turned towards her as she tried to sooth him, "Take a breath, that's it."

She signed, "I didn't know how to tell you. You've been in a coma through this whole thing. People started getting sick with a really bad fever, it became an outbreak. Only, whatever this is, brings you back as one of those things. If they bite you, become one of them. I call them reekers."

"Reekers?"

She nodded, "'Cause they smell like dead things."

Penelope looked at the door, "I'll unlock the doors, but first I have to go and get my things. We'll go wherever you want to go, okay? But we have to be prepared first."

He seemed to be thinking by the look on his face, but he eventually nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," she whispered, taking his arm and guiding him back to his room, making sure to get past the reekers as fast as possible, "Just don't look," she had whispered as they passed. But she could tell he was staring at the door until they turned the corner.

Once back in Rick's room, she went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of scrubs. She laid them on the bed, "I found these when I was looking for medical supplies. I figured you would want to have some clothes that actually covered you when you woke up."

He took them from the bed and looked at them with contemplation before looking at her, "You stayed? Just to take care of me?"

She picked up her backpack from the ground and put it on the dresser, making sure she had everything. Looking over at him, she gave a sad smile, "Not in the beginning."

"Why then?"

She sat on the bed and played with the sheet, "I was looking for my brother. After the outbreak, he was sent here with his regiment to help. I couldn't just not look for him, you know? But he's not here."

Rick walked around the bed and sat down next to her, "Thank you."

She shook her head and was about to say something, but he cut her off, "No, you didn't have to stay with me. You could have left me here, but you didn't. You saved my life, Penelope. The least I can do, is thank you."

Penelope shrugged, "Just trying to help."

"Well, you did," he said as he stood, heading to the bathroom, "I'll just be a second."

After changing, Rick emerged and was surprised when Penelope handed him a knife, "What's this for?"

"Protection," she said matter of fact, "If you see a reeker, you either run, or destroy the brain. Understand?"

He hesitantly nodded, but Penelope wasn't too sure if he had grasped what had happened to the world fully yet.

"Well, where do you want to go?" she asked, opening the door.

They walked out of the room and headed for the stairwell. Rick immediately said, "My house. I have to find my wife and son."

When they reached the stairwell, Penelope unlocked the chains and tossed them to the ground, "Alright then, let's go."

Rick looked at her with some surprise, "You don't have to come with me. I'm sure I'll be fine, go and find your brother. I've held you back long enough."

She shook her head, refusing to hear it, "I've already looked all over for him, and Jacob's gone. I don't know where, but I know he's not here. So let me help you, you're still weak Rick."

He nodded, "Thank you."

She opened the stairwell door and pulled out her flashlight, "Hold on to those matches, they may come in handy. Stay close alright?"

"Right,"

He followed the stranger who had saved his life down the dark-infested stairwell. They took it slow, mostly due to his weak legs. When they reached the bottom, Penelope said, "Careful, it's gonna be bright."

She opened the door, letting the light form outside flood into the stairwell. Rick's eyes burned, not used to the natural light that hit him. She guided him out and Rick's eyes began to adjust.

Blinking, he looked out and felt his stomach churn at the sight below, "My god…"

They walked down the steps and began walking through the path outlined by the bodies of the dead. Rick stared down at them with horror.

Penelope couldn't help but squeeze his hand, "Just keep moving Rick, don't look back."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, LEAVE A REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Three - Separate Ways


	5. Chapter Three - Separate Ways

Hi Readers!

So shout out to Kalafina94! Thank you so much for taking the time and reviewing! I love your enthusiasm! To answer your questions: 1) "Still I Rise" is a poem by Maya Angelou. Mind you, it isn't the complete poem. I have left certain parts out to relate to the story. 2) the Day 55 bit was intentional. I wanted Penelope to make her debut before Rick woke up. However, when I went back to look I did a little typo and said she had only been there for two days before Rick woke up, so I have fixed it to be Day 58. 3) The prologue with 61 days was a bit of a time jump for Rick's personal intro into the zombie apocalypse, and felt that him shooting a child walker was a very critical moment for him. Keep up those reviews!

So I realize this is a very long chapter compared to what I have posted so far. I will try my hardest to keep them around this length, but that means I may not post them for a day or two since that means more writing.

Chapter Song - Fade Into by 10 Years

As always, reviews are most welcome since they are the only income I am making from this story, so pay up please! :)

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Separate Ways

They had been walking for a while, mostly in silence. Rick was still taking in what had happened. They had passed a few bodies on the ground and she could tell Rick was overwhelmed with all of the morbidity around him. She was too when it all started.

Rick suddenly stumbled, causing Penelope to reach out and grab his arm, "Careful!"

He straightened and waved a reassuring hand around, "I'm good."

Looking down at his bare feet, she frowned, "Sorry I couldn't find you any shoes at the hospital."

He patted her on the back as they continued walking, "Shoes are the least of my worries at the moment, Penelope. But thanks."

They kept walking until Rick suddenly stopped. Wondering why, she looked back at him, "What is it?"

He was staring at something lying on the ground a few feet away. Penelope recognized it to be a decomposing torso of a woman lying next to a bicycle. Rick had a look of pity on his face, "How could this have happened?"

Penelope opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the torso moved, rolling over to face Rick. She lurched forward just as Rick stumbled back and fell to the ground in horror. She helped him up from the ground and pulled him away.

The reeker was wheezing as it weakly reached out for them. Penelope wrapped her hand around his and tugged him away, "Come on Rick, let's just go okay?"

Rick allowed her to pull him away, but he gave one last look towards the reeker who was growling as it tried to pull itself towards them.

When they got closer to Rick's house, he began running down the sidewalk. Penelope followed close behind. He stumbled a bit before rushing up the steps of his house. She could see the door was open, only the screen door keeping anything out. She saw the rush of panic sweep over Rick's face.

He swung the screen door open and said loudly, "Lori!?"

She walked in behind him silently, looking around the house. Rick veered into the next room, calling out, "Lori!"

Penelope watched as he rushed into a bedroom and saw clothes and drawers laying on the bed. He picked up a shirt only to drop it on the ground as he ran down the hall, "Carl!

She bit her lip in worry as he ran past her, screaming, "Carl!"

He saw no sign of his wife or son. He ran back down and entered the dining room. Penelope didn't know what to do as he began to cry. His voice began to crack as it constricted from his crying, "LORI! CARL!"

"Rick!"

He stumbled into the living room and fell to the ground. She stood over him, reaching out to place a hand on his back, "Rick?"

He was sobbing, his entire body shaking. She knelt down beside him, her eyes stinging from the sight of him breaking down.

All she could do was wrap her arms around him and try to comfort him. He began rocking back and forth, crying out, "LORI! CARL!"

Penelope watched as the grown man reverted to a child-like state as he curled into a fetal position and sobbed into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as a mother would a frightened child.

She said nothing. What could she say?

He pulled away and studied the floor with disbelief.

His eyes roamed over the floor, his hand reaching out to pat it repeatedly, "Is this real? I am here, Penelope?"

"Oh Rick…" her voice cracked.

He sat up on his knees and suddenly began beating his hand against his head, "Wake up! Wake up!"

He looked at her and she felt horrible for him. His face as red and blotchy, tears and snot running down his face. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just cried. He let out the emotions of the past hours flood out as he cried into her shoulder. She just let him let it all out, not saying anything else as he sobbed.

After a while, Rick pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand, "…sorry…"

She shook her head, "No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He stood shakily, "I'm just…just gonna get some air."

She watched from where she sat on the floor as Rick walked out the front door slowly, and sat down on the steps of his front porch. She looked down and could see where his tears stained the wooden floor. Her lips trembled.

She rose from the floor and ran into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her as a flood of emotion overwhelmed her. She slid down the door and covered her mouth as she let out a sob. Everything burned. Her eyes, her throat, her chest. She felt her breath hitch as she cried into her hands. She shook her head back and forth, trying to get herself under control, "Stop it, stop it, stop it. Be strong, be like Jacob."

"DADDY!"

Her head shot up from the sudden scream. She jumped up and ran from the bedroom. From where she stood she could see a little boy standing over Rick, holding a shovel. She ran out of the house, slamming the screen door against the house, "Rick!"

The little boy turned and stumbled back. Penelope fell to her knees and saw his nose was bleeding profusely.

She looked from Rick to the little boy, "What did you do?!"

The boy looked away from her and towards the street, calling out, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Rick mumbled, "Carl, Carl I found you…."

She looked down at him and tried to see if he had a concussion, "Rick? Do you feel dizzy? Speak to me."

"Daddy, I got this sombitch! I'm gonna smack 'em dead!" the little boy called out.

"No!" she said, covering Rick with her arms, preventing the little boy from doing anything.

Penelope looked out in the street and saw a reeker walking in their direction. A black man walked up behind it and shot it point blank in the head, the sound of the shot echoing around them.

The man ran over and pushed the boy behind him, "He say something? I thought I heard him say something."

"He called me Carl," the boy confessed.

The boy's father looked down at them and said, "Son, you know they don't talk!"

The man looked at her, "What's the bandage for?"

She glared up at him, "Why do you care? Leave us alone!"

He looked down at Rick "Hey mister, what's that bandage for?"

Rick mumbled out, "Wh-what?"

.Penelope covered Rick further when the man pointed his gun at her companion, "What kind of wound?"

"Stop pointing that at him!" she demanded as the man knelt closer, hissing, "Answer me, damn you!"

The man ignored her as he pulled back the hammer of the gun, "You tell me! Or I will kill you!"

Penelope felt Rick go limp and looked down at him. He had passed out.

"Rick!"

She was suddenly pulled away from Rick by the man, "Get back!"

She yanked her arm away and pushed him from her, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The man looked at her with confusion, "He's been bit!"

"No, he hasn't!" she hissed, kneeling back down next to Rick, pulling his eyelid back to check his pupils.

"Then what's the bandage for?" the man demanded.

She looked up at him with contempt, "He got shot!"

"Shot?"

"Did I stutter?" she muttered.

The man looked over at his son, "You alright, son?"

The boy nodded as he gripped the shovel tightly. He stepped closer to her and looked down at Rick, "I thought he was one of them."

Her fierce gaze melted and she sighed, "It's alright, he's just unconscious."

She gave him a smile, "Good arm you got there."

He smiled timidly before looking up at his father. She looked at him as well, "Give me a hand?"

The man seemed to be assessing her and Rick. He eventually nodded and pocketed his gun, "We'll take you two back to where we're holding up."

He bend down and lifted Rick from under his arms. Penelope picked up Rick's legs. The man looked at his son and said, "Duane, keep an eye out."

Duane nodded and began walking down the sidewalk. Penelope and Duane's father carried Rick behind him. The man suddenly said, "I'm Morgan."

Penelope took this as his way of breaking the tension. She gave a tight smile, "Penelope."

He nodded, "Wish we could have met under different circumstances, Penelope."

She snorted, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

When Morgan insisted on tying Rick to the bed, she was furious. She had insisted that he had been shot, not bitten. But it seemed Morgan didn't want to take the chance.

"This is unnecessary," she said once again as she finished changing Rick's bandage. Morgan took the bowl of water she had used to clean Rick's wound, and placed it on the table.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word," Morgan sighed, handing her a towel to dry her hands.

She took it and raised a curious eyebrow, "Yet you let us into your place?"

He chuckled, "Doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not really."

He rubbed his hand over his shaven head, "Guess I didn't want to leave you out there alone."

She looked over at Duane, who stood with a baseball bat in his hands. She laughed, "What's with the bat?"

He shrugged, "Just in case."

She looked down at Rick and saw his eyelids fluttering, "He's waking up."

Morgan stood behind her, looking on as Rick slowly woke from his shovel-induced slumber. The first thing he saw was Penelope hovering over him, a gentle smile on her face, "Hey."

He groaned in pain, looking around the room, "Where are we?"

Rick looked from her over to Duane, who shifted uncertainly on his feet. From Duane, he looked over at Morgan, who stood behind Penelope. He looked back at her and whispered, "Are you alright?"

She chuckled, "Better than you."

Morgan looked between them before settling on Rick, "She changed your bandage for you. You're lucky, it could have gotten pretty rank. Penelope says it was a gunshot, got anything else?"

"Gunshot ain't enough?" Rick sarcastically retorted.

Penelope looked over her shoulder as Morgan stepped closer, pointing down at Rick, "Look, I ask and you answer. It's common courtesy right?"

Penelope held back a retort. _Yeah, real courteous. Tie a man to a bed and expect pleasantries._

Morgan was suddenly in her personal space, leaning close to Rick, "Did you get bit?"

"I already told you, he wasn't bit!" she huffed.

Morgan didn't look away from Rick, wanting an answer only from him. Rick shifted on the bed, looking at Morgan with confusion, "Bit?"

"Bit, scratched, anything like that?" he asked

Rick shook his head, "No. I got shot, just shot as far as I know."

Penelope stood up and crossed her arms, "See? He's fine. Can you please untie him now?"

Morgan reached out towards Rick with his hand. Rick flinched back against the pillow, looking at Morgan wearily.

"Just let me," Morgan said as he checked Rick for a fever.

The man looked over at Duane, "He feels cool enough."

Leaning back, Morgan reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Penelope stepped closer unconsciously as Morgan leaned down and showed the knife to Rick, "Take a moment. Look how sharp it is. You try anything, I will kill you with it and don't you think I won't."

Morgan leaned back and cut Rick's hands free. Rick rubbed his wrists from the irritation as Morgan cut the restraints holding his legs to the bed, "Come on out, when you're able."

Penelope remained in the room as Morgan and Duane walked out, leaving her alone with Rick, "You okay?"

He nodded and stood, grabbing the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around himself, "Where are we?"

She shrugged, "Some house. You hungry?"

"Starving," he confessed, following her out of the room.

Penelope joined Morgan and Duane at the table while Rick ventured into the dark living room. Only a few candles lit the rooms. Rick noticed that the door was barricaded and the windows were covered with thick woolen blankets.

As Rick looked around, he realized he knew where he was, "This place, Fred and Cindy Drake's."

Morgan peered over at him, "Never met 'em. Place was empty when we got here."

Penelope helped Duane with the bowls, filling them with the food Morgan had heated up. She noticed the sad look on the boy's face and nudged him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's nothin'."

"You sure?" she asked, laying a bowl of food on the table.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't do that," she heard Morgan say. Looking over she saw Rick reaching out to peek through the woolen blankets covering the windows.

"They'll see the light," Morgan continued, "there's more of them out there than usual. I never should have fired that shot today."

Morgan returned to the table and Rick joined them. Morgan picked up the large, empty can of beans he had heated up and moved it out of the way, "Sound draws 'em and now they're all over the street. Stupid, using a gun. It all happened so fast."

As Morgan sat down with Duane at the table, Rick said, "You shot that man today."

Morgan looked at Penelope and Duane before looking at Rick, "Man?"

Duane looked at Rick as if he were crazy, "Weren't no man."

Morgan looked sharply at his son, "What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?"

Penelope held back a grin as Duane looked down at the table, "It wasn't a man."

"You shot him!" Rick said sternly, "in the street, out front. A man!"

Morgan shook his head, "Friend, you need glasses. It was a walker."

"Walker?" Penelope said, picking up her spoon, "guess we all call them something."

Duane turned to her, "What do you call 'em?"

"Reekers," she said truthfully, "'cause they smell so bad."

Duane nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah they do!"

"Come on, sit down before you fall down," Morgan told Rick, motioning to the seat next to him. Penelope sat at the other end of the table and agreed with Morgan.

"You haven't eaten anything since you woke up, Rick. You need all the food you can get."

Duane looked at his father expectedly, "Daddy,"

Morgan looked at his son, who said, "Bless it."

Morgan looked at Rick and then at Penelope before taking Duane's hand. Duane reached out for Penelope's hand, and she placed hers in his. She offered her other hand to Rick, who looked around the table uncertainly before taking it. Morgan bowed his head and gave a simple prayer, "Father, we thank thee for this food and thy blessings. We ask that you watch over us in these crazy days. Amen."

"Amen," Duane repeated before letting go of Penelope's hand.

Penelope picked up her spoon and began to eat. When Rick hadn't picked up his own spoon, she pointed at him, "Eat mister."

He did as she ordered and began digging into the beans, practically inhaling the food. Penelope nodded, satisfied he was eating. She turned to her own food and continued to eat.

* * *

Rick sat against the couch in silence. Behind him, Penelope laid on the couch fast asleep. Her feet touched his back as she shifted. He looked over at Morgan who was staring over at them.

Pointing at Penelope, Morgan asked, "She your wife?"

Rick chuckled and shook his head, "No. No, she uh, she took care of me at the hospital."

"She stayed?! Though all of this?" Morgan asked shockingly.

Rick looked at Penelope as she slept, "She found me. Who does that?"

He looked back at Morgan, wanting to know, "She didn't' know me, had no obligation to stay but she did. Who does that?"

Morgan smiled, "She wouldn't stop fussing over you, I'll tell ya that much. She seems to be a pretty good woman."

Rick agreed, "That she is."

A moment of silence fell between them before Morgan said, "Carl. He your son? You said his name today."

Rick looked over at Duane, nodding, "He's a little younger than your boy."

"And he's with his mother?"

Rick looked away, "I hope so."

"Dad?" mumbled Duane, half asleep.

Morgan rested his hand on his son's head, "Hey."

"Did you ask him?"

Looking over at Rick, Morgan smirked, "Your gunshot? We got a little bet going…my boy says you're a bank robber."

Rick looked over at Duane, chuckling, "Yeah, that's me. Deadly as Dillinger. Kabow!"

Their conversation was cut short by the sudden noise of a car alarm going off. They were in for a long night.

* * *

The following morning, Rick decided it was time to go back to his house to continue searching for Lori and Carl. Before they left though, Morgan wanted to make sure Rick knew what he was doing when it came to walkers. Rick agreed.

Stepping out of the house, Rick held Duane's baseball bat in his hands, "I just need to be sure…we're sure they're dead?"

Penelope nodded while Morgan said, "They dead."

As Rick lowered the visor he wore over his face, Penelope said, "Remember, it's got to be the head."

Walking down the steps, they caught the attention of a walker who had been sitting against the white picket fence. It rose to its feet and growled as it approached them. Rick took charge and began swinging at the walker's head.

Penelope stood back with Morgan and Duane as Rick had at it. When the walker was down, Rick held his side and knelt to the ground. Penelope went to his side, "You alright?"

He took a deep breath, "I just need a moment."

After Rick was able, they made their way back to Rick's house. Rick dropped the visor to the floor and said, "They're alive, my wife and son. At least they were when they left."

Penelope didn't doubt Rick. After all, she believed her brother was still alive. But Morgan didn't seem to think so as he said, "How can you know? By the look of this place…"

Rick cut him off, "I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes, not a lot but enough for travel."

Morgan didn't seemed convinced, "You know, anybody could have broken in here and stolen some clothes, right?"

"See the framed photos on the wall?" Rick asked, looking around at the walls.

Penelope saw that they were missing. Rick opened a cabinet behind him and looked inside, "Photo albums are gone, too. People break in here and steal those too?"

Morgan started laughing as he sat at the table, "Photo albums! My wife did the same thing. There I was, packing up survival gear and she was-"

Morgan cut himself off, suddenly overcome with emotion. Penelope blinked, confused. What did she miss?

"They're in Atlanta I bet," Duane said, stepping closer to his father.

"That's right," Morgan agreed.

"Why there?" Rick asked the.

Penelope crossed her arms, "There's supposed to be a big refugee center there. It's where my brother told me to go."

Duane looked at her curiously, "Then why ain't you there?"

She gave him a half-hearted shrug, "'Cause my brother was here."

"It was supposed to be a huge one, at least that's what they said before the broadcast stopped," Morgan said, "said it was the safest place."

"Plus they got that disease place," Duane added.

Morgan quickly corrected his son, "Center for Disease Control. Said they were working on how to solve this thing."

Rick looked over at her before walking into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet door and took a set of keys from inside. He pulled her by the arm as he walked back into the room, "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He gave her a serious look, "Like you said, we have to be prepared right?"

* * *

Penelope sighed in relief as the hot water washed over her. It had been a long time since she had a hot shower. She tilted her head back and let out a laugh as she heard the others whooping and hollering from the men showers.

She stayed under the shower a while longer, just enjoying the small luxury before changing her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and a loose top with a tank top underneath. She had tried to pack clothes that were easy to compact.

She pulled her wet hair into a bun and pulled out an extra bandana form her bag, wrapping it around her head to keep her hair away from her face.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she grabbed her boots and headed to regroup with the others. She found them outside the dressing room, waiting for her.

Rick motioned for them to follow him, "Come on, let's see if there's any guns left."

Sure enough, when they got to weapon storage, there were plenty of guns.

"Alright!" she cried happily. She knew guns were a precious thing to have now, even though she preferred her hatchets or a knife. They were much quieter than a gun and didn't need ammo.

Rick unlocked the caged door and they entered. Rick began looking through the guns when Duane turned to his father, "Daddy, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough."

Penelope didn't like the idea of a child handling a gun…but she also knew she would rather have a child know how to defend themselves against walkers than one that didn't. Morgan turned to his son and said, "Hell yes, you're gonna learn. But we got to do it carefully, teach you how to respect the weapon."

Rick agreed, looking at Duane with a serious eye, "That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it."

Rick touched Duane on the shoulder, looking at him sternly, "Always remember that, Duane."

Duane nodded, "Yes sir."

As Morgan instructed Duane to load a bag with ammo, Penelope saw a handgun and whistled. Picking it up, she smiled and said, "Smith and Wesson 686, my dad had one of these."

Rick smirked and looked over at her, "You know guns?"

She shrugged, almost shyly, "Dad showed me a thing or too, not to mention Jacob."

Curious, Rick asked, "Hunters?"

"Jacob never really liked to, but Dad insisted that we knew some basic skills. Jacob's in the army and wanted to know I could defend myself," she said, taking the gun for herself. She took the remaining bullets for it and stuffed them in her bag.

Rick took a rifle with a scope from the racks, "Smart man."

He looked back at her, "And your dad? What did he do before all this?"

She leaned against the table, "Coincidentally, my dad was a cop."

"Really?" Rick said, surprised.

"Yup, a sheriff's deputy just like you," she said, turning to help Duane pack the bags.

Rick chuckled before turning to Morgan, handing him the rifle, "Here, take that one. Nothing fancy but the scope's accurate."

Morgan lifted the rifle and peered through the scope. They continued to rummage through the weapons until everything useful was packed up. After they were done, Rick led them back the way they came in.

"Conserve your ammo, it goes faster than you'd think. Especially at target practice," Rick said as they made their way towards the cars.

Rick had spotted a cop car with keys on the way into the station, so that was their ride to Atlanta. Morgan and Duane were going to stay a few days to make sure Duane could use a gun properly. She didn't blame them for staying. She would want her child to be ready before having to use a gun.

"Duane, take this to the car," Morgan handed Duane a bag, and the boy jogged over to their car.

Rick laid his own bag on the ground by the cop car, looking at Morgan with concern, "You sure you won't come along with us?"

Morgan nodded, "A few more days. That way Duane can learn and I won't be so rusty."

Rick opened the passenger door to the car and reached inside. He pulled out a walkie talkie and handed it to Morgan, "You got one battery."

Morgan smirked as he took it. Rick touched the walkie on his belt, "I'll turn mine on a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you find us."

Morgan looked at Rick with a sense of gratitude and understanding. He began walking towards his car, followed by Rick and Penelope when he said, "Look, just one thing. They may not seem like much one at a time. But in a group, all riled up…man, you watch your ass."

Rick nodded in understanding, "You do the same."

Morgan offered his hand and Rick took it. Penelope walked over to Duane and gave a smile, "You be careful, Duane."

The boy nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She gave him a hug and was surprised when he latched on to her. She patted his head, "You take care of the old man, k?"

He laughed, "Okay."

She stepped back next to Rick, and Morgan looked between them, "You're good people. I hope you find your families."

Morgan and Duane went to walk to their car when Morgan stopped and looked behind Rick and Penelope. They turned around to see a lone walker, shuffling towards them. A fence lay between them so it couldn't get to them.

Penelope looked at Rick and saw a pitiful look on the man's face, "You know him?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Leon Basset. Didn't think much of him. He was careless and dumb, but…."

Morgan saw Rick reach for his gun, "You know they'll hear the shot."

Looking back at the man he befriended, Rick said, "Best not be here when they show up."

He turned to Penelope and motioned towards the bag of guns, "Could you pack up the car?"

"Of course."

She gave one last goodbye to Morgan and Duane, telling them to hurry to Atlanta and to be safe. She placed the bag of guns in the back seat and stood by the open passenger door as she watched Rick walk towards the man he once knew.

He pressed his python against the walker's forehead and pulled the trigger. The walker slid down the fence, its fingers slowly letting go of the twisted metal. Rick looked down at the body for a moment before walking back to the car.

"Let's go," he said simply.

She got into the car and turned to him. She couldn't help but touch his shoulder, "You did a good thing."

He didn't say anything as he started the car. He followed Morgan out the drive and when he honked at them twice, Rick turned on the siren as a goodbye.

Rick didn't look away from the road as he suddenly reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. The man didn't say anything but his eyes said, _thank you_.

She merely smiled and he let go. Penelope began looking around the car and opened up the glove box. "Whoa!"

"What?" Rick asked, seeing her face light up.

She pulled out a taser and waved it around in her hand, "Lookie what I found!"

He rolled his eyes, "You think a taster's gonna take down a walker?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, but it couldn't hurt to have one."

"Help yourself," Rick said as he turned a corner. She smiled happily, causing him to shake his head, "You know, from the time I met you, I don't think I haven't seen a smile on your face."

"You have to enjoy the little things," she justified.

They drove through King County when Rick suddenly stopped the car. She looked at him, concerned, "What?"

He grabbed his hat and said, "Something I gotta do. Stay with the car, alright?"

Though confused, she nodded, "K."

He got out of the car, taking his python with him. She noticed where they were and as he walked into the distance, she saw the familiar bicycle walker they had passed on the way to Rick's house the day before. She watched from the car as Rick approached the walker and knelt down beside it.

She couldn't hear what he was saying but knew he was talking to it. Soon he aimed his gun at it and hesitated for a moment before pulling the trigger. The sound echoed as the bullet tore through the walker's brain.

Rick returned to the car and got in. He laid his hat on the dash and sat there for a moment before starting up the car. "It was a good thing,"

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

They had been driving for a long while. Penelope had her feet up on the dash despite Rick telling her to respect a cop's vehicle. She had merely stuck out her tongue and kept her feet up.

She could see in the distance a thunderstorm was starting up by the dark clouds and random bolts of lightning lighting up the sky.

"Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85."

Looking over at her co-passenger, she saw he was on the radio. She turned back to look outside and watch the landscape roll by.

"Anybody reads, please respond. Hello? Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Please respond."

Rick continued this for a while until he sighed and dropped the radio, "Damn it."

She looked back over at him and saw his frustration, "We'll be alright."

He sighed once again. Looking down at the gas gauge, Rick stared wearily at the warning light flashing. They needed gas. Soon.

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

Rick looked at Penelope as she laughed at him, "You got a better idea?"

She held her hands up in surrender, "No, no, you just wrangle that horse there cowboy and we'll be on our way."

Sure enough, the car had ran out of gas. They had found a gas station but Rick had returned, saying it was out. She had heard a gunshot and had quickly asked what happened. Rick had simply said, "Walker."

Now, here they were trying to catch a horse to ride into Atlanta. Penelope thought it was hilarious watching Rick talk to the horse. When he finally saddled it, Rick turned to her. She had slung the bag of guns over her backpack and felt the weight of them.

"You alright?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up, you know these are heavy," she retorted, walking towards the horse.

He got on first before helping her up. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she asked, "You know how to drive one of these?"

Rick held the reigns unsure, "It's been a while, I'll admit."

"Whoa!"

The horse suddenly took off, barreling through the field they were in. "Whoa boy! Whoa! Easy!"

Penelope groaned as she bounced, the bag of guns hitting against her back as the horse continued to gallop.

* * *

They had made it.

Though it wasn't what they were hoping for. They rode down the empty highway leading into Atlanta. Penelope couldn't help but tighten her grip as she looked at the opposite side of the highway. It was jammed packed with cars and buses and trucks. All trying to leave the city.

Weren't people supposed to be going into the city?

"Rick?"

He tried to reassure her, hearing the panic in her voice, "It's alright Penelope. I'm sure it's nothing."

They continued to ride further into the city. From what they could see, it was as if it had been abandoned. There were no people anywhere. It was eerie.

Rick rode the horse further into the city. They passed a helicopter sitting in the road and were passing a burnt out bus when the horse suddenly jolted away, neighing frightfully. Rick tried to calm the horse down, "Easy boy."

Looking back, Penelope gripped the back of Rick's uniform, "Rick!"

Three walkers were following slowly behind them. Rick looked back and said, "It's only a few, nothing we can't handle."

Rick tapped the side of the horse to make it trot faster to put distance between them and the walkers.

Penelope stared at the back of his head, "Don't dismiss them. Any walker is a threat."

Rick stopped the horse suddenly, causing Penelope to look around, "What is it?"

"You hear that?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

Penelope strained her ear as she looked up as well, trying to determine what the noise was. She could make out a vague thumping noise.

"Look!" Rick suddenly cried.

She looked up and followed his finger until she saw something reflecting off the glass of a building. It was a helicopter!

"Yah!"

Rick took off, forcing the horse down the street as he tried to keep up with the helicopter flying overhead. Both Rick and Penelope's eyes were locked on it and weren't paying attention to what was in front of them.

Rick turned the corner just as Penelope looked down and let out a scream.

"Rick!"

A hoard of walkers infested the street in front of them. Rick gasped and the horse flew back, gaining attention from the mass of walkers.

Penelope pulled out her hatchet and prepared to start swinging, "Get us out of here!"

Rick turned the horse around and flew down the street they had just came from. They made it past a military convoy when more walkers appeared in front of them. Penelope could hear the walkers behind them growling and snarling as they chased after her and Rick.

Rick stopped the horse and cursed as he went to turn the horse around again. The horse suddenly jumped on to his hind legs and neighed as it tried to kick at the walkers. Rick felt Penelope let go of him and panicked.

"Penelope!"

She screamed as she fell from the horse. Rick was screaming her name as he tried to gain control of the horse. She crawled away from the walkers who turned to her and kicked out as one grabbed her leg, "Get off you fucker!"

She managed to stand and began swinging her hatchet, catching one of the walkers in the face. She ran until she reached the convoy truck. Climbing up gave her the high ground and got her out of reach, but only temporarily. She looked for Rick and screamed in horror as she saw him fall from the horse.

"Rick! No!"

The walkers brought the horse down and she could hear its cries of pain as they ripped into it, grabbing and tearing into the poor creature. She cried out as she saw Rick crawling away, "Rick! Here, over here!"

He saw her and waved his hand for her to keep moving. She shook her head and reached for her gun. She aimed it at one of the walkers and shot, causing walkers to turn to her.

She looked over at Rick once more and yelled, "Rick! Get under the tank! Go!"

"Penelope!" Rick cried out, only gaining attention to himself.

He was forced to crawl towards the tank, taking shelter underneath. He heard more gunshots as he crawled under the vehicle. "Goddamn it!"

Looking down he saw walkers clawing at him. He aimed his gun and fired repeatedly, hitting two in the head, creating a barrier for other walkers to crawl over. He flipped to his belly and started crawling, trying to get to the other side as quickly as he could, trying to get out to help Penelope.

As he grew closer he stopped at the sight of more walkers getting down and beginning to crawl towards him. He started to panic as he shot at them. Looking around, he saw no means of escaping from under the tank.

He flipped on to his back and lifted his gun to his head, "Lori, Carl…I'm sorry."

Just as he was prepared to pull the trigger, he looked up and saw the open hatch. Without hesitation, he reached up and pulled himself into the tank, slamming the door closed behind him. He crawled back until he hit the side of the tank.

He turned his head to the right and saw a body resting beside him. He saw the dead soldier's sidearm and reached to take it. Before he realized it, the body moved and opened its mouth.

Rick moved away and by instinct, pulled the trigger. The walker fell back, dead for good. Rick felt his ears ring from the echoing blast that bounced off the walls of the tank. He grew dizzy and fell over with a thump on the floor.

His vision was blurry but he saw the opening at the top of the tank. He pulled himself up and crawled through. Outside, he could hear the walkers as he looked around for Penelope.

He couldn't see her.

"Penelope!"

Looking down, he saw the bag of guns lying on the ground. But where was Penelope? The guns had been with her. He looked over at the truck she had been standing on and saw walkers had climbed on to it, but he couldn't see any sign of her.

"Penelope!" he screamed in desperation.

She didn't answer.

Rick looked down and saw that walkers were climbing on to the tank. He didn't want to leave her, not after what she had done for him. He looked around again and again until the walkers grew too close.

"Forgive me."

He pulled the hatch closed with difficulty before tumbling back down inside the tank. Breathing hard, Rick covered his face with his hands. He lashed out and kicked the side of the tank in anger.

He reached for the gun he took from the walker and checked the chamber. When he saw it was full, he fell back against the side of the tank.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered in the silence, the only sound being the muffled sound of walkers outside.

Then he heard it. Static from a radio.

"Hey you! Dumbass! Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun!

What happened to Penelope y'all?!

Stay tuned to find out!

LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW PLEASE

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Four - Kindness of Strangers


	6. Chapter Four - Kindness of Strangers

Hi Readers!

New chapter is up and ready to go, so please enjoy. Not much to say except I hope to see some reviews soon. I appreciate all of you who have Favorited my story!

Chapter Song - Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Kindness of Strangers

"Hey! You alive in there?"

Rick stared at the radio in disbelief before lunging for the microphone, " Hello? Hello?"

The voice sighed in relief, "There you are. You had me wondering."

"Where are you? Are you outside? Can you see me?" Rick asked quickly, sweat dripping down his face from the heat.

"Yeah, yeah I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news."

"There's good news?" Rick asked hopefully.

"No."

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'll a little concerned in here," Rick confessed. He waited for the voice to come back on.

"Oh man, you should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out."

Rick shook his head, "Got any advice for me?"

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it."

Rick looked at the radio in shock. He wanted him to do what? Was he insane?! "That's it? Make a run for it?!"

"It might not be as dumb as it sounds. You got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on top of the tank, but the rest have climbed down and joined the uh….feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far," Rick said, looked around the tank.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while the others are distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?"

"In that duffle bag my friend dropped out there, can I get to it?" Rick asked.

"Forget the bag, it's not an option. What do you have on you?"

Rick dropped the radio and picked up the gun he took from the walker, removing the clip. He signed in relief, he had rounds. He looked over at the walker in the corner and went over, scavenging the body for anything that might be useful.

He didn't find anything on the body but when he looked up he saw a grenade sitting on a groove. He snatched it up, "yeah."

He returned to the radio, picking it up, "I got a Beretta, fifteen rounds."

"Make them count," the voice advised, "jump off the right side of the tank, keep going down, there's an alley maybe fifty yards. Be there."

Rick hesitated when he asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Have you been listening?! You're running out of time!" the voice urged.

Rick dropped the radio and pulled out the gun, grabbing a small shovel he saw hanging to the side. Looking up at the hatch, Rick took a breath before climbing up and pushing the hatch open. He looked around and sure enough the walkers had descended the tank and were feasting of the insides of the horse he and Penelope rode in on.

The lone walker turned and saw Rick, reaching out its arms as it leaned forward. Rick swung the shovel at its face and split his face in half. The walker let out a wounded cry as it fell back. Rick climbed out of the hatch and jumped down, landing badly.

He cried out but jumped to his feet despite the pain. He started shooting as soon as he was on his feet, running down the street. He just kept firing, trying to put down as many walkers as he could.

Suddenly, an Asian man jumped out, opening a fenced up alley. Instinctively, Rick pointed the gun at the man's face. The man leaned back screaming, "No! No! Not dead, not dead!"

Rick ran through the doorway before the Asian man closed it behind them. They began to run down the alley, the stranger urging Rick on, "Faster! Come on!"

Rick looked back saw that the walkers had gotten through the fence and were rushing after them. He fired the gun again as he followed the young man. He led Rick to a ladder and began to climb. Rick fired again before stuffing the gun behind his belt.

The young man looked down and screamed at him, "What are you doing?! Come on!"

The walkers were nearly on him as Rick began to climb. He felt the walkers grabbing at his legs as he climbed. When he finally got to the landing, he looked down and saw the alley was shoulder to shoulder with walkers. They had completely flooded the alley way.

Rick leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. Looking over at the young man, he saw the ball cap wearing man giving him an annoyed glare, "Nice moves there Clint Eastwood."

The young man glanced at his uniform, "You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?"

Rick leaned on to the railing, catching his breath, "Wasn't my intention."

The young man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well whatever. Yeehaw! You're still a dumbass."

Rick straightened himself and stuck out his hand, "Rick. Thanks."

The young man looked at his hand before placing his own in Rick's, "Glenn. You're welcome."

Rick looked down at the walkers as he asked, "Listen, did you see where my friend went? I couldn't see her after crawling under the tank."

Glenn nodded, sending a wave of relief through Rick, "Where did she go? Which way?"

Glenn pointed in the opposite direction they had come from, "After you got into the tank, walkers started climbing on the truck, trying to get at her. She threw the bag of guns towards the tank, didn't even keep one! I would have at least kept one of the guns, man."

Rick urged him along, "And?"

Glenn realized he had started to get off topic and returned to Rick's question, "I saw her run down the opposite way we came. I lost sight of her after that, but she seemed okay."

Rick closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Glenn looked down and saw the walkers beginning to try and climb the ladder, "Oh no!"

Glenn and Rick turned around and looked up the rest of the ladder. It went straight to the top of a very tall building. Glenn looked at Rick, "Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half-full kind of guy."

When they got to the top, Glenn led Rick down into the building where they exited on to another roof. Glenn stopped in front of a hatch and opened it. Before going down, Rick had to ask, "Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?"

Glenn removed his backpack and dropped it down, lowering himself down on to the ladder. Looking up at Rick, he said, "Call it foolish naïve hope that if I'm up shit creek, that somebody might do the same for me.

Grinning, Glenn said, "Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you!"

Glenn disappeared into the darkness before Rick followed him down into the building. At the bottom, Glenn led him out into an alley and began running down the stairs. He pulled out a walkie talkie and began talking, "I'm back! Got a guest plus four geeks in the alley!"

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs as four walkers noticed them and began coming towards them. Out a doorway, two men wearing head gear and padding came running out with baseball bats. They starting bashing the walkers over their heads, giving Glenn and Rick the opportunity to run into the building.

As Rick ran in after Glenn, he felt himself being pushed back, "Son of a bitch!"

There was a gun suddenly in his face, attached to the arm belonging to an angry looking woman with blonde hair. She glared at him as she pressed the gun further in his face, "We ought to kill you!"

One of the men in gear started taking off the gear, Morales was his name, least that's what Rick heard while running into the building. He looked at Andrea as he tore the padding off, "Just chill out, Andrea!"

The woman, Andrea, looked over at a black woman named Jacqui, who tried to calm the gun wielding woman, "Ease up now."

"Ease up?" Andrea asked, looking back at Rick, "We're dead because of this stupid asshole!"

Morales stepped up to Andrea and looked between her and Rick, "Andrea! I said back the hell up!"

When she didn't' move, Morales shrugged his shoulders, "Or pull the trigger,"

Andrea removed the gun from Rick's face as tears filled her eyes. She shook her head, looking at him, "We're dead. All of us, because of you."

Rick at the people in the room, unsure of how it was his fault, "I don't understand."

"Look," Morales grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the backroom and into what appeared to be a clothing store.

Morales spoke as he dragged Rick through the shop, "We came into the city to scavenge some supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving."

Rick felt himself be pushed forward, stumbling a bit as Morales urged him forward, "You know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the OK Corral!"

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds!" a black man named T-Dog complained, standing behind Rick.

Morales nodded towards the doors and Rick saw why everyone was so angry. The doors were made of glass and there were walkers banging against them.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said, stepping next to Rick. Everyone took a step back when one of the walkers began banging on the doors with a large rock.

They moved further back into the store, trying to put distance between them and the doors. Andrea looked at Rick, "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?"

Rick looked at the group and said, "We were trying to flag a helicopter."

"A helicopter? Ain't no helicopters out there man!" T-Dog said, looking at him as if he were insane.

Jacqui laid a hand on T-Dog's shoulder as she turned to Rick, "You were just hallucinating. It was your imagination, it happens."

Rick shook his head, "No, there was. It wasn't just me. My friend, she saw it too."

Morales turned towards T-Dog, asking, "How's that CB?"

T-Dog tried adjusting the signal on the walkie in his hand as Morales asked, "Can you contact the others?"

"Others? The refuge center?" Rick asked, looking at Morales with hope. Maybe Lori and Carl where there.

Jacqui scoffed, "Yeah, they got biscuits waiting for us."

"Got no signal," T-Dog said, looking at Morales with slight panic. He suddenly realized something and said, "Maybe the roof!"

BANG!

Everyone looked up at the ceiling as the sound of a gunshot came from above them. Andrea sighed stressfully and said, "Oh no! Was that Dixon?!"

Rick saw everyone begin to run and followed after. He chased after them as they ran up the back stairwell and up to the roof. The sun blinded him momentarily but when his eyes adjusted he saw a man standing on the edge of the roof, shooting a rifle down below.

"Hey Dixon, you crazy?!" Morales shouted, running towards the man called Dixon.

This man, from what Rick could see, was the definition of white trash. He wore worn out jeans and vest covering a dirty old shirt. He was slightly dirty and as he spoke, had a strong Georgian accent, "Y'all ought to be more polite to the man holdin' a gun, hun?"

He jumped down from the edge of the roof, a cocky grin on his face. Rick didn't like him. T-Dog started going off on the redneck, "Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!"

Dixon held the rifle with ease in his hands as he gave T-Dog a disgusted look as the man continued to yell, "And you bringing even more of 'em on our ass man! Just chill!"

"Hey! Hey!" Dixon hollered over T-Dog, "Bad enough I got this taco vendor on my ass all day, now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so. That'll be the day."

Rick stood next to Glenn as Dixon stepped closer to T-Dog. He looked at Glenn with unease as Dixon spoke to T-Dog. He did not like where this was going.

T-Dog, hearing the accusation in Dixon's voice, said, "That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell me?"

Morales tried to intervene, "T-Dog, let it go."

"No!" T-Dog held out his hand to Morales, refusing to brush the comment off.

Morales turned to Dixon, "Now Merle, just relax okay? We got enough trouble."

Rick looked at Glenn, who held up his hand as a way of telling him to not do anything. As a cop, Rick's instincts were telling him to step in, but he didn't know these people so remained silent. Looking back at T-Dog and Merle, he watched as Merle spoke, "You wanna know the day?"

"Yeah!" T-Dog said forcefully, daring the man to say it.

"I'll tell you it'll be the day, Mr. Yo!" Merle insulted, " is the day I take orders from a nigger!"

"Motha-" T-Dog lunged forward prepared to swing at Merle, but the redneck was surprisingly fast. He stepped back and guarded himself with the rifle, budding T-Dog in the face with it.

T-Dog went down as everyone around suddenly moved. Andrea, Jacqui and Morales stood to the side, trying to talk Merle down as he assaulted T-Dog with the rifle. Rick stepped on to a large pipe to try and get him from behind, but Merle saw him coming. He swung at Rick, punching him square in the jaw.

Rick tumbled down to the ground, his face throbbing as he stretched out his jaw, rubbing it with his hand. Something suddenly came over him, a heat. It was an anger in him he hadn't felt before.

Merle kicked T-Dog in the chest as the man came at him again, sending him to the ground. The others were still trying to get Merle to stop, hollering at him to leave T-Dog alone. Merle jumped on T-Dog and began punching him over and over in the face.

Morales tried to step in only to be elbowed by Merle. Rick stood to his feet, woozy. Merle suddenly pulled out a gun he had stuffed in the front of his pants and aimed it at T-Dog. Andrea began pleading, "No! Oh no, please!"

Merle spit on T-Dog and rubbed it in his shirt as T-Dog grimaced in pain underneath him. Merle stood and looked around at the group in front of him, holding the gun in hand as he pointed at them lazily, " Alright, we're gonna have ourselves a little powwow. Talk 'bout who's in charge here. I vote me!"

The others pulled T-Dog away and started looking him over as Merle went off on his tangent, "Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time y'all. Show of hands. All in favor?"

He looked at the group and when Morales raised his hand slightly, Jacqui looked at him with disbelief, "Oh come on…"

"That's right!" Merle said as the others raised their hands, smirking as Jacqui gave the one fingered salute as an answer.

"Now, that means I'm the boss, "Merle said, grinning, "Now, anybody else?"

"Yeah,"

Turning around, Merle was suddenly smacked across the face with the rifle he had had only moments ago. Rick dropped the rifle and planted his knee in Merle's chest, grabbing the man's right hand. Cuffing Merle, he dragged the man towards one of the large pipes and locked the other handcuff to the thin cable attached to it.

Rick forced Merle to sit up and glared down at the man, holding him by the shirt. Merle clenched his teeth as he said, "Who the hell are you, man?"

Rick leaned in close to his face and growled, "Officer Friendly."

He got off of the redneck and reached for the handgun he had threated T-Dog with and discharged the bullet from the chamber, "Look here Merle, things are different now."

Merle gave Rick a look of indifference as Rick continued, "There are no niggers anymore, no dumb as shit inbred white trash fools either."

Merle rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"Only white meat and dark meat. There's us and the dead. We survive by pulling together not apart." Rick finished with the gun he took with Merle, who simply said, "Screw you man."

Rick dryly chuckled, "I can see you make it a habit of missing the point."

"Oh yeah? Well screw you twice," Merle replied, looking away from Rick.

Rick pressed the gun against Merle's head, "You ought to be more polite to the man with a gun. Only common sense."

The others looked on in silence as Rick held the gun against Merle's head, "You wouldn't. Yer a cop."

Rick removed the gun and leaned in close, "All I am anymore is a man trying to find his wife and son. Anyone gets in the way of that is gonna lose."

The two men started at each other, daring one another to say or do something. When Merle didn't say anything, Rick began searching him. He reached into the redneck's pocket and pulled out a small vile.

Flicking him on the nose, Rick said, "You got something on your nose there."

As Rick walked away, Merle said, "What're you gonna do? Arrest me? Hey!"

Rick walked over the side of the building and threw whatever substance Merle had stashed on him over the side. Merle pulled at the handcuff, trying to get at Rick, "What are you doing man? That's my stuff! You better pray! If I get loose, you better pray! You hear me you pig?"

Rick walked away and leaned against the other side of the building, "Yeah your voice carries."

His hand began to shake as Rick leaned against the building. He gripped his wrist tightly to get it under control. Morales appeared beside him, "You're not Atlanta PD. Where are you from?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I'm up the road aways."

Morales laughed, "Well, Officer Friendly, welcome to the big city."

* * *

The smell was horrible, not to mention the heat. Penelope covered her mouth and nose with her bandana as she listened for the reekers outside. She had jumped inside an open dumpster after running from them.

She clutched her gun in her hand as one grew close the dumpster. She scooted into the corner and felt something brush against her hand. Looking down she had to force herself from screaming as a rat crawled across the back of her hand.

Penelope flung the rat across the dumpster and then rubbed the back of her hand on her pants. The rat squeaked as it hid under a bag of trash. She glared at the little vermin with distain. She hated rats.

Before jumping into the dumpster, Penelope had initially planned on climbing on top to get to a ladder, but with so many reekers on her, she didn't have enough time. Now, she sat in filth as she waited for the walkers to lose interest.

Leaning against the side of the dumpster, Penelope's thoughts drifted to Rick. After she had tried to get the walkers attention to give Rick time to get under the tank, they had begun to swarm around the convoy. She had thrown the bag of guns towards the tank, trying to get them to Rick before jumping down and running for it.

She had been in the dumpster for a while and the number of reekers she could hear had dwindled. They probably had gone back for the horse. But there were still a few outside and she didn't want to be there when they were done with the poor horse.

Another rat scurried by and she curled her lip at it. As she watched it crawl away, she tried to think of a way to get out of there without drawing attention to herself. The last thing she needed was for another hoard to come after her.

What could she do?

A sudden squeak made her look over to see the two rats fighting over what looked like rotten meat. One of the rats had apparently bitten the other and won. The injured rat was standing to the side as the winning rat ate its' prize. Guess walkers weren't the only things that liked to bite.

As she watched the winning rat eat, an idea suddenly popped into her head. One that made her appreciate rats for once.

Pulling out a knife from the back of her belt, she set her hatchet down and got to her knees. Slowly, she crawled towards the two rats. She went for the injured one first and grabbed it by the tail. It started to squeak and wiggle, trying to break free from her.

_Ew, ew, ew!_

She quickly stabbed the rat, aiming for the heart. Dropping it, she turned to see the other rat still gnawing on the rotten meat. She raised the knife and quickly lunged down, killing it instantly. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as the heat made her sweat.

Looking up at the cover, she rose to her feet and slowly lifted it to peek outside. She sighed in relief when she only saw four near the dumpster. At the end of the alley, she could see the street was filled with reekers, so that way was no good. Her only option was to try and get to the ladder over the dumpster.

Bending down, she picked up the two dead rats and began gutting them, trying to get as much blood as possible to distract the walkers outside. She tossed the first out and smiled in victory as one of the walkers suddenly sniffed around. It looked down and saw the rat. It got to the ground and began biting into it. Looking at the other three, she saw they had noticed the one walker eating. She threw the last rat towards them and watched as they pounced, all trying to get to it.

Taking the chance, she bend down and picked up her hatchet and strapped it back to her holster before lifting the cover as quietly as possible.

The walkers were distracted momentarily with the bloody rats, but they would last long at all. She pulled herself up and climbed on top of the dumpster. Penelope could hear the walkers chomping and slurping as they ate the rats. Not looking back, she jumped up to grab at the ladder.

She missed and the sound of her feet hitting the metal dumpster caught the walkers' attention. Looking down she saw they beginning to approach the dumpster. Turning back to the ladder, she jumped again, her fingers wrapping around the metal.

She heaved herself up and hugged the ladder when she was high enough. Looking down, she saw them reached up, their mouths open. She pulled down her bandana and took a breath of air.

"Thank God for rats," she sighed, beginning to climb up to the roof.

When she reached the top, she toppled over and laid on her back. She just stared at the sky for a moment, catching her breath. She could see the clouds were beginning to darken which probably meant rain was coming.

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair and then rested her elbows on her knees as she looked around the roof. She should be safe for a while. At least reekers couldn't climb.

After resting, Penelope stood and approached the side of the building to try and look at what kind of shit she got herself into. Looking down, she saw that the entire street was filled with walkers. They were still going at the horse but she noticed that they had lost interest in the tank.

She wanted to belief that Rick was alright, that he got away somehow. Pulling out a pair of small binoculars from her backpack, she looked through to try and get a better look. She could see a few random dead walkers lying on the street. They seemed to have formed a trail; from the tank and down the sidewalk. Following the line of dead walkers, she stopped when she saw an alley full of walkers.

Did Rick go down there?

Using the binoculars, she looked further down the street and saw walkers surrounding some glass doors. They were trying to get in. She set down the binoculars and looked across the street at the building.

Were those people?!

Penelope quickly looked through the binoculars again and could see a group of people on a roof. She opened her mouth to yell out but stopped when they started walking through the door of the roof.

She slid down and sat on the ground, "Damn it!"

Opening her bag, she pulled out a bottle of water and a granola bar. She might as well eat while she waited to see if they would return. She wasn't going anywhere until those streets were clearer. As she bit into the granola, a roll of thunder could be heard overhead.

* * *

Rick rushed out into the alley with Morales. He prayed this plan worked. Bending down, he and Morales picked up one of the walkers lying in the alley and rushed back inside. They dragged the corpse into the back room of the store and laid the body down.

"You sure about this?" Glenn asked, staring at the body with a miserable look.

Rick picked up a visor and put it on his head. He patted Glenn on the back, "Try not to think about it."

"Yeah right," Glenn retorted.

Sighing, Rick lowered the visor and used a crowbar to break into a case containing an axe. The others stood around the corpse, wearing coats and gloves. Rick walked up to the corpse and stared down at it.

Rick raised the axe to strike but stopped himself. Glenn, who had turned away, looked back when Rick pulled away and lowered the axe. Rick dropped the axe and removed the visor from his face.

He got to his knees and started searching the dead walker. He pulled out a wallet and opened it. Rick looked up at the others and said, "Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license; born 1979."

He handed the license to Glenn before searching the rest of Wayne Dunlap, "He had twenty-eight dollars in his pocket when he died, and a picture of a pretty girl."

Rick's thoughts turned to Penelope and stood, "My friend, the one I lost outside, I only knew her for a couple of days."

He looked at the group and shrugged, "I didn't know her really, but she showed me a kindness I don't know if I can ever repay. She saved my life."

He shook his head and returned to Wayne Dunlap, "This man, he used to be like us. Worried about bills or the rent. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne. And I'm gonna tell them about Penelope."

Rick returned Wayne's wallet to his pocket and reached for the visor. Standing over Wayne's corpse, Rick held the axe in his hands as Glenn flipped the license over. Looking at the others, he said, "One more thing,"

They looked at him and he showed them the license, "He's an organ donor."

Rick gripped the axe tightly and swung it down into Wayne's gut. The others groaned as the smell hit the air, covering their faces as Rick continued to bury the axe into Wayne's corpse, smearing the blood and matter around.

Rick stopped and handed the axe to Morales, "Keep chopping."

Glenn leaned down and felt sick, "I'm so gonna hurl."

"Later," Rick said, pointing at him.

Morales continued to chop as Rick said, the insides of the corpse spewing out with wet noises. Rick looked at everybody else, "Everybody got gloves?"

Looking at them, Rick said, "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes."

They all bent down and began digging into the guts. Rick took a handful and began rubbing it over the coat he put on over his clothes. The others helped smear it over both him and Glenn. The former was groaning in disgust as he felt the insides of a person being rubbed over him.

"Oh geez! Oh this is bad!" Glenn closed his eyes and cringed when Andrea laid a string of intestine around his neck.

"Think about something else, "Rick suggested, as the others continued to rub guts over him, "Puppies and kittens."

T-Dog couldn't help but add, "Dead puppies and kittens."

Glenn turned away suddenly and hurled all over the floor. Andrea looked at T-Dog as she touched Glenn's back, "That is just evil, what is wrong with you?"

Jacqui, angry herself, looked at Rick, "Next time, let the cracker beat his ass!"

"I'm sorry y'all," T-Dog apologized as he bent down and picked up more guts.

"You suck," Glenn moaned, holding his stomach.

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked.

Andrea curled her nose, "Oh yeah."

Turning to Glenn, she pulled out her gun, "Just in case."

She stuffed it in the front of his pants with a grimace as she touched the gut-stained coat.

"If we make it back, be ready," Rick said, looking at T-Dog.

"What about Merle Dixon?" he asked.

Rick reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. He tossed them to T-Dog before turning to Morales, "Give me the axe."

Morales did as Rick asked and stepped back as Rick aimed the axe over the already mutilated corpse, "We need more guts."

* * *

"Hey!"

Penelope jumped up and down when she saw people running back on to the roof. A roll of thunder clapped overhead. Looking up she saw the clouds were growing darker.

Looking back at the other roof, she kept waving her arms, "Hey!"

They weren't looking over. She growled in frustration and stomped her foot as she stared across the way.

A sudden drop of rain fell on her nose and she looked up, "Great."

She lifted her backpack and held it over her head as she continued to call out to the group of people, "Heeyyy!"

By chance, she looked down and saw that the walkers in the street were suddenly moving further down. Following them, she couldn't make out what they were going after. She looked back at the other people and bit her lip. This may be her only chance of getting across.

She strapped on her backpack and ran towards the door of the roof. She swung it open and pulled out her hatchet as she descended into the building. She had to find an exit, fast.

* * *

"Come on, let's go!"

Morales, Andrea, and Jacqui grabbed their gear after Glenn radioed them to be ready. They ran towards the door as Merle yanked on the handcuff, "Hey! You can't leave me here! Morales!"

Morales stopped in the doorway after Andrea and Jacqui ran inside. T-Dog was coming up behind and stopped. Looking back at Merle, T-Dog sighed.

"We got to go!" Morales said before running after Andrea and Jacqui.

"Come on T-Dog! You can't leave me! Not like this! Damn it, s'not human!" Merle pleaded, tugging his arm.

T-Dog looked between Merle and the door before he turned back towards Merle and ran towards him. As he turned, T-Dog's foot caught on the tool bag, sending it falling to the ground, tools flying.

As T-Dog grew closer he pulled out the key only to trip. Falling forward, he and Merle watched in horror as the key flew from T-Dog's hand and slid into a drain.

Merle looked at T-Dog in fury, "Son of a Bitch!"

T-Dog sat up and looked at Merle, "I'm sorry!"

"You did that on purpose!" Merle roared. T-Dog go to his feet and began making his way towards the door.

Merle, panicking, twisted around, "Don't leave me man! Don't leave me!"

He yanked and pulled at his hand, desperately trying to break free from the handcuff keeping him there. T-Dog repeatedly said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" as he ran towards the door.

As Merle continued to holler and scream, T-Dog stopped as he closed the door, and locked up the door with the chain that hung beside the door. T-Dog hesitated for a moment before rushing down the stairs after the rest of the group.

"Rot in hell! You all rot in hell!" Merle cursed, staring at the closed door.

Merle gritted his teeth as he pressed his feet on to the pipe as he pulled. Those assholes! They left him! He pulled, ignoring the pain as the handcuff dug into the skin of his wrist. When it still wouldn't budge, he got to his knees and screamed, "Y'all rot in hell!"

* * *

When Penelope got to the streets, she saw that the walkers had gotten through the glass doors of the building, meaning she had to find another route. She had ended up being chased into an office building attached to the building where she saw the people on the room. She ended up being stuck there for an hour or two.

Later, she found an exit that led across to the building and could only hope that the people still remained. She had hoped that Rick might be with them.

She was disappointed however, when she got to the roof and saw that there was no one around, "Damn."

As she moved across the roof, she stopped when she heard something further down. Tilting her head she heard mumbling. It was a man's voice.

"That's right…you heard me bitch…ya got a problem? Bring it on if ya man enough…or take up the chain if yer a pussy. You heard me, you pussy-ass noncom bitch. You ain't deaf…"

Penelope peeked around the large air conditioner unit and was shocked at the sight in front of her. A man sat against a large pipe, his head bent down as he spoke. She stayed where she was, unsure of what was happening.

The man continued to have a conversation, apparently hallucinating, "Take it up the damn chain of command or you can kiss my lily-white ass. That's right. That's what I said. You heard me…."

Slowly, Penelope walked towards the man, concerned. Where were the other people? Looking down at him, she gasped when she saw he was handcuffed. The man tilted his head towards her and started talking to her. Well, not her. To whoever he thought he was talking to.

He chuckled as he said, "And then this idiot, he takes a swing. You know, and well…"

Penelope stepped back when he started laughing hysterically. She stayed out of his reach, not sure of what he might do, even though he was chained to the pipe behind him. Looking down at his arm, she could tell he had spent some time trying to get out. There was dried blood caked down his wrist.

"Oh, ya should've seen the look on his face when I punched out his front teeth! Yeah, five of 'em. Pow! Pow! Just like that. Huh? Oh my god…16 months in the stockade…oh that's what them teeth cost me. That was…that was hard time, but by god, it was worth every minute of it, just to see that prick spit his teeth out on the ground. Yes sir, worth every minute."

The man leaned his head back and Penelope could see he had been burnt by the sun, his face red and peeling. She stood in front of him now and pulled out the last bottle of water she had.

"Oh no..NO NO, NO NO! God! God! No, no! God!"

Penelope gasped and jumped back when the man started screaming and becoming hysterical. She set her bag down on the ground, along with the water. Holding out her hands, she to speak to him, "Sir! Hey! Hey! Calm down!"

The man didn't seem to realize she was there as he looked towards the sky, yanking on the handcuff around his wrist, "Jesus! Merciful Christ!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Penelope saw the stairwell door that she saw the people run down and cursed. There were walkers trying to get out. Looking closer, she saw that the door had been chained shut. Why would those people leave this man?

The man seemed to gain some sense as he looked over at the door and saw the walkers. Gently, Penelope said, "Sir?"

He turned and saw her standing over him, her shadow casting over him. The man reached out with his free hand and grabbed her arm, "Please! Help me!"

She stumbled to her knees due to the sheer force of the man pulling her down. She touched his shoulder, "Shh, calm down! All that noise is going to draw attention!"

The man suddenly started crying and leaned forward until his forehead touched her shoulder, "Jesus. Jesus, please. I didn't behave, I know. I know I'm being punished. I know. I deserve it…"

She rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying to reassure the stranger she found on the roof, "It's okay, just…take deep breaths."

The man pulled away and blinked his eyes. He took a deep breath and let go of the vise grip he had on her arm. She scooted back until she could grab the bottle of water and screwed off the lid. The man tore the bottle from her hand and started gulping it down.

"Not so fast!" she warned.

The man threw the bottle to the side and looked at her, breathing hard, "Who the hell are you?"

"Penelope. What happened?"

He looked back at the door to look at the walkers, making sure the chain was still holding up before turning back. He licked his lips before saying, "They left me here! Started beating the shit out of me and handcuffed me to this damn pipe!"

Penelope looked down at his wrist and said, "How long have you been up here?"

"Hell if I know! Oh shit!" the man yelled.

The door was starting to groan under the weight of the dead trying to break through. The man pointed over his shoulder and begged, "The hacksaw! Get the hacksaw!"

Penelope looked over and saw a tool bag lying on its side, tools splayed out everywhere. There was an old hacksaw lying among them. She jumped over the pipes and picked it up. Returning to the man's side, he urged her to cut through the cuffs, "Hurry!"

She pressed the hacksaw against the cuff and started to move her arm back and forth, trying to cut through the thin metal. "It's not working!"

"Give it here!" he took the hacksaw from her and started trying himself. Penelope looked back over at the door and saw a few walkers were able to put their arms through, and one or two heads poking out.

"Useless piece of shit!" the man yelled, dropping the hacksaw.

He suddenly pointed at a small drain behind her, "That damned asshole dropped the key down the drain."

Penelope tried to look inside but frowned when she saw the drain went straight down into the building. She looked over at the man, "It goes to far."

The man fell back against the pipe and shook his head back and forth, "No, no…."

Penelope jumped when the door began to give, "Shit!"

The man looked back and suddenly became angry as he began cursing at the sky, "That's okay! Never you mind, silly Christ boy! I ain't begged you before, I ain't gonna start begging now!"

He reached for the hacksaw once more. Penelope looked over at the door when she heard the man scream. She looked back sharply and to her horror saw the man was starting to cut through his hand.

"STOP!"

She slid to her knees and covered her mouth as she watched the man cut through his hand. "Oh my god!"

The man cut again, this time nearly falling over. She reached out and pushed him back, "Stay awake!"

She looked down and saw his hand was still hanging on halfway. Blood was pouring out like a faucet. Penelope's heart was racing as she reached out and started undoing the man's belt. When she got it undone, she quickly wrapped it around the man's forearm and pulled it tightly, creating a tourniquet.

The man groaned in pain before he took the hacksaw and with one final stroke, removed his hand from his wrist. He fell forward and landed on his side. Penelope leaned over him and pressed her fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

The man mumbled something under his breath but she couldn't make it out. Hearing the door creek, she looked over and saw the chain was about to give. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaning down and pulling at the man's good arm, "Come on!"

The man remained on the ground. Penelope yanked on his arm, "You did not just cut your hand off to die! Get up!"

The man stumbled to his feet and threw his arm over her shoulder, "Yer a bossy lil' bitch, ain't ya?"

She glared at him as she pulled him the way she had come, "Yes! And this bossy bitch is trying to help you!"

When they got to the other doorway, the man mumbled, "What's your name honeybunch?"

She rolled her eyes, "I already told you my name. Penelope."

"Did you? Well Penny-"

"It's Penelope! Not Penny, don't call me that," she corrected as she helped him down the steps. She saw that despite the tourniquet she had made, blood was still dripping from his wound. She had to stop it somehow.

She ended up dragging him back to the office building she had held up in and set him down at a desk in one of the offices, "Don't move, okay? I'm going to try and find something for that wound of yours."

Penelope went in search of something that could stop the bleeding and eventually found the kitchen area. She looked around and discovered a Bunsen burner. She also found a hamburger weight.

When she returned to the office she was surprised to find the man standing, holding a wrench as he stood over a dead walker, "What happened?!"

He stumbled but he grinned at her, "Bashed his brains in, what's it look like, sweet thing?"

She rolled her eyes as she took his arm again, "Come on, I think I can stop the bleeding."

When they got to the kitchen area, she lit the burner and took the weight in her hand before looking at him, "I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt."

The man gripped the side of the stove and said, "Just do it."

She held the weight over the open flames of the burner until it was hot enough. She handed him her extra bandana and said, "Bite on this."

He gripped it between his teeth and started breathing fast as he watched her bring the weight closer to his wound. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils and he screamed into the bandana in his mouth, biting down hard.

Penelope held the weight against his wound until she was sure it was cauterized. She set the weight on the stove and looked at his stump. It looked like it was excruciating but at least he wasn't bleeding out anymore.

The man took her bandana from his mouth and held it out. When she saw his spit all over it she held up her hands, "That's okay, you keep it."

He dropped it on to the stove next to the weight before lifting his stump, staring at it, "Damn girl."

Penelope realized that she had no idea who this man was. He looked like somebody she used to see on Cops. "What's your name?"

"Me? Name's Merle," he said, pushing himself off of the stove, "Suppose I should thank you for the help."

She shrugged, "Anyone would have tried to help."

He snorted and started laughing, "Sweetheart, you know the world's in the shitter, right?"

She raised a brow, "Yeah."

He seemed to think she wasn't seeing his point by the look on his face, "That means people usually don't stop and help a guy handcuffed to a roof."

"Well," she said, "I'm not people, Merle."

He chuckled, wincing slightly from the pain pulsating from his stump, "Tell ya what, why don't we stick together, get out of this shithole."

Penelope bit her lip before shaking her head, "I'm looking for some people; I can't just leave them."

Merle looked at her funny, "Oh yeah? Who?"

"My brother and a friend I lost in the city," she explained, thinking about Jacob and Rick. Merle made an "mmhmm" sound in his throat before looking behind him towards the door, "Sorry to tell ya this,"

He looked back at her, "but ah, they're both probably long gone. Either left the city or are geek chow."

She frowned and her smile faltered, "That's not true."

Merle stepped closer and said, "Look, you can stay and look for yer brother and all that, but I'm tellin' you, ya need to get out. Ain't safe to stay."

He nodded his head in the direction of the door, "Come on, Merle'll get you out of here."

"But-"

"Come on!" he stressed, cutting her off.

Penelope ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Fine!"

As she followed Merle, he looked over his shoulder, "Don't look so glum, sweetheart. Yer alive, aintcha?"

She didn't reply. She just walked after Merle, making sure he didn't fall over from blood lose. As she followed, she wondered if she would ever find Jacob. Atlanta had been her last hope to finding him. Then she lost Rick in the street. She could only pray that he got out, that he would find his family.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Five - Reunion


	7. Chapter Five - Reunion

Yay! Thanks so much for all the reviews! To answer some questions: 1) I will be sure to put who's POV is being used to prevent confusion when I shift POV. 2) Penelope's nickname is Penny. She is quick to tell Merle not to call her that because she reserves it for those close to her, and since she doesn't know Merle just yet, she isn't comfortable with him calling her that. 3) I will be focusing more on Penelope in the coming chapters, but I wanted to keep Rick and the others in the loop. 4) You may have noticed that the chapter title changed from "Into the Fire" to "Reunion". I accidentally gave the next chapter's title instead of this one's. Oops.

Thanks so much for all the followings, favorites, and reviews! keep 'em coming!

Special thanks to Kalafina94 and ravensandrats!

enjoy reading!

* * *

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_  
_ So alone and wondering why I feel this way_  
_ So wide the world_  
_ Can love remember how to get me home to you_  
_ Someday_

_ We'll be together again_  
_ All just a dream in the end_  
_ We'll be together again_

_ So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_  
_ Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

_ I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_  
_ Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

_ We'll be together again_  
_ All just a dream in the end _

"Together Again" - Evanescence

* * *

Reunion

QUARRY POV

It was the sound of a car alarm that made Shane jump up from the lawn chair he sat in. He had been trying to get Carl to go down to the quarry with him to catch some frogs. Dale, on watch duty, stood on top of the RV looking out in the distance through his binoculars.

"Talk to me, Dale!" he yelled up at the older man, making his way to the RV.

"Can't tell yet," Dale said, looking back for a moment before bringing the binoculars back to his face.

Peering through them, he looked across the quarry to see a red mustang speeding down the road, its alarm blaring.

Down below, Amy looked worried, "Is it them? Are they back?"

Lori and Carl began making their way over, Lori finishing Carl's haircut.

Dale continued to follow the red sports car as it grew closer on the road, "I'll be damned"

"What is it?" Amy asked, looking up at Dale.

Dale lowered the binoculars, "Stolen car is my guess."

Everyone watched in silence as the car grew closer, the alarm getting louder. It pulled into camp and came to a stop. To everyone's surprise, it was Glenn Rhee who stepped out of the car, a wide grin on his face as he did.

"Holy crap, turn that damned thing off!" yelled Dale, staring at the young man, amazed to see him back.

"I don't know how!" Glenn said, waving his arms above his head.

"Pop the hood," hollered Shane.

When Glenn didn't move fast enough, Shane banged on the hood, "Would you pop the damn hood please!"

Glenn had a hard time hearing Shane due to Amy screaming in his ear about Andrea.

Doing as the former cop said, Glenn reached into the car and popped the hood. Shane reached inside and yanked the wire to the alarm out as Glenn reassured Amy that Andrea was fine.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? Is she okay?" she begged.

Annoyed, Glenn said, "Yeah, yeah she's fine! Everyone's fine!"

As an afterthought, Glenn added, "Well…Merle not so much."

Shane and Dale scolded Glenn about driving such a loud car up to the camp, and how it could draw in walkers. Glenn apologized but couldn't help but show off the car, "Got a cool car."

As though that would make up for the noise.

A moment later, the sounds of another vehicle rolling into camp caught their attention. It was a moving van. Everyone gathered around, anticipating the return of their loved ones who had been gone far too long for their liking.

Inside the van, Rick pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Beside him Morales patted his arm and said, "Come meet everybody."

He could see Andrea running from the back of the truck with outstretched arms. A younger blonde girl came running and wrapped her arms around her.

He had hoped Atlanta would be the end of this nightmare. That he would find a safe haven with protection and his family. He found only more walkers and on top of that, lost the one friend he had from the beginning of all this.

He rubbed the back of his head before getting out of the van. Rick walked around, resting his hands on his hips as he felt the strain of the day roll down his back. He felt hopeless.

He saw Morales walk over with his wife and kids, a pang hitting the inside of his chest as he watched him in envy.

"How'd you get out of there, anyway?" Shane asked incredibly.

From beside the sports car, Glenn said, "New guy. He got us out."

From beside Dale, Morales added, "Yeah, crazy vato. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!"

Hearing Morales call him, Rick began walking towards them.

Though Morales continued to speak, Rick couldn't hear him. All thought, all sound escaped him. Only the sight of his best friend since the seventh grade filled his senses. The sight of his wife and son seemed to slow down time. Something broke inside of him as tears filled his eyes. He reached out his hand and words escaped him.

"DAD!"

And suddenly he could hear again. He started running towards him son, who was crying out, "Dad! Dad!" over and over.

He grabbed Carl and pulled him against him, falling to the ground. He laid there in the dirt just holding his son, crying into his hair.

Rick slowly rose to his feet, crying as he carried Carl in his arms as he strode to his wife, wrapping her up in his arms with their son between them. He kissed them both over and over, breathing in the smell of them; a smell he never realized he could miss.

* * *

MERLE & PENELOPE

"Stop it."

Merle dropped his hand away from his wound and looked across the train car at the young girl who had helped him hours earlier. She was a pretty thing, with smooth skin and long honey brown hair.

They had gotten to the outskirts of the city, near a train yard, when the sun began to set. The girl had insisted on stopping, barking at him that he needed to rest and that it wasn't safe to travel at night. She was right. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

The girl was resourceful; he'd give her that. Hell, who would have thought to use a hamburger weight as a cauterizer?

She stared at him, the florescent glow from a military cyalume light stick bouncing off her face. Her eyes traveled down to his stump and she sighed, "It needs to be cleaned."

Merle looked down at his self-mutilation, curling his lip, "S'alright, lil 'bit, don't worry yer pretty little head."

She shook her head and began rummaging through that backpack of hers, the one that seemed to be bottomless. She pulled out a flask and Merle cheered, "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Hand over the booze!"

Penelope held her arm out of reach as Merle leaned forward, trying to take it from her. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a roll of gauze, "It's not for drinking."

She chuckled when he seemed to pout, "Come on now, honeybun…don't be like that."

She glared pointedly at him and said, "I told you to stop calling me those names, Merle."

Setting the bag aside, Penelope walked over to Merle's side and got to her knees, reaching for his handless arm, "You need to keep it clean, otherwise it'll get infected."

Merle watched on as the young woman doctored his stump. He refused to flinch or show any sign of pain as she poured the alcohol from the flask over it. As she wrapped the gauze around it, he asked, "Say, where'd you learn all this stuff anyway?"

Her hazel eyes flashed up to him briefly before returning to her task, "I was a nurse."

Merle flashed a grin at her as she sat back on her knees, "Well ain't I just a lucky man."

Penelope rolled up the remaining gauze and crossed over to put it in her bag. She slid down the side of the container and played with a tear in her jeans. Looking over at Merle, she began to realize she really didn't know what kind of man he was, or why he was handcuffed to a roof. All he had told her was that the people he was with beat the shit out of him and left him to die.

Looking at him, she remembered getting guys like him in the ER. Guys who usually ended up there because of they decided to get into a fight because they were drunk or high….or both.

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around them, "What about you? What did you do before the world went under?"

"Me?" Merle laid his head against the metal wall, looking over at the petite woman. He shrugged his shoulders, "Not much."

"Oh come on, I told you!" she whined.

Merle chuckled when she stuck out her pouty lips and batted her eye lashes, "Please?"

He pointed his finger at her lazily, "Those doe eyes ain't gonna work on me."

"Fine, be that way," she said, rolling on to her side as she laid her head against her bag. She curled her legs up to her chest and looked over at Merle, "You should sleep; I'll keep watch."

To Penelope's surprise, Merle grew angry as he waved his handless arm around in the air, "This don't mean a fuckin' thing! I ain't no weak pussy!"

Arching an eyebrow, she chuckled as she said, "I didn't say that! You lost a lot of blood and you need to rest since you haven't eaten since I gave you my last granola bar."

Merle leaned forward and stared down at her, "What you gonna do? Huh?"

She rolled over and faced away from the stubborn redneck, staring at the rusty wall of the train car, "Do what you want. But I'm the one who went to nursing school, remember? I know a thing or two about recuperating."

Merle slid down the wall and laid on his back, his wounded wrist lying on his stomach and his good hand behind his head. He looked over at Penelope again and said, "Wake me up in a couple hours."

Though he couldn't see it, Penelope smirked as she curled her chin against bag. After a couple of minutes, the horrifying and loud snores of Merle filled the train car. Penelope turned around and stared at the man. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed as he slept.

Snorting, Penelope forced herself to sit up. She was tired too but Merle needed rest more. She wouldn't be waking him up in a few hours. _Sorry to disappoint you Merle._

Besides Merle's snoring, it was quiet. Glancing over at Merle once more, she made sure he was sleeping before opening a side pocket of her backpack. She pulled out a baggie and opened it. With care, she pulled out one of the many photographs she had taken with her as she left Missouri.

It was the only picture she had that had her whole family, well it would if she hadn't torn her mother's body out. She scoffed. _What mother?_

The picture had been taken when she was seven, a year before her parents' bitter divorce. There was her dad, a man who had always been a bit hefty with brown hair and a beard. That stupid hat she had given him as a father's day present when she was like five, on his head. He was sitting at the table with her in his lap. Behind him was her brother, thirteen at the time, hanging on their father's back. He was making a face at the camera. Her Nana was leaning forward and kissing the top of her head. Her grandpa stood behind them, resting his hand on her father's shoulder.

She ran her thumb over the image and blinked rapidly. A tear fell and landed on the picture. Penelope quickly wiped it away and then at her cheek.

When she had left Missouri, her grandparents had not been there. Grandpa Errol had taken her Nana Lynn on vacation to Florida since Nana Lynn always wanted to see the ocean. She had been unable to contact them and feared they were dead. They were old and even though her grandfather was a capable man, she didn't know if he could defend them against walkers.

Unable to hold it in, a sob escaped her lips. Penelope covered her mouth and tried to stop herself from crying. She laid down and buried her face in her bag to muffle her cries, not wanting to wake Merle.

She laid there, silently crying for the people she had lost. It wasn't them dying that was the hard part. It was the not knowing. Not knowing if they were alive or if they were dead, or if they were walking around as walkers. That was the hard part.

* * *

QUARRY POV

That night, around a low fire, Rick recalled what he had went through when he woke up in the hospital, "Disoriented."

Shane looked over the fire at his best friend, who sat with his wife and son close to him. He tried not to look on enviously as Rick continued to speak to the group, "I guess that comes closest; disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things but disoriented comes closest."

Dale set his cup on the group, "Words sometimes are meaningless, sometimes they fall short."

Rick looked at Lori, trying to memorize her face, "I felt like I had been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else. For a while, I thought I was trapped in some coma…dream…something I might not wake up from ever."

He paused and a look of appreciation came over his face, a small smile, "And then I saw her. She made everything real."

They all looked at him strangely. Glenn blinked and leaned forward, "Your friend? The one you lost in Atlanta?"

Rick nodded sadly, "Yeah."

He looked at Lori and then at Shane, "Her name's Penelope. She found me in the hospital when I was still…well, she helped me after I woke up."

Rick shook his head, "Like she was meant to find me."

Carl looked up at his dad as his head laid in his lap, "Mom said you died."

Rick looked down at his son, brushing his hair as he gave a tight smile, "She had every reason to believe that."

Lori went on to explain how he was supposed to have been flown to Atlanta but it had never happened. Rick wasn't surprised and said as much, "Probably got overrun."

Shane looked away from Lori and said to Rick, "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out," he looked back down at the fire.

Rick looked at Shane with gratitude, "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Shane. Can't begin to express it."

Silence fell until Dale, trying to break the tension, said, "There go those words again…falling short."

Later in the evening, Dale brought up the subject they had been ignoring. Looking around the fire, he asked, "Has anyone given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

T-Dog spoke up quickly, "I'll tell him. It's on me."

Rick sat up, and tried to step in for T-Dog, "I cuffed him, that makes it mine."

From where he sat, Glenn looked around the group, "Guys, it's not a competition."

Looking over at T-Dog, Glenn gave an apologetic look, "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

T-Dog didn't look at Glenn refusing to back down from his decision, "I did what I did; hell if I'm gonna hide from it."

"We could lie," offered Amy, sitting next to her sister, who quickly said, "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed."

Looking over to Lori, Andrea said, "Your husband did what needed to be done, and if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault."

Dale gave them an incredible look, not believing what he was hearing, "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that to do? Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from this hunt."

"I was scared," T-Dog said softly, looking around at them, "I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared, we all ran," Andrea said, "What's your point?"

T-Dog went on to say, "I stopped long enough to chain the door."

Beside him, Glenn turned his head slowly, staring at him as T-Dog went on, "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze, but not strong enough to break through. Not that chain, not that padlock."

Looking over at Rick, he said, "My point….Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

T-Dog stood and walked off, the guilt weighing down on him.

Later that night, Rick crawled into the tent with Lori and Carl. Carl was lying on a cot as he laid a hand on his head, "I found you, didn't I?"

Lori watched on from where she laid in the sleeping bag. A feeling of guilt washing over her as she watched her husband said, "I love you Carl," and kissed his forehead.

Rick, wearing only his boxers, crawled over Lori, kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her hand in his, "I found you both."

"Yeah," she said softly.

Rick watched her, his breath brushing against her ear as he said, "I knew I would."

"You're getting cocky now," she teased.

"No, no I knew. Walking into our home; all our pictures gone," he said.

Lori smiled and touched his arm before pulling a photo album out. Rick leaned over her, "Told you so."

Lori's eyes roamed over his face, "Now you're really getting cocky…a lot."

After looking at the photos together, Rick took the album from her and laid it to the side. Turning down the lantern, Rick gave a look over to Carl, making sure he was asleep. When he was sure his son was out, he turned back to Lori and began kissing her deeply, running his hands down her side.

His hand crawled back up to her neck, brushing his thumb against the soft thin there. His fingers brushed against a chain hanging around her neck. She pulled the chain from under her shirt and revealed the wedding ring she had kept close to her heart.

"Want this back?"

He extended his hand and she unfastened the chain, letting the ring fall into her hand before sliding the wedding ring on his finger. Rick kissed her again, looking over at Carl again."

"He won't wake up," she said softly.

Rick smiled before pulled the covers over them, letting himself get lost as his wife wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

The following morning, Rick woke with the sun shining through the tent. Blinking rapidly, covered her eyes with his hand before looking around to see the tent empty. Looking over he saw clothes and shoes set out for him.

After getting dressed, Rick headed out and said good morning to Jacqui as she passed. Up ahead was Carol Peletier, whose husband, Ed, had caused a small disturbance the night before with their fire.

"Good morning," she said, patting a pile of folded clothes, "They're still a little damp but the sun should have them dry in no time."

Taken aback by such a kind gesture, he said, "You washed my clothes?"

"Well, the best I could," she said, returning to her ironing, "with a washboard. It makes me wish my Maytag back home."

Rick nodded, "Thank you."

She nodded as he looked over and saw Glenn. Stepping next to him, he saw the heartbroken look on the young man's face. He looked on as the red sports car was stripped for parts, "Look at 'em. Vultures. Go on, strip it clean!"

Dale patted Glenn on the back as he passed, "Generator needs every drop they can get. No power without it."

Glenn looked at Rick, disappointed, "Thought I'd get to drive it a few more days."

Rick patted him on the back, slightly teasing, "Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday."

Looking over, Rick saw Lori hanging laundry. He walked over and felt almost sheepish after the night before. It had been a long time for him and Lori, even before the world fell apart.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the serious look on his face.

Dreading the conversation that was about to take place, Rick confessed, "I've been thinking…about the man we left behind."

Lori just looked at him before looking down at the laundry in her hands, shaking her head, "You're not serious."

Shane came driving into camp, bringing water to the campers, "Water's here y'all! Just remember to boil before use."

Turning away from Shane, Lori said, "Are you asking me? Or you telling me?"

"Asking," Rick said, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, I think it's crazy. I mean, I think it's the stupidest way-"

"AHH!"

"MOM!"

They both turned to the sounds of screaming. Carl cried out for Lori, sending her and Rick running in the direction of the noise.

"CARL!" Lori screamed.

"MOMMY!" That was Sophia, Carol's daughter and Carl's friend.

Everyone was running now, chasing the screaming into the woods. When they reached Carl and Sophia, Lori stayed with their son as Rick kept running with some of the men, including Dale, Shane, and Glenn.

They stopped short at the sight of a walker gnawing at the body of a doe. Arrows were sticking out of the body as the walker tore at the deer's neck. Shane checked the perimeter as Rick walked up behind the walker with the others.

The walker turned and noticed them. It started to growl as it rose to its feet. It lunged forward and Rick, along with the others began beating at the walker. It tumbled to the ground as they continued to stab and beat at it. It was Dale who brought down an axe to severe the head from the walker's body, sending it rolling.

The others stepped away from the body and looked down at it. Dale pointed down at the body, "This is the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain."

Jim, clutching a pitchfork in his hand, said, "They're running out of food in the city, that's what."

The rustling of leaves caused them to turn, thinking it was another walker. They lifted their weapons only to lower them when a man emerged from the trees.

He was in his mid-thirties, early forties, with short brown hair. Sweat dripped from his skin from the long hours in the heat. He wore a shirt with no sleeves and pants with holes in them. He carried a crossbow in his hands.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer!" he cursed, walking towards the fallen doe.

He looked down at the bloody hole where the deer's neck once was with a sneer, "Look at it, all gnawed on by this,"

He started kicked the headless walker, "filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down son," advised Dale, watching the dirt-covered man step away from the walker.

The man marched over to Dale and got in his face, "What do you know 'bout it old man?"

Shane attempted to put space between Dale and the angry man, but the man still leaned forward in Dale's face, "Take that stupid hat and go back ta On Golden Pond."

Turning back to the deer, the man sighed and started pulling the darts from the corpse, "Been trackin' this deer for miles. Was gonna drag it back and cook us up some venison."

Pointing at the hole in the deer's neck, the man bent down, "What do ya think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

Shane rested his gun against his neck and looked down at the deer wearily, "Would not risk that."

The man rose and adjusted the string of dead squirrels hanging over his shoulder, "Damn shame. Well, got us some squirrel, that'll have to do."

He looked at the others just as the head of the walker began moving. Andrea and Amy, standing nearby looked at it in disgust before walking away. The man aimed his crossbow down at it, "Come on people, what the hell?"

He fired, hitting dead center in the eye. The head seized to move. The man looked at the others with annoyance before digging his dart out of the walker's head, "It's gotta be the brain."

As he passed Rick, he said, "Don't y'all know nothing?"

Rick turned and watched as the man walked towards camp. He began following him, along with Dale and Shane. When the man started calling out for Merle, Rick realized that this must be Daryl, his brother.

"Merle! Merle, get yer ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Stew 'em up!" Daryl hollered as he dropped his bow down in his and Merle's area of the camp.

He kept walking, searching for his brother, "Merle!"

Shane set his gun in his jeep as he called out to Daryl, "Slow up a bit, we need to talk."

"What about?" Daryl asked as Shane approached him.

"About Merle," Shane said, facing him.

"What about 'em?" Daryl asked defensively, glaring at the cop.

"There was a…a problem in Atlanta." Shane confessed.

By now, the entire camp was watching, standing near the RV. Daryl shifted his feet, looking around at the people watching him. He looked back at Shane, "He dead?"

Shane hesitated but said, "Not sure."

Daryl grew angry, walking back and forth in front of Shane, "Yeah there is, he is or he ain't!"

Rick stepped forward, prepared to take responsibility for what he did in Atlanta, "There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it."

Daryl looked at Rick and asked angrily, "Who're you?!"

"Rick Grimes," the sheriff's deputy said.

Daryl sneered, "Rick Grimes. Got somethin' you want to tell me?"

Just wanting to get it out, Rick said, "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, and connected him to a piece of metal."

T-Dog, having come back from gathering wood, stopped and saw what was happening. He saw Daryl and felt the shame he had felt the previous night come rolling back. Rick saw him out of the corner of his eye before continuing his talk with Daryl, "He's still there."

Daryl turned away and looked at the ground. He brushed at his face before turning back to Rick, the anger clear on his face, "Let me process this. You say you handcuff my brother to a roof, and YOU LEFT HIM THERE?!"

In Rick's face, Daryl glared at the man in front him, not believing what he was hearing. Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Daryl threw the string of dead squirrels towards Rick. As Daryl went to charge Rick, Shane slammed into it, knocking him to the ground. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife and got to his feet as T-Dog dropped the firewood, moving to help.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog warned.

Daryl slashed at Rick, who dodged the blade. Shane came up behind Daryl and locked the redneck in a chokehold. Fighting against Shane, Daryl growled out, "Best let me go!"

Shane, despite the predicament, sarcastically replied, "Naw! Think it's better if I don't."

He lowered Daryl further to the ground, preventing him from breaking free. Daryl kept twisting as he said, "Chokeholds are illegal!"

Rick lowered himself to look Daryl in the face as he said, "I'd like to have a calm discussion with you, think we can manage that?"

When Daryl didn't answer, still trying to get free, Rick repeated his question, "Think we can manage that?" with more force.

Rick looked up at Shane, silently telling him to let Daryl go. Shane shoved Daryl as he let go. Daryl glared at Shane, pointing at him threateningly. Rick looked down at Merle's brother, "What I did, I didn't do on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault!" T-Dog interrupted.

Both Daryl and Rick looked at him. He looked at Daryl with regret, "I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl looked at him, confused, "You couldn't pick it up?"

Embarrassed, T-Dog said, "I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl snorted in disbelief before rising to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants. Glaring at T-Dog, he threw dirt at the ground as he said, "That supposed to make me feel better, it don't!"

T-Dog followed him with his eyes, "Maybe this will."

Daryl stopped and faced him. T-Dog said, "I chained the door so the geeks couldn't get at him."

"That's got to count for something," added Rick.

Daryl looked between them before looking away, wiping at his face again. He waved his hand at them dismissively, "Hell with all y'all!"

"Just tell me where he is, so I can go an' get 'em!" Daryl demanded.

Lori, standing next to the RV, said, "He'll show you."

Rick looked over at his wife and saw she was angry, knowing he was going whether she wanted him to or not, "Isn't that right?"

Rick looked around before nodding, "I'm going back."

Lori shook her head lightly before climbing into the RV. Daryl didn't say anything and stormed past Rick angrily.

Rick returned to his tent and changed into his uniform. After changing, he walked out and headed over to Shane, buttoning up his shirt. Shane saw him coming and said, "I just gotta say it huh? You're just gonna walk off? The hell with everybody else?"

Rick shook his head, "I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not you, Shane. Not Lori, least of all Carl."

He walked away only to have Shane call out, "You tell her that?"

Rick stopped and turned, "She knows."

"Well I don't!" Shane called after him, starting to following, "So could you just throw me a bone here? Can you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?!"

Daryl, standing nearby, looked at Shane sharply, "Hey! Choose yer words more carefully!"

Shane looked over at him mildly, "Oh I did. Douchebag's what I meant."

Rick turned back around sharply as Shane continued, "Merle Dixon. He wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst!"

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. _I_ can't let a man die of thirst. Me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick explained.

Rick went on to say, "Besides, I need to try and find Penelope."

"Penelope?" Shane asked incredibly, "Some girl you barely know? Come on man!"

Daryl watched as Rick looked at Shane with a flash of anger, "She didn't leave me! I'm sure as hell not gonna just walk away and not even try!"

Sighing, Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. From where she sat nearby, Lori said, "So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?"

Rick looked over at his wife before turning to Glenn, just staring at him. Glenn groaned and looked at him miserably, "Oh come on."

"You know the way," Rick reasoned, looking at him pleadingly.

Glenn took off his hat and brushed his fingers through his hair as Rick tried to convince him, "You've been there before; in and out no problem. You said so yourself."

Glenn put his hat back on as Rick stepped forward, "It's not fair for me to ask but I'd feel a lot better with you there."

Pointed over at Lori, Rick added, "I know she would too."

Feeling the guilt trip, Glenn reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll go."

"That's just great, now you're going to risk three men," Shane complained.

"Four."

They turned when T-Dog spoke. Of course he was going, he felt responsible just like Rick did. Daryl snorted and returning to cleaning his darts, "My day just keeps gettin' better and better."

Shane couldn't believe what was happening, what Rick was willing to risk for a dick like Merle and some girl.

"That's four," Dale commented, which urged Shane to argue against what he thought was a pointless venture.

"It's not just four. He's putting us all at risk. Just know that Rick! Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, too close to camp." Shane argued.

Rick crossed his arms as Shane continued to try and keep him from leaving, "They're leaving the cities, man. We need every able body to defend our camp!"

Seeing an opportunity appease Shane, Rick said, "Seems to me, what you need are more guns."

"Guns?" Shane asked, confused.

"Right," Glenn said, "the ones Penelope dropped."

Rick nodded.

"What guns?" asked Shane.

"Six shotguns, two high-power rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left with Penelope. She threw the bag, trying to get them to me when we got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," Rick explained, hoping Shane would ease up at the mention of more weapons.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

Rick felt victorious as he said, "seven hundred rounds, assorted."

"Screw the guns," Lori suddenly said.

Rick internally groaned as Lori went on a tangent, "Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in."

Rick walked over to her as she stood, "Tell me, make me understand!"

He laid his hands on her arms gently, "I owe a debt, to Penelope, a man and his little boy. If they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. Without them, I wouldn't have made it back to you at all. The man and his little boy said they'd follow us to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap me and Penelope did if I don't warn them."

Lori looked away, knowing her husband just couldn't leave them to die. Hell, she had wanted to put up a sign warning people to stay away from Atlanta. She would be a hypocrite if she didn't let Rick do this.

"What's stopping you?" she finally asked.

He signed, "The walkie talkie, it's in the bag Penelope dropped. They got the other one. Our plan was to connect once they got to Atlanta."

Rick walked over to Carl, who sat down next to Lori. Rick looked down at him and said, "Okay?"

Carl eventually nodded, not saying anything. Rick touched his son on top of his head before standing and prepared to return to Atlanta to search for Merle, Penelope, and the bag of guns.

* * *

UNKNOWN GROUP

Ned Wise stormed through the camp, determined to find the group of assholes who had returned from a run. One of the men, a boy really, came to him after he came back with them. The boy was nervous when he came to him. Ned's reputation no doubt.

Ned had been found by this group a few weeks ago, trying to get the chains off his wrists inside a hardware store. They offered to take him with them in exchange for the security he could provide thanks to his previous…situation.

He guessed being a convicted killer gave him an advantage in this new world. He could hear laughter coming deeper in the camp. The boy followed after him timidly.

What he saw made him damn near explode. Around a fire sat four men, two of them he knew to be Dave and Tony, were celebrating. They were celebrating after raiding a camp.

When he reached them he kicked a box of stolen food, "What the hell were you fuckers thinking?!"

The men stopped laughing and jumped to their feet. Dave held out his hands, trying to calm Ned down, "Whoa! Take it easy man!"

Ned pointed at the younger man, "You don't tell me, boy!"

Looking at the others, he said, "When did it become okay to raid other people's camps?"

One of the men he didn't know the name of stepped forward, holding his rifle in his hand, "Hey! We have to survive don't we? The strong live and the weak die! Simple. Why do you care anyway? Ain't you a murderer?"

Ned lunged and took the man by the cuff of his shirt, yanking the rifle from him. The others stepped back, not daring to step in. Ned leaned in close and growled, "That's right, I am. But you ain't me! So tell me what goddamn right do _you_ have to decide who lives and who dies? Maybe I ought to takes my hands and crush your skull?"

The man visibly looked nervous, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ned brought the rifle and stuck the barrel against the man's chin, earning a whimper from him, "Or maybe I'll be nice and just shoot your fucking brains out!"

He pushed the man back, causing him to fall to the ground. His friend reached down and helped him stand. Looking around at the men, he shook his head, "I ain't gonna be part of a bunch of cowards! Stealing and killing for shit! Y'all are on your own."

He didn't look back as he made his way back to his tent, ready to be rid of these so called people. He wasn't going to waste another minute in this camp.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Six -...Into the Fire


	8. Chapter Six - Into the Fire

Hi Readers!

(does happy dance) I am so happy for all the positivity people have been giving me for my story! I hope it stays that way. Well, new chapter is up so enjoy.

Now on to comment feedback: 1) Ned Wise is a character to keep an eye on. For his face actor, I have chosen Jim Beaver (the legendary Bobby Singer of Supernatural) So head over to my page to check out a picture link. 2) Yes, we southerns are pretty clever when coming up with nicknames. I am still called Fish by the family because I love to swim, and Shortstack by friends due to being a grand total of 5'0 ft tall.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and please remember to review after reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and storyline.

* * *

_No streets to cry at night_  
_ For change to come about_  
_ We've finally worn out our welcome_

_ And we plague the cities with disease_  
_ And we breed too many mouths to feed_  
_ It's no surprise I'd like to see it all wash away_

"Counting the Hours" - Digital Summer

* * *

... Into the Fire

RICK POV

"He'd better be okay, that's my only word on the matter,"

Daryl stared at T-Dog from where sat in the back of the van. They had reached the city, near a train yard. T-Dog stared back and said, "I told you the geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

Daryl wiped his face with a red bandana and looked out the window as Glenn came to a stop, "We walk from here."

Everyone got out of the van, T-Dog following Daryl out the back. They started walking along the tracks towards the city. Glenn led then under a bridge where he opened a cut link in the chain-link fence. As they walked briskly, Rick asked, "Where do we go first? Merle? The guns? Or Penelope?"

"Merle!" shouted Daryl, looking Rick up and down, "We ain't even havin' this converstion."

"We are!" Rick said firmly, looking at Glenn, "You know the geography, it's your call."

"Merle's closest, and Penelope might be holding up in one of the buildings near the guns. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first then the guns. We can search for Penelope after." Glenn explained as they started running further into the city.

They made their way back to the store and found that the hoard was long gone, only a single walker was inside. Rick turned to Daryl and silently motioned for him to take the shot. Daryl stepped forward and approached the female walker.

"Damn," he whispered, moving in its line of sight, "You are one ugly skank."

He fired the crossbow in hands and hit the walker with ease. The dart pierced through the walker's skull and it fell to the ground. Daryl pulled the dart out and wiped the brain matter on his pants. Glenn took the lead and they followed him up the back stairwell towards the roof.

"Move yer ass!" demanded Daryl, pushing Glenn to move faster.

When they reached the padlocked door, T-Dog stepped forward with the bolt cutters they procured from Dale. He snapped the chain and Daryl rushed forward, pushing his way through. He raced out on to the roof, screaming for his brother, "MERLE!"

"MERLE!"

The others chased after him across the walkway and stopped at the sight on the ground. Daryl's face contorted into a look of grief as he stared down at the ground.

"NO! NO!" he screamed, moving back and forth as he stared down at the severed hand of his brother, the bloody handcuff dangling above it. Daryl looked at T-Dog sharply, blame in his eyes.

Daryl moved closer to the severed hand and saw an abandoned hacksaw laying nearby. He shook his head, his eyes burning as he kept screaming in disbelief at his brother's hand.

Suddenly, Daryl swung around and brought up his crossbow, aiming it at T-Dog's head. Rick was quick to aim his python at Daryl, stopping him from shooting T-Dog, "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

T-Dog didn't cower though. He merely stood there, ready to take whatever Daryl may give him.

Daryl stared at him, breathing hard, before lowering his crossbow. T-Dog closed his eyes and let out a breath. Rick lowered his gun and watched as Daryl blinked his eyes and then asked T-Dog, "You got a do-rag or somethin'?"

T-Dog reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana, handing it to Daryl who walked over to his brother's hand and knelt down. Daryl laid the bandana on the ground and picked up the hand, "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs…ain't that a bitch."

He folds the hand up in the bandana before standing. He motioned for Glenn to turn around and placed the severed hand in his backpack. Glenn cringed and moaned in disgust.

Daryl looked down at the hacksaw and puddle of blood, "He must've used a tourniquet…maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't."

He noticed a trail of dripping blood on the ground, leading towards an open door on the other side of the roof. As he followed the trail, Daryl noticed what looked like a bloody foot print. He knelt down and outlined the print with his finger, "This ain't Merle."

Rick stood behind Daryl and rested his hands on his hips as he stared down at the print. Glenn looked down at it as well, "How can you be so sure?"

Daryl looked at Glenn, "Shoe size ain't big enough."

"So what are you saying man?" asked T-Dog, who had finishing gathering the tools he promised to bring back to Dale.

Daryl stood and adjusted his crossbow, "Looks like somebody was here with 'em."

Glenn looked slightly shocked, "Somebody actually helped Merle?"

Daryl gave a glare before turning back to the open door, making his way through it. The others followed him into the building. Merle peered over the railing of the stairs and called out, "Merle! You in here?!"

There was no answer as Daryl continued to lead them down the stairwell. They eventually came to the kitchen area of the office building and found a burning Bunsen burner. Daryl set his crossbow down when he saw his brother's belt lying on the stove.

Rick took a step closer and eyed a hamburger weight lying on its side. He picked it up and looked at the bottom.

"What's that burnt stuff?" asked Glenn, eying the weight.

Rick stared at the "stuff" on the weight, "Skin."

He looked up at Glenn and T-Dog, "He cauterized his stump."

Glenn blanched and looked away. Daryl looked at Rick as he set the weight down, "Told ya he's tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith," Rick warned, "he's lost a lot of blood."

"Hey," T-Dog reached over and picked up a blue bandana.

Rick took it from him, recognizing it as Penelope's, "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Glenn, seeing the pale look on the deputy's face.

Rick swallowed and looked at the three men, taking the bandana from T-Dog, "This is Penelope's."

Glenn, not believing Rick, said, "It's a bandana, it could be anyone's."

"Ain't Merle's," Daryl commented, resting his crossbow on his shoulder.

Rick looked at the bandana in in his hands and shook his head, "No, it's hers."

When Glenn and T-Dog didn't looked convinced, Rick said, "Look, Penelope's a nurse. She could have easily came this way and found Merle. She would know how to take care of a wound, how to make a tourniquet and how to cauterize Merle's stump. It's possible."

"Yeah? Well the sooner we find my brother, the sooner we'll find out if this girl's with 'em," Daryl said, quickly walking out of the room, following the trail of blood to a broken window, "looks like they busted out of this death trap."

"They left the building?!" Glenn asked as he came up behind them, "Why in the hell would they do that?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Daryl looked at him with a blaming tone in his voice, "they're out there on their own s'far as they know."

Rick stuck his head out the window and saw a landing that led down to the alley. This must have been the way Penelope got in. He pulled his head back in as Daryl walked away, "They're doin' what they have to; surviving."

"You call that surviving! Just wandering out in the streets?" T-Dog called out, looking at the hunter along with his other two companions, "What are their chances of surviving?"

"No better than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!" shouted Daryl, turning back on them.

Daryl turned to Rick, sneering at him, "You couldn't kill him, ain't so worried 'bout some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Rick retorted.

Daryl held out his hands indifferently, "Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want, I'm gonna go get him."

"Now wait," said Rick, pushing Daryl back as he moved towards the broken window.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!" Daryl hollered, pushing back against Rick.

Rick held up his hand peacefully, looking at Daryl sincerely, "I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. Look, he can't get far with that injury. If Penelope did find him, he's a lot better off than if she wasn't. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl looked at Rick apprehensively before nodding, "I could do that."

T-Dog interceded their agreement, looking between the two men unsurely, "Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

* * *

PENELOPE & MERLE POV

She woke up to the sudden exposure of light on her face. Flinching, Penelope covered her eyes before blinking rapidly.

"Wake up sunshine!" the loud voice of Merle Dixon echoed throughout the train car.

Penelope rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand, "Whaz goin' on?" she asked sleepily?

She yelped when she felt the sudden sting on her rear. She looked at Merle with shock and rubbed her butt, "Did you seriously just smack my ass?"

Merle just grinned and knelt down in front of her, looking her over, "Might as well, it's just beggin' for a good smack."

She reached out and smacked his arm, "You're disgusting!"

"Come on, get up. Got us a ride out of this hell hole," he said, standing up and nodded towards the opening.

She blinked in confusion but sat up and began running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the long locks, "A ride?"

Merle jumped down out of the train car and called out over his shoulder, "Hurry it up woman! Don't need to be here when geeks show up!"

Penelope rolled her eyes and gathered her things together before jumping from the train car and running after Merle, "Wait up!"

Merle just kept on walking causing Penelope to huff as she ran to catch up. As she got closer she could see a large white moving van sitting next to the tracks. Merle looked over his shoulder at her and called out, "Let's go lil 'bit, daylights burnin'!"

As Merle opened the driver's side door, Penelope came up behind him and looked at the van uncertainly, "Merle, are you sure this is abandoned?"

The man leaned against the open door, "So what if it ain't? We got to get out of here, don't we?"

She crossed her arms and said, "Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to be vicious thugs, Merle! What if this person comes back and finds their van gone?"

Merle looked around impatiently before stepping closer to her, staring down at her. He was a very tall, very intimidating man and made her look almost like a child being scolded as he said, "Tough shit. This world ain't fit for caring or giving a shit about somebody else. Ya got to look out for yerself."

She looked up at him defiantly, "I don't believe that."

He smirked and then stepped back, holding his hand out defensively, "Ain't asking you to, but let's get something straight. The only reason why I've put up with yer ass is 'cause of what you did for me back on that roof. We get out of here, we're square."

He turned around and pulled himself into the driver's seat, "You comin' or not, sweetheart?"

He started up the van and looked out the window at her expectedly, "Well?"

Penelope looked around to see if she could find any trace of a person. When she didn't see anybody she looked back at Merle, who was starting to get impatient, "Get yer ass in here!"

"Fine!" she finally screamed back at him, walking around the side of the van. She yanked the passenger door open and pulled herself in. When she closed the door, she looked over at Merle, who was grinning at her. Looking down at his stump, she asked, "You sure you can drive?"

He looked at her with mild insult, "Just 'cause I got one hand don't mean I'm an invalid."

She raised her eyebrow, "Wow, that's a big word for you."

"Shut up!" he cried, leaning over to adjust his left hand to switch the gear into drive. Penelope set her bag between her legs and sat back in the seat.

She looked over at Merle and saw that his bandage needed changing soon, "Maybe we should change your bandage before we go. Are you in any pain? I can give you a painkiller if you need one."

Merle smirked and looked over at her, "Already help myself to some."

"What?!" she cried, digging into her bag for the oxycodone she had taken from the hospital in King County. She opened the bottle and looked inside to find that a good number was missing.

Looking over at Merle, she asked angrily, "How many did you take, Merle?"

"Enough to stop this shit from hurtin'!" he cried, showing her his stump.

She shook her head, "Merle, you can overdose on these!"

"Would you stop yer bitchin'?!" he hollered, looking over at her with annoyance, "Jesus Christ girl, gonna make me lose my buzz with all that naggin' you women do! Nag, nag, nag…s'all you do."

She shook her head and tossed the bottle of pills back into her bag, "Whatever, go ahead and kill yourself for a brief moment of bliss."

He gave her one final look before turning back to the road they were now on, having left the train yard. He made for the highway and as they exited the city, she looked out the side mirror. She prayed that Rick got out alive and that her brother was somewhere safe.

Oh god.

Morgan and Duane!

They didn't know. Oh god, they didn't know about Atlanta, and Rick had the walkie talkie! Maybe he was able to warn them? She bit her lip and starting bouncing her knee in worry. Finally, she looked over at Merle, "Hey,"

"What you want now, sugarbritches?" he asked monotone.

She cocked her head at the new nickname, "First, don't call me that, ever . Second, I need you to pull over."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "What the hell for?!"

She twisted in her seat to look at him fully, "My friend I told you about, well we were supposed to meet a man and his son in the city, but Rick has the walkie talkie and I don't know if he's warned them that the city fell."

"Your friend's name is Rick?" he asked, staring at her for confirmation.

Blinking, she said, "Yes, but I need to warn them somehow, make a sign or something."

He snorted and shook his head, "Ain't my problem, girly. I ain't pulling this van over for nothin'."

"Please!" she said cried, leaning towards him.

"I said no! Ain't you got ears?! Now shut the fuck up or I'll kick yer pretty ass out. Then you can take all the time you want to make a fuckin' sign for two sorry sumbitches that ain't kin to me!" he screamed, making Penelope look at him in shock.

She shook her head and scoffed, "No wonder those people left you on that roof; you're just a selfish redneck bastard."

"Ain't nothin' new there, sweetcheeks," he replied, taking no offense to her comment.

She looked out the window and gave a silent apology to Morgan and Duane. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_. She could only hope they would see the state of Atlanta and turn back.

* * *

RICK POV

"You sure you're up for this? Rick asked, looking at T-Dog as they scoped out the Vatos hideout. They had gone for the guns only to run into a group going after the same thing. In the confusion, Glenn was taken and they had one of their own, a young man named Miguel.

"Yeah," T-Dog said, taking the bag of guns with him.

"Okay," Rick said, nodding.

T-Dog turned and made his way to find a high, vantage point. Daryl, leaning against the brick wall, stared down at the boy, Miguel, "One wrong move…yer getting an arrow in the ass. Just so you know."

Looking back at Daryl, Miguel said, "G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know."

"G?" Rick asked, looking at Miguel.

"Guillermo. He's the man here."

Finishing loading his riffle, Rick stood and said, "Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo."

With Miguel between then, Rick and Daryl entered the abandoned site, walking towards a set of doors. When they were close enough, Rick and Daryl stood back with their weapons raised, Miguel standing in front of them. The doors soon opened and a ground of Hispanic men walked out.

"You okay little man?" the leader, Guillermo asked Miguel.

The young man looked over his shoulder as he answered, " They're gonna cut off my feet, carnal."

Guillermo looked over at Rick in mock shock, "Cops do that?"

Miguel shook his head, "Not him. This redneck puto here. Het cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me."

"Shut up!" Daryl said sharply.

Suddenly, a familiar face came out of the door, holding his ass as he limped forward, waving a gun at Daryl, "Hey! That's the vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?"

Daryl switched his aim to the crazy vato he shot in the ass in the alley way. _Serves 'em right, beatin' my ass with a bat._

Guillermo held a hand against the gun-wielding and very angry man, "Chill, ese, chill. Chill. This true?"

He looked at Rick, "He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick man."

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion," Rick tried to reason.

Guillermo looked at Rick, unmoved and calm, "That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion?"

He shook his head at Rick, "You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment," Rick tried to justify, "Mistakes were made on both sides."

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related," Guillermo asked, referring to Glenn held inside.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few just like him," Rick said as Daryl looked towards the building.

Looking at Guillermo, Daryl asked, "You got my brother in there?"

Guillermo looked at him, "Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got Asian. You interested"

Rick took control of the conversation again, trying to make a deal with Guillermo, "I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade."

Guillermo didn't buy it, "It don't sound even to me."

Miguel's shoulders dropped and he looked at Guillermo with pleading eyes, "Come on man."

Guillermo didn't acknowledge Miguel as he spoke to Rick, "My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering?"

Taking a step closer, Guillermo added, "More to the point, where's my bag of guns?"

"Guns?" Rick blinked, staring at him.

"The bag Miguel saw on in the street, the bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns." Guillermo clarified.

"You're mistaken," Rick answered.

Guillermo shook his head, "I don't think so."

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns," Rick answered smartly.

Guillermo took a step back as he stared Rick down, "The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's wine?"

Rick shrugged, "You could do that. Or not."

He turned and looked up at the wall. T-Dog was up top, aiming a sniper rifle down at Guillermo. Guillermo almost smirks at Rick before calling over his shoulder, "Oye."

Looking up, Rick and Daryl see two men holding Glenn over the edge of the roof. He looks down at them terrified.

Rick and Daryl look back at Guillermo as he speaks, "I see two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood.

* * *

NED POV

Ned had left the camp in the night, not wanting to stay another minute with those people. He had been able to hotwire a car on the highway after making his way through the woods. Now he sat in the truck with a map in front of him. He was close to home. Looking up at the road sign, he smirked when he saw the words. It had been a long time since he had been back home. Years. The last time had been when he had said goodbye to his family after he was sentenced.

Looking back on it, Ned was sure he would have killed that son of a bitch twice over and then some. What the man did was far vile than even what these walking abominations did. On some level, he understood what these things were. Shells of people, running on pure instinct to feed. Like wild animals that needed to be put down. That was how he saw it. How he made sense of it. After all these years, there was no forgiveness for the man who destroyed his family, no room for it in his heart.

Tossing the map aside, he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He had gotten older. His brown hair was receding and was starting to dull in color. Crow's feet adored the crook of his eyes. His eyes were still sharp, though. That was something he supposed. Sighing, he started up the truck and kept driving, passing the road sign.

_Macon _

_23 miles_

* * *

RICK POV

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man!"

Glenn looked over at the two Chihuahuas before looking back at T-Dog. Rick looked over at Guillermo and said, "You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you."

They had come back after Guillermo's "offer" prepared to get Glenn by force when Felipe's grandmother came shuffling out for help for Mr. Gilbert. Now they stood in apparently an old folk's home.

Guillermo looked at Rick, "Well, I'm glad it did not go down that way."

Rick looked at him seriously, "If it had, that blood would be on my hands."

Guillermo agreed, crossing his arms, "Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine…what's left of it. These people, the old ones…staff took off, just left 'em here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed."

Rick looked at Guillermo unsurely, "You two doctors?"

Guillermo smirked and shook his head, "Felipe's a nurse…a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian."

Guillermo led Rick and the others into a private room where he sat down against a chair. Glenn and the others set the guns down and joined Rick next to the former custodian turned leader.

Rick let out a sigh of disbelief, "What about the rest of your crew?"

Guillermo shrugged, "The Vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind…plunderers, the kind that take by force."

"That's not who we are, "Rick reasoned.

Guillermo shook his head, "How was I to know? My people got attacked, show up with Miguel…hostage. Appearances."

T-Dog sat in a chair against the wall and sadly said, "Guess the world changed."

Guillermo didn't believe that and looked at Rick, "No. It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The Vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves…still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something….the people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why."

Guillermo looked down at his hands, feeling the weight of that responsibility and not know why he had it in the first place. Rick looked at him, seeing only a man trying to keep people safe, a good man.

"Because they can, "he finally said.

Looking down at the shotgun in his hand, Rick extended his arm and offered the gun to Guillermo. Silently he turned and unzipped the bag of guns, reaching for a rifle, "Here, we got plenty."

After splitting up the guns with the Vatos, Rick and the others made their way back to the van, ready to get out of Atlanta. As they approached the fence separating them from the train yard, Glenn said, "Admit it, you only came back for the hat."

Rick grinned and looked at him, "Don't tell anybody."

Daryl looked at Rick slightly peeved and not understanding the reason behind the sheriff's deputy's decision back at the old folk's home, "You've given away half our guns and ammo."

"Not nearly half," Rick offered.

Daryl sneered, "For what? Bunch of old farts who're gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us-"

Rick stopped speaking at the sight of their van missing. They all stared at the empty space. Glenn was the one who spoke first, moaning, "Oh my god…"

Daryl looked over at the spot where the van used to be, his crossbow over his shoulder, "Where the hell's our van?"

"We left it right there! Who would take it?" Glenn complained.

Rick's lips tightened as he let out a sharp breath through his nose, "Merle."

The others looked at him disheartedly. Daryl looked at Rick with warning, "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp."

"You think Penelope's still with him?" Glenn asked Rick.

Rick took off his hat and ran his hand over his head, "I don't know."

* * *

PENELOPE & MERLE POV

Merle was lost.

He refused to acknowledge it but Penelope knew he had them turned around as he drove down the road. They had left the city hours ago and the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. They hadn't spoken unless it was Penelope telling Merle that he was lost.

"You are, just admit it," she said, looking over at him.

Merle looked away from the road, "I ain't lost! My sense of direction never led Ole Merle astray."

"Yeah right," she mumbled under her breath.

Looking over at his stump once more, she said, "Why don't we pull over so I can change your bandage, it hasn't been changed since last night."

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

Penelope rolled her eyes and twisted in her seat to face him fully, "It's going to get infected, just pull over!"

Merle smacked the steering wheel and looked over at her, "Woman, yer are getting on my last fucki-"

Penelope felt the wind being knocked out of her as her body flew forward into the dash. Her head hit the window as her body was swung like a rag doll around the inside of the car. She let out a scream as glass shattered and the sound of metal twisting filled her ears. She could hear Merle hollering in pain. Everything was a blur as she tried to gain some sense of what was going on.

She felt her body flipping and bouncing against the car, and then a sense of flying. Then, her left arm was on fire, pain radiating down. She felt something slice against her thigh and she screamed again in pain.

Then there was stillness. Everything hurt, everything was blurry as she blinked and looked around for Merle. She looked around and could swear she was staring up at the back of the van.

"M-Merle?" she croaked, turning her swore neck to the side. She couldn't see anything, her sight far too blurry and growing dark.

"Merle…"

She felt her eye growing heavy as pain throbbed through her body. Her sight deemed and her senses failed as her eyes closed and all she could hear was the sound of silence.

* * *

BEN PAUL POV

"What was that?"

Ben poked his head out from his tent as Mr. Parker spoke. He had heard it too. Something loud echoing in the distance.

Travis looked over at him from inside the tent, "What's going on?"

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, but it was loud."

The two high school boys got out of the tent and ran over to their former teacher. Mr. Parker was a middle aged man with tawny brown hair and a beard. He looked at the boys calmly, "Just relax, I'll go check it out. You two stay here and don't make any noise, got it?"

"Yes sir," Ben said despite wanting to go.

Mr. Parker nodded before heading into the trees. They had found a small clearing and had made up camp.

Mr. Parker, David, walked further into the woods with a shovel clutched in his hands. He could hear what sounded like glass breaking in the distance. Soon he could hear a muffled voice cursing, a man's voice.

He reached the road just as the sun disappeared, leaving the sky a pale grey. Pushing through some bushes he gasped at the sight of a turned over moving van lying in the ditch. He stared at it, looking at all the dents. It must have rolled. Looking back from where the van came from, he could see a tree had fallen into the road. The driver must have not seen it.

David approached the overturned vehicle and saw that the driver's door window as kicked out. Hesitantly, David called out, "H-Hello?"

There was no answer.

Looking around, David made sure it was clear before setting the shovel down and climbed up to look through the window. Peering inside, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth.

Inside was a woman. She was unconscious…or dead. She was bleeding from the head as it lay limply against the dash. There was a large gash on her thigh, possibly from the twisted metal sticking out from the door.

"Hey! You alive in there?" he called down to her.

She didn't move.

Clenching his teeth, David stared down at the woman. He didn't want to just leave her there, but he didn't know if she was alive or not. Looking down, he picked up his shovel once again and opened the driver's door. He bend down and carefully poked the woman's arm with the metal end of the shovel.

"AHH!"

David fell back when the woman suddenly jumped and screamed. He landed on his ass on the asphalt, eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared at the broken out window momentarily before regaining his senses thanks to the groans of pain coming from inside.

He jumped back up and looked inside. Her eyes were shut tight as she held her left arm against her chest. Her hair was stained with blood as were her clothes.

"Hey! You okay?" he called down to her.

Her eyes opened, filled with pain as she looked up at him, "H-Help me…"

David knew he wouldn't be able to get her out himself thanks to the position of the truck. He'd have to drag her out, and by the look of it, she was pretty banged up. Licking his lips, he looked down at her with sympathy, "I have to go get help, okay? Just be quiet and stay calm. I'll be right back I promise."

The woman winced but nodded weakly, "Please…hurry…"

He disappeared from her sight and ran back to camp to find Ben and Travis sitting around the fire they had started while he was gone. Seeing his disheveled condition, the boys jumped to their feet. Travis was the one to say, "What's wrong?"

Out of breathe, it took the former teacher a moment to put together a coherent sentence, "Th-there was an…an accident. A woman's hurt. Come with me, we have, have to get her out of the van."

He turned and ran back into the woods, the boys staring at each other, mouths falling open before chasing after David. The boys followed him through the trees and on to the road. Ben stared at the overturned vehicle and said, "Oh god."

David was climbing the side of the van again and looked over at Ben and Travis, "Come on!"

The boys ran over and looked up at him. He started climbing into the van, saying, "I'm going to try and push her up, you two pull her out. Be careful of her left arm, she's pretty hurt."

The boys nodded and started climbing up after David. They looked inside and saw their teacher leaning over the woman.

David carefully laid a hand against the woman's face and said gently, "We're gonna get you out of here, just hold on."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and though she hissed, she sat up. She hugged her left arm to her chest as she used her other to pull herself up in a standing position. When she looked down she noticed she was standing on the passenger door.

David supported her as he said, "I'm gonna push you up, okay? Ben and Travis are going to pull you out at the top."

She looked up and saw the two teenage boys holding their arms down, prepared to help her out. She reached up with her good arm and felt David pushing her up by her waist. Ben, the taller of the two boys pulled her up by her arm while Travis pulled her by the back of her shirt.

Ben jumped down and caught the woman as she slid down the side of the van. He lifted her up into his arms and waited for David to climb down.

"Let's get her back to camp," David said hurriedly.

Ben looked down at the woman in his arms as he carried her into the woods. She was young and had long honey brown hair that had blood stains in it. Her droopy eyes were a pretty hazel and her complexion was pale.

Ben started to panic when her eyes closed, "Mr. Parker!"

David turned and made a shushing motion with his finger against his lips. He looked down at the woman in Ben's arms and said, "She's just passed out."

When they got back to camp, David opened up the tent and Ben carried her inside, laying her down on a sleeping bag. Travis looked from outside, his arms crossed in worry, "She okay?"

David guided Ben out of the tent and looked at the two boys, "I'll take a look at her. From the way she was holding her arm like that, it may be broken."

Turning to Travis, he said, "Why don't you and Ben go back and see if you can't find anything of hers?"

The boys nodded and headed back to the overturned van while David returned inside the tent. He got to his knees and looked the woman over. He brushed loose strands of hair away from her face and shook his head, sighing, "Who are you?"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Seven - Killers in the Woods


	9. Chapter Seven - Killers in the Woods

Hello my loves!

Firstly, I am amazed at how many followers I have already! So so so so happy! I'm am seriously loving all the feedback guys, all great comments and insights.

Moving forward to comment feedback!

Kalafina94: I would rather bitch slap him for some of the things he does, plus a few curses thrown in as I run away cause Merle would definitely murder me.

DarylSurvives73: Love your name :) He better survive! How long will you have to wait for such reunions? *sigh* Guess you'll just have to wait and see. *laughs evilly* hahahaha!...

ADDBaby: Yes, yes, Merle is an ass...but we love him all the same.

ravensandrats: I probably will write a short Merle POV of his escape from the van later on, possibly a flashback of sorts. I'm not sure yet.

Savage Kill: Um...the game is SUPER AWESOME! If you haven't played it you need to cause its just a perfect (though heartbreaking) experience. That's why I'm including it in my story. I love the characters, particularly Clementine.

You probably will notice that Rick and Co. aren't in this chapter. Sadly, they probably won't make an appearance in the next chapter either. I am focusing on Penelope's journey as of now, as she meets and interacts with the Telltale characters. But fear not! Because Rick and Co. shall return soon enough.

For those of you who have played the game, this chapter takes place before the events of the second episode, "Starved for Help" of season 1. You may have recognized the characters from the previous chapter. I realize that there is a severe timeline difference between the tv series and the game. So in order for the story to make sense, the timeline of the game matches that of the tv series.

**WARNING**: There is sensitive and adult situations towards the end of the chapter after the second shift of POV, which I feel may be rated M material. So if you are uncomfortable, DO NOT READ!

Please remember to review after reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Run! Run! Run for your life!_

_Lock your door and stay inside_

_Save yourself if you can_

_Cause your god has a heavy hand_

_Blood red sky overhead_

_A dark side's coming so you better play dead_

_Deep deep down we're all enraged_

_Don't wake the beast inside its cage_

_I know that you've been bad_

_Shame on you for what you did_

_When will it be enough?_

_Shame on us_

_Shame on all of us!_

_Apocalypse is on its way_

_We're all trained to be afraid  
_

_Just animals that can't be tamed_

_We're all just savages_

_You never know who you can trust_

_How far is safe from us_

_Turn on you before you turn on us_

_We're all just savages_

_We have nothing to lose _

_Cause when it all ends it's me or you_

"Savages" by Theory of a Deadman, ft. Alice Cooper

* * *

Killers in the Woods

PENELOPE POV

She couldn't move her arm. That was the first thing she realized when she woke up. The second thing was that she was inside what apparently was a small tent. Furrowing her brow, Penelope looked around the small confines and noticed two rolled up sleeping bags in the corner, along with camping gear.

Looking down at herself she saw that her arm was resting in a makeshift sling, made out of a t-shirt. She lifted her left hand to inspect the sling when she noticed a bandage sticking on the back of it. Small cuts adorned her hands and lower arms.

Gritting her teeth, Penelope forced herself to sit up. Her head was throbbing; pretty much everything was throbbing. She saw that she had been laid on top of a sleeping bag, and that her pants were missing. An ice-cold surge of panic ran through her. Why didn't she have any pants on?! She lifted her shirt and saw that she still had panties on, which was a relief.

Her eyes trailed down to her leg and saw a large amount of gauze was wrapped around her thigh. Turning her head, she saw her backpack lying next to her, her leg holster lying on top of it, along with one of her hatchets.

She reached over and pulled it close, pushing her holster off of it. As she went to unzip it, a man poked his head inside, causing her to crawl backwards in surprise. The man, seeing her panic, raised his hands defensively, "Whoa! Easy!"

Still with his hands up, the man stepped inside and sat on his knees, "How are you feeling?"

Penelope couldn't help but bring her knees up to her chest, despite the pain radiating through them. She held her injured arm with her good one against her chest, "Where am I? Who're you?"

The man gave a mild smile, "I'm David, David Parker. Um, I found you on the road with two of my students. Looks like you were in a pretty bad accident."

Memories of being tossed around the van flooded back and she nodded, "Yeah, I was."

The man slowly scooted closer and pointed at her leg, "You should let that leg rest, shouldn't be putting pressure on that wound like that."

Penelope slowly lowered her legs as she asked, "Where are my pants?"

"We had to…take them off because of that gash in you thigh. Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head as a blush crept up on his face. His beard hid it slightly, but she could tell by the rosy tint coming from his upper cheeks.

She nodded, "Thanks."

Awkward silence fell between the two before Penelope suddenly asked, "Where is my friend? The guy I was with in the van? Is he okay?"

David blinked in confusion and shook his head, "There wasn't anybody else there. I mean, the driver side window was broken; he probably got out."

Penelope shook her head, "No, he wouldn't just leave me."

David shrugged, "Maybe he didn't….but you were all we found."

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Ben and Travis, they were my students before….all this." He said, hesitating slightly when he referred to the dead people walking around.

The man stood and made his way to the tent opening, pausing as he looked back at her, "You should come out, when you're able. We got some food. I'm sure your starving."

She gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you."

David nodded before leaving the tent. Penelope slumped and blindly pulled her bag towards her once again. She looked inside and saw that the few cloths she had were inside, along with her pictures and few trinkets she had kept from her old life such as a few books and her father's hat. He had given it to her before….

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She pulled out the hat and smiled. She put it on her head and pulled out the small compact mirror she carried. She covered her slightly tangled hair with the old, worn blue ball cap and studied the faded red letter "A" in the middle of it. It had been her dad's favorite hat.

Looking further inside her bag she noticed the absence of the oxycodone she had inside. All she had was some ibuprofen. She also noticed her gun and other hatchet was gone. She still had her knife at least.

"Fucking Merle!" she growled, not believing he would steal from her and then leave her, injured and defenseless.

"Asshole," she growled under her breath.

She managed to open the bottle of ibuprofen by holding the bottle between her knees and using her good hand to twist the top. She swallowed three pills dry and tossed the bottle back in her bag, along with the hat as she desired to brush out her hair.

She pulled out a pair of shorts and struggled to put them on, taking far too long and to the point where she debated going out in just her panties and shirt. She laid there on her back, staring up at the top of the tent with annoyance, "This sucks."

When she finally got her shorts on, she looked down at her arm and started assessing herself. The arm was definitely broken and was relieved it was a closed break. She was grateful these people knew to put it in a sling, but she needed to splint it.

Looking down at her shirt, she grimaced at all the blood. Carefully, she lifted the ruined shirt over her head and over her arm. It was awkward and took forever but she managed with slight pain. She quickly pulled out a tank top and an oversized plaid shirt. She put on the tank top and tossed the plaid shirt over her shoulder as she sat back down on the ground. She pulled on her cowboy boots and headed out of the tent.

Outside was a small fire was burning, where the man, David, sat with two teenage boys. They both wore blue and white varsity jackets. They noticed her exit and stood. David was the first by her side, "How you doing?"

She gave a slight smile, "Okay I guess, for you know, being in a car accident."

He nodded before motioning towards the fire, "We just heated up some beans. It's not the best meal but it's something."

She looked at them gratefully, "Thank you so much for your help, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come along."

"How's your arm," the taller of the boys asked, fidgeting slightly.

"It's definitely broken but at least it was a clean break," she said, looking down at her arm. The boy nodded before saying, "I'm Ben and this is Travis."

He pointed at the shorter boy standing next to him. She was led to the fire and sat down on a log. This area had obviously been a camping ground before.

She looked up at David, who stood over her, and said, "Thank you for setting my arm."

David smiled and shrugged, "I hope I did I right."

She nodded, "Yeah you did, but it needs to be splinted."

"What do you need?" Ben asked.

She looked over at him and Travis, "Well, two long sticks should work."

Travis jumped up and smirked, "That shouldn't be too hard, we are in the woods after all."

Ben stood as well, "We'll go get you some."

She looked over at David, who gave them approving looks, "That would be very kind of you boys, but be careful."

They nodded before disappearing into the trees. Alone with David, she turned to him and said, "Would you mind helping with this?"

She motioned at her broken arm and held up her plaid shirt, "I need to take the sling off anyway so I can splint my arm."

"Of course," he said, "but why don't you eat first? While we wait for the boys?"

He handed her a can of warm beans and a spoon, "Sorry it's not a better meal."

She shook her head and took the can from him, "No, you helped me when you didn't have to, I'm not gonna complain about some beans. Beside,"

She looked down at the beans, "I like chickpeas."

"Where were you headed?" David asked as she ate.

She shrugged, "I think Merle was taking us back to his camp. We were in Atlanta and well, it's a walking death trap to say the least."

"You weren't in his group before?" he asked, noticed how she said it was Merle's camp, not their camp.

She shook her head, "I found him on a roof and we got out together."

Growing angry, she glared into the fire, "And then he stole from me and left me to die!"

David gave her a sympathetic look, patting her on the shoulder, "Well you're here now and more than welcome to stay."

She gave a bright smile, "I appreciate that."

Soon Ben and Travis returned with a bundle of sticks, making her giggle, "I only need two."

They tossed the sticks on to the ground nearby as Ben said, "We weren't sure which would work, so we just brought a lot."

As David agreed, he helped her remove the sling and helped her put on the plaid shirt before aiding her with the splint. She looked over at the boys, "Why don't you two watch? Learn something useful."

The boys stood around her and David as she instructed the former teacher how to create a splint. After splinting, David wrapped her arm with the shirt he had used to create a sling. To her surprise, David removed the loose open shirt he had on over a white tee and made a new sling. When she protested, he said, "It's fine, it's just a shirt."

After her arm was splinted and set back in the sling, they sat around the now dead fire and talked. David had been a band director from Stone Mountain and had been away for the football team playoffs when the outbreak occurred. Ben and Travis were both in the school band, so they were with him.

"What did you play?" she asked the boys.

"Drums," Travis said as he ate his beans.

Ben, slightly more shyly, replied, "Um, the trumpet."

"Cool," she said, looking at Ben kindly.

Ben gave a timid smile before looking down at the can of beans in his hands. David turned to her and asked, "What about you? What did you do?"

"I was an ICU nurse," she said, dropping the empty can of beans to the ground.

"ICU?" Travis furrowed his brow, starting at her across the dead fire.

"Intensive care unit," she corrected.

"Oh, so you took care of all the really hurt people, right?" Ben added next to her.

She nodded, "Yup."

Eventually, David offered her the tent to rest in even though she declined. She didn't want to intrude. David was quick to tell her that she needed all the rest she could get, and the two boys were just as adamant.

"Okay, geesh!" she said with a smile.

She went back into the tent and surprisingly, fell asleep fairly quickly. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the ground.

* * *

NED POV

"Piece of shit!" he swore as he kicked the side of the truck.

Looking at the smoke crawling from under the hood, Ned growled. This was just what he needed. Reaching into the cab of the truck, he grabbed his rifle and effects before he continued on his way towards the cabin.

He had built that cabin years before his kids had been born, before he had even met his wife. Ned had been a marine in his youth, right out of high school. He had used the money he earned while he served to build a home for himself, away from the rest of the world.

He hadn't served long in the marines, only five or six years before leaving. After that he had met his wife. It had been just the two of them for years before his boy showed up, kicking and screaming his way into the world.

Ned couldn't help but smile at the memory of seeing his son, his first born, opening his eyes for the first time, staring up at him with absolute trust. The smile soon faded when he remembered the look of that trust fleeting as he was arrested for murdering that godless bastard.

He was brought out of his memoriam by the sound of snapping twigs. He crouched down to his knees and held his rifle at the ready. Up the road he could see two walkers coming out of some bushes. They were approaching what seemed to be an abandoned military truck.

Silently, Ned approached from behind. He returned his rifle to his shoulder as he pulled out his hunting knife and crouched down against the back of the truck. Peeking around the corner, he saw the first walker clawing at the window, trying to bite at the glass to get to something inside the truck.

He whistled and the walker turned its head. The other walker was still trying to get to the truck but was much slower thanks to missing one of its feet. As the first walker grew closer and was about to look down, he reached up and stabbed his knife through the vulnerable skin under the walker's jaw, straight into the walker's brain. Dropping the walker, Ned came out from hiding and showed himself to the second walker.

It growled and turned away from the truck, holding out its hands to reach for him. He walked up to it and brought his knife down to stab the walker through the top of its skull. It fell at his feet. Bending down, he cleaned his knife off with the back of the walkers ruined clothing before looking over at the truck.

What were they trying to get at?

He walked up to the window and peered inside. His mouthed opened in surprise when he saw a young man sitting inside. He was staring into space, oblivious to everything around him. He wore military attire as he sat behind the wheel of the truck.

Ned knocked on the window, "Hey!"

When the young man didn't respond, Ned knocked again, "Hey kid!"

Ned stared at the young man, looking him over. He was ghastly pale and was breathing hard. Looking down, Ned closed his eyes at the sight of a bite. It was bad. The walker who took a bite out of him, took more than one by the look of it.

Ned looked at the young man, a boy really, with pity. He reached for the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He reached out and cautiously touched the man's shoulder, "Son…."

The young man blinked. He looked around himself, slightly dazed before finally noticing Ned standing next to him. His eyes were bloodshot and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Wh-who're you?" the young man asked with a dry throat.

Ned sighed, "Ned Wise."

The young man looked down at his arm, "I'm dead, and I'm gonna be one of those things."

"You don't have to," Ned said as he watched the young man.

The man turned and looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

Ned grabbed his rifle and showed it to the young man, "Way I see it, son, is you got two choices. One, you could sit there and let yourself go, turn into a walker and try and take a bite out of someone; like what happened to you. Or two, end it before it happens."

"Kill myself?" the young man asked. He shook his head and started to cry.

Shoulders shaking from the cries, the young man said, "I'm catholic. I can't."

Ned gave an understanding nod, "Okay…I'll do it for you then."

The young man looked at him with shock, "Why?"

Ned shrugged, "Ain't right to let you turn into one of them. If I do it, you don't go to hell cause I'm the one taking the shot, not you."

The young man looked back at his arm, swallowing a lump in his throat. He seemed to be thinking. Finally he nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Ned helped the young man out of the truck, his body too weak to stand, thanks to the fever. As he helped the young man walk into the brush, taking him further into the woods, Ned began talking to the young man, "What's your name, son?"

"Brian," the young man offered.

"And your last name?" Ned asked.

The young looked at Ned with confusion, "What's it matter?"

Stopping, Ned helped Brian sit against a tree. Looking down at the young man, he said, "Cause I need to know what to write on your grave."

Brian blinked up at him, "My grave?"

Ned held his rifle against his shoulder, "I ain't just gonna walk away, kid. You'll get a burial."

Brian's eyes filled with tears as he stared up at Ned, "My name is Brian Davis."

Ned nodded, "When were you born?"

Brain sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "1989."

"You don't have to worry no more, Brian. I promise you that," Ned swore as he took his rifle and aimed it at Brian's head, "Are you ready?"

Brian looked up at him with sudden clarity, "Yes."

Ned nodded and looked through the scope on his rifle, "Would you like to say a prayer?"

Brian shook his head, "No, I already did."

Ned took a breath but before he pulled the trigger Brian said, "In the truck, there's a silencer rifle. It's quiet and has ammo. Take it. There's a shovel in the back. You know, to dig my…uh grave. The truck's got a bit of gas left too, I think."

Ned lowered his rifle and looked down at Brian. Taking a step forward, he bend down and offered his hand. Brian outstretched his arm weakly and Ned took his hand, gripping it tight in a handshake, "Thank you, Brian."

The young soldier nodded, "Thank _you_, Ned."

Taking a step back, Ned aimed again at Brian's head and peered through the scope, "Just close your eyes, son. Everything's going to be alright now."

Brian closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him. Ned took a moment to study the young man's face. He was too young for this, too young to die.

Ned took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the sound echoing through the trees. Brian was lifeless against the tree now, his body an empty shell.

Lowering the rifle, Ned looked around quickly for any sign of walkers. When he saw none, he approached the body of Brian Davis. He reached out and lowered the body to the ground from its slumped over position.

He looked down at the body and said, "Be right back, son. Just need to grab that shovel."

* * *

PENELOPE POV (M RATED)

It was dark when she woke up again. Opening her eyes she could make out the glow coming from the fire. Her eyes adjusted and could make out the shape of David sleeping on the other side of the tent.

Sitting up, Penelope made her way to the zipped up entry and reached for the zipper when she stopped herself at the sound of the boys outside.

"Please, just…just take whatever you want, okay? Just don't hurt us!"

That was Ben. Who was he talking too?

"Shut up Ben!"

That was Travis.

Travis continued to talk outside, "My dad always says to never negotiate with the enemy."

"Would you shut up kid!" a man's voice suddenly yelled.

Penelope scooted back towards David and covered his mouth as she woke him. He was startled and jumped, but Penelope shook her head and covered her mouth with her finger. David looked at her confused.

She pointed outside and whispered, "There's somebody out there with the boys."

"NO! PLEASE!"

Startled, Penelope turned towards the tent opening and listened as Ben pleaded with whoever was out there.

"Please, just go!"

"We ain't going till we say, boy!" the strange man said.

She heard a grunt and then something hit the ground.

"Ben!" Travis suddenly cried out.

She reached for the zipper hastily but was stopped by David, who covered her hand with his and shook his head. She glanced at him with uncertainty, not wanting to leave the boys outside on their own with whoever was with them.

"Hey, why's that tent zipped up?" said a new, male voice.

David pulled her away from the opening and whispered, "Grab you knife."

She did as he asked and held it out to him. She was surprised when he took her broken arm and stuffed the knife in the sling, "Just in case."

She nodded and then gasped when the tent was suddenly unzipped. A man wearing a ski mask with only his eyes showing, popped his head in. When he saw them, he was quick to aim a handgun at them, "Lookie what I found, boys!"

With a wave of his gun, the man motioned for them to get out of the tent. David was the first to get out. As she passed the man, she looked forward and gasped. Six men stood around the small camping area, all holding guns.

She was shoved forward by the man who opened the tent, and stumbled forward, gasping in pain when she landed on the ground, hitting her arm.

"Hey!" David said as he tried to reach down and help her up.

He was pushed back by one of the men, who aimed his gun at his chest, "Stay put!"

Penelope was lifted up by her good arm by another man, this one wearing no mask. He was young but older than her twenty-three years. He could be called handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes. At least he would be if he wasn't holding them at gunpoint. He had a grin on his face that made her skin crawl. His voice was deep as he said, "Hello there."

She tried to pull her arm away but he held firm. Looking down at her, he asked, "What happened to you, sweetheart."

Penelope decided to say nothing as she glared at him. He apparently didn't like this as he gripped her arm tightly and twisted it behind her back. She gasped in pain as she was held against him from behind.

She felt his breath hit her ear as he leaned down and said, "Like I said, what happened to you?"

Through gritted teeth, she said, "I was in a car accident."

"Oh? That's too bad," he said with mock sympathy.

The man let her arm go and she turned around quickly to face him. He was looking her up and down, his eyes roaming over her form. It wasn't hard to see what he was looking at as his eyes paused at her chest.

Looking away, she felt discomfort and slight violation as he took liberty to look at her like that. She looked over at the boys and David and saw they were forced to sit down on the log they had sat at earlier, enjoying each other's company. Now, they were being held at gunpoint by these strange men.

"What do you want?" David called out, anger etched across his face.

The man in front of her turned to David with a grin, "Just any food you may have, or anything else we might want."

He had turned and looked back at her when he said that last bit, grinning at her. She felt the urge to cross her arms to shield herself but was unable due to her broken arm. Instead, her eyes fell to the ground.

A moment later, she saw the shoes belonging to the man without a mask. She felt her chin being lifted and was forced to look at the man in the face. He brushed his finger along her jaw and down her neck. She pulled away in disgust only to have her chin firmly grasped by his hand.

"Don't you look away from me," he warned.

The man gave her another cold grin before turning to the other men, "Dave, take this pretty little thing back to camp. She's gonna have a little visit with the boys."

Penelope's eyes widened as he said this. She could hear the men laughing and even saw two of them high five one another. She shook her head and tried to take a step back, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The man grabbed her arm, "You'll do anything I say, bitch!"

Before she realized it, the man had slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground. She heard David screaming at the man, calling him a bastard.

The man looked down at her and said, "You gonna go quietly, or do I have to make an example out of your friend here calling me a bastard."

She looked over at David and saw that he had been pushed to his knees, a gun pressed to the back of his head. She looked back at the man and shook her head, "No, just don't hurt them."

The man grinned, "That's what I thought."

The man, Dave, walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her neck. She winced as her hair was pulled. Dave had on a mask just like the others. The maskless leader turned to Dave and said, "Take Randall and Tony with you."

Dave nodded, "You got it Owen."

Two other men walked over as Dave pushed her on the back, making her tumble forward, "Walk!"

She gave a look at David and the boys as she was forced to walk towards the woods. She noticed that only three men remained, one for each member of her new found friends. She swallowed hard before turning forward and walked slowly into the woods with three men behind her.

It was silent as they walked, minus the occasional chuckle between Dave and one of the men. This particular masked man was rather heavy with a large belly. Dave on the other hand was rather slender. The third masked man was quiet and walked behind the two men. He was slightly smaller than the other two.

She was suddenly stopped by the heavy set man and looked at him with uncertainty. His eyes looked down at her with desire as he said, "Why don't we take our piece right now?"

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. Dave took her arm from the heavy set man and forced her to continue walking, saying over his shoulder, "You know Owen and Quinton always get the first rounds. Don't be an idiot, Tony."

Penelope forced herself to remain calm. Even though all she wanted to do was cry. Her father's voice echoed in her head, like it always did when she started to panic, _Use that fear, hummingbird. Use it, don't let it use you._

She blinked her eyes and reached up to wipe away a tear that was beginning to form. She straightened herself. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Unfortunately, the fat one named Tony saw her and started to laugh dryly, "Those tears aren't going to work. Might as well just accept it…might let you live if you don't struggle."

She refused to look at him or acknowledge what he was saying. She wouldn't let them, she couldn't go through that…not...NO…she wouldn't let them.

Penelope suddenly stopped walking and her shoulders began to shake. She covered her face with her good hand and let the tears fall freely. She heard Tony groan in irritation, "Great, another whiner."

Her shoulders began to shake harder, a soundless cry escaped her lips. Her knees wobbled and she fell to the ground. She felt a kick hit her in the side, sending her to the ground fully, "Get up bitch!"

She remained on the ground and curled up into a ball, crying as she stared at them pleadingly, "Plea…please…don't hurt me…I'll g-go…I just…just need a…a moment…"

Tony and Dave stared down at her with impatience. Tony went to kick her again but the third man, apparently Randall by process of elimination, spoke up, "W-Why don't we just let her calm down? Maybe it'll save us the trouble when we have our fun?"

Tony and Dave looked at each other before Dave pulled her up and shoved her towards Randall, "Fine, you calm her down."

She landed against Randall, who caught her though stumbled back, "What?! Why me?"

"It's your idea, man," Tony said as he and Dave started walking, "Bring her when she's calm enough."

She heard Randall sigh and looked up at him through tears, "P-please don't hurt me."

Randall pushed her away somewhat gently and made her sit down as he stood over her, "Just…take deep breaths."

She wiped at her face and hugged herself with her good arm, resting her slinged one under it. She started rocking back and forth slightly as she looked at the ground. Randall kept his eye on her, occasionally looking around wearily, keeping an eye out for walkers.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "C-can I go pee?"

He looked down at her, "I…I don't think that's a good idea."

She stood slowly and looked down sheepishly, "I don't want…to pee myself later…when…"

She grew silent and looked at the ground. Randall seemed to hesitate but pointed his gun at her, "You do anything, you try to run…I'll shoot you. Got it?"

She nodded her head up and down quickly before Randall pointed at a tree, "Go over there."

Penelope made her way over to the large tree he pointed to and went behind it. She heard Randall sigh and whisper something to himself before squatting down. Resting against the tree, she let out a deep breath and looked up. She could make out stars shining through the leaves overhead. _Use the fear._

She looked down around her and saw a rock resting against the root of the tree. The tears were gone from her face, the terror in her eye now calm. She picked up the rock and held it in her hand. It would have to do. Looking back down, she saw a few smaller rocks and picked one of them up as well.

Peering over the tree, she saw Randall's back was turned to her. She silently stood and tossed the smaller rock over Randall's head. It landed in the bushes and made a small rustling sound. Randall looked in the direction of the rock and held his gun in that direction.

Slowly, Penelope crept from behind the tree and tiptoed towards Randall, the large rock in her hand. She waited until Randall eased his finger from the trigger of his gun before she raised the rock above her head. She mustered all the strength she could from her one arm and brought the rock down against the back of Randall's head.

He fell with a grunt and Penelope lunged for the gun that tumbled from his hands. She took a step back, eyes focused on Randall. She aimed the gun at the man lying on the ground with a steady hand, though it took great effort as her heart was pounding in her chest.

Penelope's eyes darted over the motionless body of Randall and waited a moment. When he didn't move, she nudged him with her foot. He remained unmoved. She bent down and checked his neck for a pulse.

Biting her lip, she suddenly reached out and pulled the mask off of Randall's face. She was surprised to find a young man, probably her age. He looked almost harmless had it not been for the gun he had pointed at her. She shook her head and stood, turning back the way she had come.

She held the gun in her hand firmly as she ran. She couldn't just leave David and the boys. Not after they had helped her like they did.

As she grew closer, she could make out the fire burning from the clearing. She scoffed. No wonder they had been able to find them. It was like a giant dinner bell for walkers and apparently let pillagers know where to find victims.

She hid along the tree line as she watched the camp. The two remaining masked men and Owen were all that remained of her would be rapists. She noticed that David and the boys were nowhere to be seen and felt panic flood her. Where were they?

Peering closer, she could make out three silhouettes on the side of the tent due to the fire glow bouncing off of it. She smiled in relief; they weren't dead.

As quietly as she could, Penelope circled around the clearning, towards the back of the tent. She had to be careful otherwise the men would see her. She had to get across the clearing to the back of the tent.

She forced herself to crawl despite the pain throbbing from her arm and leg. When she got the back of the tent, she pulled the knife from her sling and began cutting through the material of the tent.

She heard slight gasps coming from inside but continued to cut. Once she had enough room, she peered inside.

David, Ben, and Travis were tied up and were huddled together, staring at her with worry. When they saw her face, their faces turned to relief. She held her finger to her lips and continued to cut through the back of the tent.

When there was enough crawl space made, she waved her hand for them to crawl through. David turned to the boys and motioned with his head to go first. They did as their former teacher wordlessly asked and when they got out, Penelope quickly cut through their bound hands.

David came out on Travis' tail, emptying the tent. She looked inside the tent once more and saw her backpack still sitting in the corner of the tent. She reached inside and pulled it out, along with her hatchet and holster. She quickly stuffed them into the backpack. Turning on her heels, she handed David the knife and pointed at him and the boys before pointing towards the woods.

David understood the silent message and turned to the boys, waving his hand for them to follow him. Penelope adjusted her backpack over her good arm and began following the three in front of her.

"OWEN!"

Penelope's eyes widened when she heard Randall's voice echoing in the clearing. David and the boys looked back and she waved at them to keep moving.

As she crawled, she could hear Randall speaking loudly and franticly to Owen, "She got away!"

"WHAT?!" Owen screamed, "How the hell did she get away?! Where's Tony and Dave?!"

She couldn't hear what Randall said as she grew further and further away with David and the boys.

"Owen! Over there!" one of the men hollered.

Shit! Penelope heard the sound of running feet and jumped up, screaming towards David, Ben, and Travis, "RUN!"

They scrambled to their feet and made for the tree line. She felt something whiz by her ear and felt it burn. She flinched but kept running.

"Get back here bitch!" she heard Owen scream.

Up ahead she saw David turn and his eyes widened, "Behind you!"

Penelope twisted around and gasped when she was shoved by Owen. Her head bounced off the ground, making her wince. She crawled backwards as Owen advanced on her. He stood over her and was breathing heavy.

He reached down and grabbed her long hair, twisting it between his fingers. She cried out and reached up to claw at his hands.

He wrapped his other hand around her throat and squeezed, "Stop struggling you little whore! I said stop!"

She felt his squeeze harder and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for air. Her eyes bulged as she clawed at his hand around her throat. She felt his mouth against her ear as he whispered, "Ever been fucked before sweetheart? Hmm? Sweet ass like yours ever been tapped?"

She felt his wet tongue lick her cheek and she cried out in disgust, her body trying to get away as she lurched. She heard him whisper in her ear, "Does that feel good, baby?"

She cried out again and continued to fight. The hand around her throat traveled up to her face and before she realized what she was doing, she had bitten down on his thumb.

Owen let out a loud scream as he felt Penelope tear into the skin. He tried yanking his hand away only to find she was biting through the tendons and bone. He continued to scream until he stumbled back, suddenly released.

He stared wide-eyed down at his thumb, or at least, where his thumb should have been. Blood was pouring out and dripping on to the grass. Looking at the woman with disbelief and rage, he screamed, "You bit off my thumb, you fucking bitch!"

Penelope spit out the thumb and it landed on the ground, tasting the salt and blood in her mouth. She turned to Owen and started backing away. Owen advanced on her quickly and grabbed her by the throat, "My thumb! I'm gonna kill you, stupid bi-"

BANG!

Owen's eyes turned to shock and then dulled as he crumbled to the ground. Penelope stood over him, holding Randall's gun. She looked down at Owen and saw blood flowing from the wound in his chest.

The other two men and Randall ran when the gunshot echoed in the clearing.

Penelope, breathing hard, suddenly bent over and let out a scream. She dropped the gun and stared at the corpse of Owen. Her fear suddenly turned to rage as she stared at him. She felt nothing but rage; a fierce, consuming rage.

She shoved the gun into her backpack and pulled her hatchet out. She limped over to Owen's corpse, and waited.

"Penelope?"

She did not move her eyes from Owen's corpse as David, Ben, and Travis approached her, "Wait for me by the trees."

She felt David place a hand on her shoulder, "We need to get as far away from here as possible!"

Penelope looked down and saw Owen's hand begin to twitch. She looked at David and gave a teary smile, "I'll be right behind you."

David looked down at the twitching body before nodding, "Alright."

He turned to Ben and Travis and placed an arm on their shoulders, leading them away. Ben looked back with worry as he watched Owen come back, his body slowly reanimating.

"Mr. Parker, I-" Ben started.

"Don't look back, just make it to the trees and we'll wait for Penelope," David interrupted.

Penelope watched as the walker, formally Owen, crawl toward her. Drool slid down from his mouth as his milky eyes stared at her hungrily.

She gripped the hatchet tightly in her hand and let out a scream as she buried the blade into the walker's skull. Its face fell into the ground and did not move again. Penelope couldn't help as the rage she felt came out. She let the hatchet fall over and over again until there was nothing left of the man known as Owen's face.

Breathing hard and covered in blood, she glared down at the corpse. She bent down and cleaned her hatchet with the dead man's shirt. She picked up her backpack, sliding the hatchet back into it.

She looked down at the body once more and spit on it. As she stepped back, she said, "Did that feel good? Huh? Did that feel good, you fucking pig?!"

She walked around Owen's corpse and kicked his legs apart. She gave one strong kick between his legs before glaring down at the faceless corpse. She turned and began limping towards the tree line, where David and the boys were waiting. She didn't say anything to them, and they nothing to her as they walked further and further into the woods, away from what just happened. They just had to keep moving forward.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Eight - Change of Fate


	10. Chapter Eight - Change of Fate

Hi Readers!

New chapter up and ready to go! So, first of all...who's exited about the full Walking Dead weekend marathon on AMC on July 4th weekend? I for one am very excited :) Better be some good season 5 behind the scenes! Chris Hardwick should just be made the host of everything, he's so hilarious!

Comment Feedback:

ravensandrats: I am so flattered, thanks for such a compliment! To be honest, it isn't my intention to make Penelope a badass, I just write what I think she would do. Penelope is one of those people who would try and help anyone in need, and most of the time she just does stuff without thinking. She's kind of like a momma bear or something. At least to me. P.S. - I think your love of Ned is adorable.

Kalafina94: Yes, unfortunately Merle did steal her shit, the douche. I am so gonna use that "Officer Asshole" for Shane in the story if you'd let me. And yes, revenge is definitely sweet for her.

Bechah Godric-Northman: Thanks! Yes, Merle is a douch-bag.

Shadow knight1121: Thanks for the comments!

So for those of you who have played the game, there will be some modifications to fit my story. Due to actions made by the influence of Penelope, the storyline has changed and certain things will happen that I'm not sure how people will respond. You may recognize the St. John brothers from the second episode of the game's first season. They will appear again, just a forewarning. The title of this chapter comes from the fact that the fate of the characters of the game have been altered due to the presence of Penelope.

Here is the list of face actors I have picked for new characters: check out pics on my profile page.

Lee Everett - Indris Elba

Clementine - Amanda Stenberg

Kenny - Billy Burke

Lilly - Emily Blunt

Larry - Clive Mantle

Mark - Justin Bartha

Duck - Max Charles

Katjaa - Samantha Ferris

Carley - Sophia Bush

**Please, please, please, please leave a review after reading**.

Enjoy!

P.S - If you have any requests let me know, I'd be happy to do some! Or share any songs you think would be good additions to the story.

* * *

_You don't want to hurt me,_  
_But see how deep the bullet lies._  
_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._  
_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._  
_So much hate for the ones we love?_  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill_  
_You and me, be running up that hill_  
_You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_  
_If I only could, oh..._

"Running Up That Hill " - Placebo

* * *

Change of Fate

LEE POV

He could see a walker feeding through the bushes. The sound of it gnawing on the flesh of some creatures the only sound as he crept up behind it. The axe was heavy in his hands but it was a weight he had come to be comfortable with.

Stepping through the bush, Lee raised the axe above his head before letting out a grunt as he brought the axe down against the back of the walker's skull.

Mark came up next to him and looked down at the walker, "Damn it, what'd they get this time?"

The young man standing next to him was young with short, military cut black hair. A pair of glasses were perched on his nose. He held a rifle in his hands as he signed in disappointment.

"Looks like a rabbit," Lee said, staring down at the disemboweled animal.

"Well, that's another mean lost," Mark replied monotone.

They had yet to find any game in the woods. Lee and Mark continued on their hunt, Kenny elsewhere looking for food.

"I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food! It seemed like so much more at the time," Mark lamented, feeling his stomach knot from hunger.

Chuckling, Lee peered over at him, "Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door."

He was referring to when Lee and the rest of their group had discovered him at the abandoned Robins air force base. In exchange for food, Mark had been allowed to join them at the Travelier Motel, their current base.

"Yeah, except I'd probably be food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets," Mark kept his eyes forward, searching for any sign of animals they could kill.

They walked in silence a little further before Mark asked, "I wonder how much rations we have left."

Lee held back a scoff as he said, "You'll have to ask Lilly; she's the one handling the rations."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Or mishandling them, if you ask Kenny."

Lee, trying to make Mark understand why Kenny was always in such a state of anger, said, "He's just worried about his kid getting enough. I worry about Clementine, too."

"You think Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here?" Mark asked, changing the subject.

"I sure hope so," Lee replied.

Sighing, Mark said, "Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn."

Adjusting the rifle in his hands, Mark went on to say, "You know, Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running."

Lee didn't blame Kenny for wanting to leave and stated as such, "He's got a family to look out for. He's got to do what he thinks is best for them."

"I guess we'll see," Mark replied, "can't blame him though. Did you hear Larry going off on him last night?! What was that about?"

Lee and Larry didn't exactly get along. Actually, no one other than Lilly got along with her father. Larry was a loud, over-opinionated, bossy behemoth of a man who seemed to think only his way or Lilly's way was the right way.

Before the end of the world, Lee had been a history professor who discovered his wife having an affair. In blind anger, Lee had killed the man. He had been convicted and was on his way to prison when the outbreak occurred. Larry knew who he was and during an escape from a hoard of walkers in his parents' pharmacy in Macon, had knocked him out and ran. If it hadn't been for Kenny coming back for him, he'd probably be dead or worse.

The sound of a bird cawing caused Lee to look up. A black bird landed in a tree nearby and Mark slowly went to his knee, aiming up at it. Lee looked wearily at him, "Don't. The gunshot will attract walkers."

Mark sighed and lowered the rifle, "Yeah, I know. I'm just really freaking hungry!"

"AHHH!"

Both men jumped to their feet at the sound of screaming in the distance, "What the hell…"

* * *

PENELOPE POV

They had been walking nonstop since their escape from the raiders. She was tired, sore, and just wanted to sit down. But they had to keep moving. The woods weren't the safest place thanks to those men, not to mention the walkers that popped out of nowhere at times.

As she walked, Penelope's mind kept going back to the night before when she had killed the walker once known as Owen. _He hadn't been bitten. She had shot him. But he came back. Didn't someone have to be bitten to come back?_

"You doing okay?"

She looked up and saw Ben staring at her with concern. It had been the first thing anyone had said in hours.

Penelope gave a forced smile, "Yeah, don't worry about me, Ben."

He shook his head, his eyes filled with exhausted terror, "What the hell happened last night?! Why would those people do that?"

She reached out and patted his arm reassuringly, "All that matters is that they're gone now."

Ben didn't seemed convinced but nodded, "Alright."

Looking up ahead, she saw David leading the way. She was slow thanks to her injuries. She would be able to move quicker if she had stronger pain medicine than ibuprofen, but thanks to Merle, she didn't.

"AHHH!"

"Oh shit!"

Her head snapped up and her mouth fell open in shock at the sight of David on the ground, holding his bleeding leg. His leg was wedged in a trap of some kind. She hobbled over as quickly as she could and with Ben's help, lowered to the ground.

David was thrashing as his leg exploded in pain, his head shaking back and forth. Travis stood over him, his hands clutching his hair as he stared down at his teacher, not knowing what to do. Ben's eyes widened when he saw the damage to David's leg, "Oh god…"

Penelope's eyes darted over David's leg, focusing on the trap encases it, "David! Stop moving, you're going to make it worse!"

He clinched his teeth and laid his head back on the ground, groaning, "Get it off….get it off of me!"

Travis suddenly bent down and attempted to pray the trap off only to lose his grip, causing the trap to snap back shut.

David let out another scream as Penelope pushed Travis back, glaring at him slightly, "Stop it! Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Travis said, standing back up and away from David.

"Jesus Christ!" a voice said, coming from behind them.

Twisting, Penelope saw two men standing there, shocked at what they had just stumbled upon. The first man was a middle-aged black man holding an axe. Beside him, the man who spoke, was a little younger than the first and was fair-skinned with black hair, wearing glasses. A rifle was in his hands.

"Oh shit! No. No…please don't kill use!" Travis cried, see the two men.

Ben held up his hands in surrender as Penelope remained unmoved on the ground, studying them. Were they from the group last night?

The sound of running footsteps broke her thought as another man came running on to the path they had been walking on. He had graying black hair, a mustache, and wore a baseball hat over his neck length hair.

"Lee! You guys okay?" he asked the black man.

"Get it off!" David cried, clawing at Penelope's hand as she attempted to assess how deep the trap had got him.

Ben turned to Travis, "Maybe they can help us!"

Travis gave the three men an untrusting look, "These might be the same guys that raided our camp, and we barely got away from that!"

"What the hell happened?" the black man asked, staring at them with wide eyes.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Penelope cut him off, turning to the man named Lee, "Please, just help us! We need to get this bear trap off or he'll bleed to death!"

The man wearing the glasses seemed to agree with her as he said, "Lee, this is fucked up! We have to help them!"

"Please!" Ben pleaded.

Travis grew angry and turned to his bandmate, "Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces! I know what I'm doing!"

Penelope's head snapped in his direction and she seethed, "Travis!"

The young man looked down at her in surprise. When she needed to be, Penelope could be quite loud. She pointed at the three men with a bloody finger, "We need their help!"

Lee nodded, turning to his two companions, "We got to get him out of there!"

David was able to look at Lee as he cried, "Oh god! Oh thank you!"

The man with the hat said, "Fine! But you got to hurry!"

Penelope scooted over as the man wearing the glasses knelt down beside her, studying the trap. His brow furrowed in confusion before turning to Lee, "This trap's been altered. There's no release latch!"

"What!" Penelope gasped, reaching out to brush David's forehead, trying to keep him calm.

Travis' eyes widened and he began stepping backwards, "Oh no!"

Penelope turned and saw several walkers emerging from the trees. The man with the hat saw them as well as he cursed, "Shit! Walkers!"

He turned to the man named Lee and said, "It's now or never, Lee!"

David started fighting her as he pleaded, "Please…get me out of this!"

She tried laying her good hand down on his chest, "Stay calm David!"

Lee turned to the man with the glasses, suddenly taking charge of the situation, "Mark, keep those boys back! Kenny, keep those walkers off of us!"

He looked across David's body at her and though he noticed how banged up she was, didn't comment on it. Instead, he gave her a reassuring look and asked, "Can you keep him calm?"

She nodded, "I'll try."

He nodded before turning his attention to the trap. David watched the man, whimpering in pain. Penelope ran her hand across his forehead, making calming _shhh_ sounds. Lee stood and began hitting the trap with his axe.

Penelope moved to sit with David's head in her lap, wrapping her good arm around his neck, pressing down on his chest as his body arched from the vibrational pain caused by the jerking motion of the trap.

Lee shook his head after the third time of striking the trap, "It won't budge!"

Penelope bit her lip as she looked over at the walkers. They were getting closer. As she turned back to David, she saw Lee looking at him with a remorseful look. He shifted the weight of the axe in his hand before looking at her, "The axe won't cut through…"

Kenny was firing his gun, hitting the walkers. Looking over at Travis and Ben, she saw the man named Mark trying to keep them calm and away from David.

Kenny looked over at Lee, "Damn it, hurry up Lee!"

She shook her head, "There's got to be something you can do!"

She looked away from David, who was growing paler and up at him, "Please!"

Lee looked back down at David's leg before looking at the poor man in the face, "I'm gonna have to cut you out…"

David looked at him on confusion but Penelope knew what he meant. She reached down and pulled one of the sticks that was used to splint her arm from the sling with a gasp of pain. She pressed it against David's mouth and said, "Bite down on this!"

David shook his head, realizing what Lee was about to do, "NO! No don't! Try the trap again, anything please!"

Penelope forced David's head down on her lap and pressed the stick against his mouth again, "David please! There's no other way!"

Crying, David opened his mouth shakily and bit down on the stick. Penelope looked up at Lee and nodded, "Do it! Hurry!"

Lee raised the axe above his head before bringing the axe down against David's leg, just below the knee. It didn't take it off. Penelope leaned down and rested her head against David's, using her whole body to keep him down. She looked up and watched as Lee hacked at David's leg two more times before the bottom half of his leg fell off.

David was screaming against the stick, sweat pouring down his face and neck. Travis and Ben watched in horror as their teacher was hacked away at by the strange man. Penelope felt David go limp and looked down at him. He had passed out from the sheer pain.

Mark came over to her and helped her stand, "Come on! We have to go!"

Kenny stopped firing and rushed over, "Grab him and let's go!"

She turned to Travis and Ben, waved her arm for them to run, "Boys! We have to run!"

Ben had no problem and ran over to help carry David with Mark's help, but Travis was still struck in fright after witnessing what he just did. Penelope began limping over to him but felt someone grab her arm.

Looking back she saw Kenny pulling on her arm, "We have to go lady!"

She pulled at her arm and said, "I have to get Travis!"

Turning back, she let out a scream when she saw walkers descending on Travis. She yanked her arm from Kenny's grip and tried to run over to Travis when her banged up leg gave out. She felt herself falling but was caught by Kenny, who wrapped her good arm around his neck, "I got ya!"

She struggled against him, "No! Travis!"

Lee had to help Kenny keep her back as she fought to get to the boy. Travis fell backwards to the ground and was screaming for help. Lee let her go and began running towards him, screaming over his should at Kenny, "Get them out of here!"

Kenny threw his gun over his shoulder as he wrapped both his arms around her waist, literally carrying her away" God damn it girl!"

She looked over his shoulder and started screaming out Travis' name as she watched walkers pounce on the poor boy. Lee stopped and closed his eyes, turning away from the sight of walkers biting and tearing into the boy's flesh.

He turned back and ran after his group and the two remaining strangers. Lee ran ahead of the others, leading the way back to the motel. Eventually they made it to the road and Lee rain out, waving his hands above his head, calling out, "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

Kenny came out next, dragging the weeping Penelope with him, "Come on now! Come on!"

Behind them emerged Mark and Ben, carrying the still unconscious David between them. Penelope looked up and saw a motel that was barricaded. Makeshift gates opened up and she could see people on the other side.

She limped inside with the help of Kenny, who sat her down in a lawn chair next to an RV. She looked over and watched as Ben and Mark laid David on the bed of a truck. Wiping her face with her hands, she didn't realize she had smeared David's blood on her cheeks.

Kenny joined the group next to the truck, everyone screaming.

A woman with long brown hair and an air of anger around her, screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

A woman with blonde hair covered her mouth at the sight of David's amputated leg, "Oh my god!"

"What the hell…!" a rather large and imposing man screamed.

"What's going on!" a woman with short brown hair asked, standing next to Lee.

Penelope's eyes shifted down to see a little girl looking at Lee with concern, "Lee, are you okay?"

Kenny turned to the blonde woman, "Kat, can you fix him?"

She looked at him incredibly, a panicked look on her face, "Jesus, Ken! I-I don't know!"

The long brown haired woman rounded on Lee, glaring at him, "Lee! What the hell are you thinking bringing these people here?!"

Penelope watched from where she sat as the woman screamed at Lee. Kenny stood next to Lee, saying, "You want to calm down for a fucking min-"

He was interrupted by the huge man, who yelled at Kenny, "HEY! Don't you talk to my daughter that way!"

"No, I don't!" Lilly screamed at Kenny.

She turned to Lee and said, "I want to know why you thing of bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!"

Penelope felt heat radiating from her face as she glared at the back of the woman's head

Rising from the chair, she limped over and pushed her way past her, hitting her shoulder with her own. She glared at the woman before looking at Lee. She gave him a grateful look as she said, "Thank you, Lee."

Turning to the woman, Kat, she laid her good hand on her shoulder, "I can walk you through, but you'll have to do all the work."

She showed her broken arm to the woman before saying, "You need to elevate his leg…"

"HEY!"

She looked over at the brown haired woman and saw she was glaring at her. The woman stepped closer and pointed her finger at Penelope, "Don't get too comfortable! We can't let you stay!"

Penelope faced her fully and rested her good hand on her hip, "Where do you suppose we go?"

The woman crossed her arms, "Not here, that's for damn sure!"

"Lilly!" Lee said strongly, taking a step towards them.

"No Lee! We barely have enough food as it is, and now you bring these stra-"

"Oh shut up Lilly!" Kenny said angrily, placing his hand on a young boy's shoulder.

The loud, giant of a man pierced Kenny with a glare, "I already told you not to talk to my daughter that way!"

Penelope suddenly snapped as she screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone grew quiet and stared at her. Ben had been quiet the entire time, a look of shock on his face. His eyes were firmly set on staring at the ground. But when Penelope screamed, he seemed to break out of his trance and looked at her.

Penelope glanced down at David and saw how pale he was becoming, his breathing was becoming short and almost non-existent. She gave a sorrowful look at him before turning to face the group of people she suddenly found herself with, her pitiful look turning into one of venomous anger.

"I don't give a shit who you are lady, but no one deserves to be left to die, not like this!" she seethed as she pointed to David, "Give us a fucking chance! We didn't ask to be brought here, we don't want anything from you people! We'll leave just as soon as we're able."

Lilly looked at her, unsure of how to respond. So instead of saying anything, she turned to Lee and said, "If anything happens, it's on you Lee."

Lee glared at her before crossing her arms, "No problem."

Penelope, done ranting, turned back to David and the woman named Kat. The woman gave her a pitiful look, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I'm Katjaa by the way."

Penelope nodded, saying, "Thanks all the same, for trying to help. We need to stop the bleeding."

"How?" Katjaa asked, frantically looking down at David.

Penelope took off her backpack and dug inside until she found the last of her gauze. Handing it to Katjaa, she said, "Make a tourniquet with this…wrap it tight….good. Keep his leg up."

Out of the corner of her eye, Penelope saw the little girl who had asked Lee if he was okay. She was sitting in a chair next to the one she had sat in a few moments ago, and was looking over at her with curiosity.

Penelope turned back to Katjaa and saw she was wrapping David's open wound. The blood had slowed but was still seeping out. _Shit_.

She looked at David's face and saw his eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving. She limped closer to the truck and pressed her blood stained fingers against his neck. Her eyes closed when she couldn't find a pulse.

Penelope slumped against the truck and didn't bother to wipe at her eyes as tears started trickling out. Katjaa looked over at her and stopped wrapping David's leg, "What is it?"

She looked at the woman and shook her head, looking at David's body, "He's gone."

Katjaa stepped back and looked at David's body, "…I'm sorry."

Penelope wiped her face before pushing off of the truck, "You tried to help…what else could you do?"

Katjaa patted her arm before looking over at Ben, who had found his way over to Penelope. He was like a shadow standing so close to her, looking uncertain and weary as his eyes darted around the motor inn, glancing at the people.

Looking back at Penelope, Katjaa said, "Why don't you and this young man go and rest; I'll…take care of your friend."

Penelope shook her head, "No, I'll take care of him; he was my friend….he helped me."

Ben laid a hand on her shoulder before bringing her closer to him, giving her a hug with one arm as they looked down at David, "I should have been paying attention."

Penelope gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Ben looked down at her with guilt, "The trap; I should have been paying more attention."

The look on his face nearly broke her heart. She shook her head and wrapped her good arm around his neck, bringing him down into an awkward though comforting hug, "It's not your fault; it isn't anybody's fault."

Ben didn't say anything. He just held on to her as he returned the hug. She felt his shoulders shaking as he silently cried. In a matter of moments, he had lost the only two people he had known before the outbreak, before everything. He had lost the last piece of his old life.

She rubbed his back and let him cry on her shoulder, not saying anything. When Ben was calm enough, he let go of her and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The sound of yelling could be heard across the motor inn, causing her to look over and see Lee arguing with Lilly. Apparently Lee was voicing a dislike of how rations were being handled.

She watched as Lilly shoved a handful of food into Lee's hand before stalking off. Lee looked down at the food with uncertainty before looking around the camp. She noticed a few of the people were staring at him, or rather, the food.

A tug at her hand caused her to look down. It was the little girl. She wore a dirty white dress with yellow sleeves and purple leggings. Her curly black hair was slightly frizzy. Her skin was a light brown and her eyes were a pretty cinnamon color. Penelope thought she was adorable.

"Hi," she said, almost shyly.

Penelope gave a somewhat forced smile, "Hi."

The little girl fidgeted before pulling on her hand, "Come see what I drew."

Penelope frowned and looked over at Katjaa as she started cleaning up the mess and David. She looked back at the little girl, "I can't sweetie; I have to stay with my friend."

The little girl wouldn't take no for an answer as she tugged on her hand again, "Just come over here…please?"

Sighing, Penelope let herself be led by the girl. Ben was right behind her as the little girl led them over by the RV where a boy sat coloring. Penelope sat down in the lawn chair as Ben sat down on the ground next to the boy.

The little girl picked up some paper with a drawing on it and handed it to Penelope, "See."

The picture was a typical picture a child would draw. It was stick figures with names over their heads. One of them was Lee, who was holding a smaller stick figures' hand. Over the small stick figure was the name, Clementine.

Looking up from the drawing, she asked, "Clementine? Is that you?"

The little nodded and started explaining who the people in her picture were, "This is Lee; he takes care of me."

Looking back at the picture, Penelope frowned when she saw two stick figures grouped away from the other stick figures, "Who are these people?"

Clementine looked down at her feet and said sadly, "That's my mom and dad; they left me to go on vacation and never came back."

Penelope looked at her sadly before giving her picture back, "I'm sorry Clementine."

Clementine walked over to a small backpack and pulled out a walkie talkie. She came back over to Penelope and hugged the walkie to her chest, "I talk to them with this."

Penelope raised her eyebrows, "You can?!"

"Well…I pretend to." Clementine confessed, the smile falling once again, "I know they can't hear me, but it makes me feel better. Is that stupid?"

Penelope gave her a reassuring smile, "It's not stupid at all. If something makes you feel better, it can't be stupid Clementine."

The little boy looked up from his own drawing and said, "What happened to you? My name's Duck."

Clementine looked at the boy with the strange name and frowned, "That was rude."

Her comment didn't seem to faze the boy as he asked Penelope, "Well?"

"I had an accident," Penelope merely said, looking from him to Clementine.

The smile returned to Clementine's face as Lee approached them, "Hi Lee!"

Penelope watched as Lee smiled down at Clementine, "Hey Clementine, how you doing?"

Clementine looked at Penelope with a smile, "Fine, I was talking to…"

The little girl realized she didn't know Penelope's name and neither did Lee. Penelope looked up at Lee from where she sat and said, "Penelope."

Lee offered his hand and she took it, shaking it gently, "It's nice to meet you Penelope, despite the circumstances."

She nodded, "Thank you for helping us."

"That's a pretty name," Clementine said softly.

Penelope smiled once again at the little girl, "Thanks. Clementine's a pretty name too."

The little girl became bashful and looked back at Lee. Lee's brow furrowed as he looked down at Clementine, "Where's your hat, Clem?"

Clementine's face fell and she said, "I don't know, can you help me find it?"

"When did you lose it?" Lee asked.

Clementine shrugged, "I had it a couple days ago."

Lee ruffled her hair as he said, "I promise if I find it, I'll let you know."

The little girl gave him a grateful look and said politely, "Thank you."

Lee turned his attention to Penelope and gave her a pitiful look, "I'm sorry about your friend."

Penelope shook her head, "Nothing could be done."

"Still…" Lee said.

Lee looked back at Clementine and held out a strip of beef jerky, "Here Clem, have something to eat."

Clementine took the piece of jerky with a thank you and sat down on the ground next to Penelope's feet. She looked at the jerky before looking at Penelope, "Do you want to share?"

Penelope looked at her with surprise. She couldn't believe the little girl would share her food. From what she was hearing from her group, food was scarce. She gave Clementine a gentle look before shaking her head, "That's okay you eat."

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked.

Penelope nodded.

Clementine bit her lip before she began chewing on the piece of dehydrated meat.

"AHHHH!"

Penelope jumped in her seat as the sudden scream echoed in the motor inn. Twisting in her seat, her eyes widened when she saw Katjaa being attacked by David. Only he wasn't David anymore; he was a walker.

_But he hadn't been bitten! You had to be bitten to turn into one! Didn't you?_ Penelope looked over at Ben, who was staring in shock.

Lee was trying to keep David away from Katjaa with just his hands, but David had his hands firmly wrapped around her face, pulling her back. Penelope stumbled to her feet and began walking over only to have Ben hold her back, "No, don't!"

She looked at Ben and saw the pleading look on his face. She bit her cheek as she watched. Lee had managed to get Katjaa free only to become the focus of David's attack. Lee was holding him back but just barely.

The man, Mark, came running over with an axe and tried to get a shot while David thrashed back and forth with Lee. Mark managed to get David in the back of the head. David's body slumped and became motionless.

Ben released his hold on Penelope and she gave him a reassuring look before making her way over to the group that had formed around David's body.

Larry, Lilly's father, turned to Lee and started screaming, "Why'd you bring them in the first place, asshole?!"

Penelope decided she didn't' like the man. Lilly turned to her father and tried to calm him down, holding her hands out to him.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!"

Turning around, Penelope saw the man Kenny, Katjaa's husband, marching towards Ben. She took a defense stance in front of the boy, despite him being much taller than her. Kenny looked down at her, glaring, "Get out of my way!"

Penelope placed her good hand on her hip and returned his glare, "You can say what you need to right there, thank you."

Looking over her head, Kenny returned his attention to Ben, "He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!"

Ben shook his head frantically, "But he wasn't bitten, I swear!"

He looked down at Penelope, "Tell them, Penelope!"

She nodded, agreeing with the teenager. She looked at Kenny and said calmly, "David wasn't bitten. He died from blood lose; not a bite."

Kenny looked between them, and pointed over at David's corpse, "Well your not-bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!"

Ben looked at Kenny in shock, "What?!"

He looked around at the people, looking at them with confusion, fright, and by a few, anger, "Y'all don't know?"

Even Penelope didn't know what he meant as she looked at him for clarification, "Know what, Ben?"

He looked down at her before explaining, "It's not the bite that does it. You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us."

Penelope shook her head, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to process what she was hearing. _What? No…But Owen, the man last night…he came back too._

"We're all infected? Everyone" Lee asked, his face fallen.

"BACK OFF!"

Everyone turned to see Carley aiming a gun outside the barricade. From where she stood, Penelope could see two men, holding their hands up in surrender. One of them called out, "Whoa! Lady, relax! Me and my brother, we…we just want to know if y'all can help us out!"

Lilly walked up behind Carley as the gun-wielding woman yelled at the two men again, "Carley…"

Lee called out to the men, "We don't want any trouble."

The man who spoke called out, "Of course, neither do we. I'm Andy St. John and this here's my brother, Dan. We're just out looking for gasoline."

Looking over at Kenny, Penelope saw that he had his rifle aimed at the St. John brothers. Andy continued saying, "Looks like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine. But if you spare us some ga-"

BANG!

"Shit!" Dan St. John hollered as he and his brother bolted.

Looking around, Penelope searched for the cause of the gunshot. Kenny nor Carley had fired their guns. Everyone else was just as confused as her as they looked around cautiously.

"Ah!"

Clementine covered her head as the sudden ricochet of a bullet bounced off the RV. Penelope had been standing closest to her and had covered the little girl with her arm, forcing her to the ground.

"Everybody get down!" Lee screamed.

Bullets were suddenly flying over the motor inn, sending people to their bellies, covering their heads. She could hear the little boy, Duck, screaming as Katjaa held her son near her protectively.

She was suddenly pushed backwards, along with Clementine. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lee ushering them behind the RV, "Keep your head down!"

Penelope looked for Ben and saw him hiding behind a turned over picnic table, covering his head with his hands. She looked over at him worriedly as the table was only made of wood. The bullets continued to fly for a few more minutes before they suddenly stopped.

Clementine had huddled against Penelope's side, curled up in a ball. Looking up at Penelope, she asked, "Is it over?"

Penelope could only shake her head, uncertain, "I don't know."

Lee poked his head out cautiously around the RV before pulling back. Looking at Penelope, he said, "There are men out there!"

There was a sudden loud voice calling out to them. It sounded like they were using a speaker or some kind of megaphone as the male voice called out, "You have some people inside your…camp that we want. A woman and some kid. We know that other kid is dead, along with the guy who had his leg chopped off. This is your only warning; give us the woman and the kid…or we won't miss next time we shoot."

Penelope looked up at Lee, wrapping her arm tightly around Clementine as she thought of only one thing.

The men in the woods had found them.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Nine - The Choices We Make


	11. Chapter Ten - The Choices We Make

Hi Readers!

I know this chapter is slightly shorter than what I have been posting but I haven't had much time these last few days since the 4th of July is upon us. I probably wont update over the weekend; also because of the holiday. But I wanted to give you guys something, and I think you shall be surprised. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and plot

Comment Feedback:

ADDBaby: Haha! No that isn't the Govenor; still some time before we run into that devil spawned son of a whore!

Shadow knight1121: We shall see if the bs is kicked out of them.

gumybear1825: Yeah, I love the game to death so I had to include it.

Please remember to leave a **review** after reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Imagine there is no heaven_  
_It's easy if you try_  
_No hell below us_  
_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_  
_Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries_  
_It isn't hard to do_  
_Nothing to kill or die for_  
_And no religion, too_

_Imagine all the people_  
_Living life in peace_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_  
_But I'm not the only one_  
_I hope someday you will join us_  
_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_  
_I wonder if you can_  
_No need for greed or hunger_  
_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_  
_Sharing all the world_

_You, you may say I'm a dreamer_  
_But I'm not the only one_  
_I hope someday you will join us_  
_And the world will live as one_

"Imagine" by John Lennon

* * *

The Choices We Make

"Who the fuck are these people?!" Kenny slammed his hand down on the table, causing Katjaa to pull Duck close and give her husband a look of warning, "Kenny!"

He looked down at his wife and held out his arms in defense, "What, Kat?"

"You're scaring the children," she said, placing her hand on top of Duck's head, who leaned in closer to his mother. Clementine was looking at him unsurely from where she stood in front of Lee.

Kenny looked at his son and signed. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the others standing in the room, "Look, whoever these people are made it pretty clear what they want."

Lee, who had been looking out the window of the RV, looked at him sharply, "Are you serious?"

Penelope and Ben had been excluded from the conversation, having being placed in one of the hotel rooms while the group discussed what to do with them. According to Penelope, these people had raided their camp and had barely escaped. The raiders had given them one hour to decide.

"This is bullshit!" Larry hollered, looking at the occupants of the RV, "Let's just give these assholes what they want!"

Lilly looked at her father apprehensively before crossing her arms and nodding, "Dad's right; we don't know these people."

Lee shook his head, his brow furrowing as he looked at his group in disbelief, "I don't believe this! Have you looked at Penelope? She's a wreck; because of these people. We can't just let them take her and Ben!"

Mark, standing next to him, looked at him with trust and understanding, "Lee's right, this isn't the way."

Kenny rolled his eyes and leaned against the sink behind him, "Excuse me while I put the safety of my family before two complete strangers!"

Mark looked at him with contempt, "They're people, Kenny! Just like us!"

"But they aren't a part of our group, Mark." Lilly said, her voice becoming sterner, "They brought this on us! Those _strangers_ you brought here!"

Mark bit his tongue and looked at Lee, "I'm with you man."

Lee didn't say anything to Mark but gave him a nod before looking at Lilly, almost glaring, "We can't do this."

Lilly sighed harshly and stood, "Look Lee, I know it may seem like a shitty thing to do, but we don't owe Penelope or Ben anything. We don't even know why these people want them! What if they're bad people?"

"They're not,"

Everyone was surprised that Clementine had objected. Her soft voice had pierced the conversation, causing everyone to look at her. She held her hands behind her back as she fidgeted under the weight of their stares, "They're nice. Penelope and Ben need our help."

Lee laid his hand on the eight year old's head and smiled softly down at her, "You're right, Clementine."

Carley, who had been silent stepped in, "Why don't we take a vote?"

"I think it should be unanimous," Lilly said, looking at Lee, "What do you think?"

Lee crossed his arms and looked at her with a frown, "I think we should help them."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Fine! We'll vote then since you've already made your choice!"

Turning to the group, she said, "All those in favor of sending Penelope and Ben to these people, raise your hand."

Her hand, along with Larry's shot right up. After a few moments, Kenny's hand raised as well. Katjaa's mouth fell open and she looked at her husband, astonished, "Kenny!"

Lee's brow shot up when he saw Carley raise her hand, "But'"

"I'm sorry, Lee," she said with remorse, looking away from him.

Lilly glared at Lee, "All those who want to help?"

Lee raised his hand, along with Clementine, Mark, Katjaa, and Duck. Lilly nearly grinned when she said, "That's four to three; looks like we're giving these people Penelope and Ben."

"WHAT?!" Lee yelled, taking a step towards her, "That's bull! It's five to four!"

Lilly' placed her hands on her hips, "You can't possibly believe we'd count two kids, did you?! They can't make a decision like this!"

"We're a part of the group, too, "Clementine complained, frowning at Lilly.

"What makes you think any of us can make a decision like this?" Mark suddenly asked, placing his hand comfortingly on Clementine's shoulder, looking at Lilly defiantly.

Lilly growled and pointed at Mark, "We don't have time to have a philosophical debate, Mark! We have to protect ourselves!"

"You don't speak for me, Lilly!" Mark screamed, "This isn't a dictatorship, I'm not going to just stand here and let two innocent people be handed over to be murdered! Can you live with that? Can you live with being a murderer?!"

Lilly stiffened and blinked, "That's not what this is."

"Yes it is," Lee said, agreeing with Mark, "You do this, that blood is on your hands."

Silence fell over the RV. The occupants looked around at each other with a mix of frustration and confusion, having no idea of what to do. Lee looked down at his watch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

They had thirty minutes.

"Enough of this!" Kenny growled, looking at Lee with anger, "We're gonna do this, Lee! It's us or them!"

Lee took a step towards Kenny and glared at him, "What happened to you, Kenny? What happened to the man who helped me and Clem get to Macon?"

Kenny was silent and looked away. Katjaa looked at Lee apologetically but said nothing as she looked down at Duck. Lee looked over at Carley, who walked further back into the RV. Lee shook his head before turning to Lilly, "You do what you have to, Lilly. But don't expect me to help you do it."

Lee looked over at Clementine and Mark, "Let's go see Penelope and Ben."

Mark nodded and Clementine took Lee's hand as they exited the RV, heading towards the hotel room they had left Penelope and Ben in.

* * *

PENELOPE POV

"What are they doing in there?" Ben asked her from where he sat on the bed beside her.

She looked out the window and could see the group arguing inside the RV. She looked back at Ben and said, "I can't tell."

Ben sighed almost hopelessly, "They're gonna do it, aren't they? They're gonna hand us over."

Penelope laid her good hand on his and squeezed gently, "Don't think that."

"But they are!" Ben said loudly, "We're nobodies to them!"

She looked back out the window and saw Lee storm out of the RV, followed by Clementine and Mark. They were heading towards the room. The door opened and Lee walked in with a look of anger on his face.

Mark closed the door behind him and leaned against it while Clementine sat down next to Penelope. Lee stood in front of her and Ben and looked down at his feet. He didn't have to say anything for Penelope to know what the decision was.

"How long?" she asked sadly.

Ben covered his face with his hands and bent forward to rest his elbows on his knees, mumbling under his breath in despair. She laid her hand on his back gently.

Lee crossed his arms and looked down at her, "The others may have made their choice but we're going to try and help you."

"That's right, we got your back guys," Mark said as he smiled at them.

Ben raised his head and looked at Lee in surprise, "Really?!"

Lee nodded.

Penelope looked down at Clementine who was looking up at her with a smile of confidence, "We'll be okay."

She couldn't help but return her smile. She reached over with her good hand and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, Clementine."

Mark stepped towards Lee and said, "So, what are we gonna do? We only got thirty minutes before those people come back."

Penelope sighed, "They probably never left. If they were able to track us, I doubt they'd just leave."

"She's right," Lee agreed, looking at Mark with worry.

"That's just grea-"

BANG!

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of a gunshot. Mark and Lee got to the ground, Mark crawling over to the window. He peeked outside, moving the curtain aside gently. He dropped back down almost instantly, cursing, "Shit!"

"What?! What's happening?!" Ben asked in panic, covering his head with his hands as he lowered himself from the bed, along with Penelope and Clementine.

Mark looked back at them, "It's them."

"But we still have thirty minutes!" Ben said, trying to deny what Mark was saying.

"Well they lied!" Mark hissed back.

"What are they doing?" Lee asked Mark, trying to break the tension from escalating into an argument. They had to remain calm.

Mark looked back out the window, "Oh God! They're breaking down the gate!"

Clementine whimpered and laid her head against Penelope's side. Penelope's voice lowered gently as she whispered, "We have to be brave, okay? Be brave for Lee."

Clementine wiped her eyes before nodding, "Okay."

Penelope lifted her head as Mark said, "Damn, there's a lot of them! They're going for the RV!"

Lee crawled over to the other window and peered outside. He watched as the RV door was yanked opened and one by one, the occupants were forced to get out at gunpoint. They were all lined up and forced to their knees.

A man stepped in front of them, looking down at them. He wore no mask, unlike the rest of intruders, and looked enraged. He had shaggy blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He suddenly reached down and yanked Carley to her feet. He held her by the back of her hair and pulled out a pistol. Facing the hotel room, he called out, "Send me that bitch who killed my brother! I want her now!"

He pushed Carley to the ground and aimed the pistol at her head, "You have till three or I'll blow her head off!"

Penelope, hearing the man's claim, jumped to her feet as quickly as her damaged body would allow and hobbled towards the door. Mark's eyes widened and grabbed her good arm, yanking her back, "You can't!"

She rounded on him and said through clenched teeth, "I have to! He'll kill her!"

"She was gonna let them kill you!" Mark tried to rationalize but she shook her head and pulled away.

She reached for the door only for Lee to cover her hand with his. Lee sighed before opening the door himself, "We'll go together."

She shook her head, "No!"

Lee didn't give her a chance to say anything else as he opened the door fully and looked over at Clementine, "Stay close."

The little girl nodded, trying to be brave like Penelope had said before grabbing his hand. Penelope looked on helplessly as Lee stepped outside, holding up a hand in surrender, "Don't shoot! We're coming out!"

The man removed his gun from Carley's head motioned to his men to move in. Penelope, along with the others were forced on their knees, joining the rest of the group. The leader of the intruders stood in front of Penelope, looking down at her, his nostrils flaring, "So you're the bitch who killed Owen."

She didn't' say anything and looked away from him. She was yanked up by her broken arm and she cried out in pain.

"Hey!" Mark protested.

The man dragged her towards the RV and pushed her inside before shutting the door. He turned to one of the masked men and said, "Put 'em in a room, make it on the upper floor."

He grinned, "We're gonna have some fun before we kill 'em."

The masked man nodded, "Sure thing, Quinton."

* * *

NED POV

He had heard the gunshot while scavenging in town. He had reached the cabin only to discover the propane tank was empty. He had no supplies or food stocked up either. First thing in the morning, he headed into Macon to find supplies.

Ned had just found a propane tank when the shot rang out. It was followed by a series of gunshots before there was nothing but quiet. He filled up the truck before driving towards the gunfire. Maybe some people ran into some walkers.

He may have wanted to help, but he wasn't just going to drive up and announce himself. He parked the truck in the woods and made the rest of the trip on foot, the sniper rifle over his shoulder and his hunting knife in his hand.

When he arrived at the fortified motel, he was glad he did.

"Well shit," he muttered, looking through the scope on his new rifle.

He watched as a tall, shaggy-haired blonde man push somebody into an RV before turning to one of the many masked men. The masked man turned and began screaming at the people being held against their will.

There were nine of them. They held their hands up as they were forced to the second floor, and were locked in one of the hotel rooms together. He cursed when he saw that two of them were kids. He always did have a soft spot for kids.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, lowering the rifle. He shook his head, "Walk away, Ned. Ain't your problem."

He rose to his feet and made to leave when he heard a woman scream from the motel. Ned stopped and turned back. He heard another scream and lowered himself back to his knees, readjusting the rifle to see through the scope.

Looking through, he searched the motel grounds until he found the source of the screams. It was coming from inside the RV. The blonde-haired man had walked into the RV and he could see movement through one of the windows.

He watched as the man struck a woman, sending her flying back. Ned glared through the scope. If there was one thing Ned hated, it was a man who beat on a woman. The man reached down and pulled the woman against him. She was facing away from him, giving Ned a view of the woman's face, and the blonde-haired man.

He recognized him instantly. It was Quinton. The so called leader of the group of men he had left days ago. Where was that stupid brother of his?

Ned focused on the young woman's face and stared. He pulled away from the scope sharply and blinked.

Peering back through the scope, Ned watched as Quinton wrapped his hand around the woman's neck. She struggled against him, reached up with her hand and pulled on his hair. His face contorted into one of pain and let go of her throat, trying to remove her hand from his hair.

She pushed his face back, trying to reach for his eyes. Quinton leaned back, putting distance between them. Growing angrier, he lashed out and kicked her back with such force, it sent her flying to the ground and out of Ned's view.

His hand had pulled the trigger before he realized it. The shot was silent, just as Brian had said it would be. The bullet pierced the window of the RV and hit its mark; right in the bastard's skull. He watched as Quinton fell back from the force of the bullet and hit the wall behind him. A trail of blood fell down the wall as he slumped to the floor.

Ned lowered the rifle and started assessing the motel. There were maybe ten of Quinton's men who had taken the people hostage. He nearly laughed as he realized he was about to do what he had done before prison.

He had been a cop. A sheriff's deputy after retiring from the marines. Then he had been sent to prison for murder. Murder…ha! It had been justified.

Focusing back at the situation at hand, Ned's eyes scoured over the motel grounds and noticed that the room holding the hostages were being guarded by only one man. He snorted at the stupidity of one man guarding nine individuals.

The remainder of the group had been split up, probably searching the rest of the motel for supplies they could help themselves too. He shook his head. This was why he had left; he knew they were no good.

Looking up at the sky, Ned calculated that the sun would be setting in an hour or so. If he thought he knew the group as well as he thought, they probably thought Quinton was having his…fun with…

He shook his head, not wanting to finish the thought. Anger boiled under his skin as he saw her face flash before his eyes. Her face….

Ned forced himself to remain calm; he had to keep his cool if he was going to do this. The group probably thought Quinton was still inside the RV, and would probably remain inside for hours. The group was used to this, so wouldn't question his absence.

Sighing, Ned looked through his scope and looked towards the RV. He could see her leaning over Quinton's body, looking at it in shock. She wasn't stupid; she wouldn't leave the RV anytime soon.

She did however look out the window, seeing the bullet hole there. He felt his chest constrict as he lifted his hand for her to see. His eyes burned as his eyes caught hers. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the little girl he thought he had lost saw him for the first time in years.

* * *

PENELOPE POV

"Daddy…"

She shook her head in disbelief as she saw the man who looked like her father staring back at her from the trees across the motel. It couldn't be him. It couldn't. He was…no….

She let out a gasp as her body shook from the sudden burst of emotion take over. A moment ago she had thought she would be dead, beaten to death by the brother of the man she had killed, and then a bullet had pierced his head.

She lifted her hand and pressed it against the glass of the broken window, staring at her father. He placed a finger against his lips and she nodding, unable to control the wide smile that took over her face, her eyes shining.

She watched as her father disappeared into the trees, making his way further down before running across the street until he was hidden from view by the barricade.

Penelope looked down at the body of the man who had tried to beat her to death and knelt down next to him. She couldn't help but lash out and strike the corpse across the face, "Asshole."

Reaching into his coat, she found his pistol. She pushed into in the back of her shorts and continued searching the body. He didn't' have anything useful other than the gun. She returned to the window and looked outside.

Her father was peering through one of the holes in the barricade and nodded. He was able to crawl through the hole and ran silently towards the window she was pressed up against. She quickly opened it and began crying as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, burying her face in his chest, his familiar scent filling her nose; cedar and dirt.

He crawled into the RV and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I got you. I got you baby."

She shook her head against his chest, "You can't be here."

Ned chuckled softly, brushing her hair away from her face, relishing in the warmth of her skin. He hadn't been able to touch her, let alone see her since she was twelve. He just stared at her, shaking his head unable to believe he had found his daughter.

"Where's Jake?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders.

She shook her head, her eyes shining with unwept tears, "I don't know."

Ned closed his eyes as the hope of finding both his children vanished. He pushed it aside, focusing on his daughter and the current situation, "We'll find him, hummingbird."

She suddenly smiled and then laughed, "You haven't called me that since I was a kid."

"You still are a kid," he said as he held her close.

Penelope suddenly stiffened and said, "The others. Dad there are other people here."

He nodded, "I know. I saw 'em being put in a room on the second floor. We got to wait til its dark. Maybe we can get them out then."

"Maybe?" she asked.

He scratched at his beard and sighed, "Baby, you're my first priority."

Not wanting to argue after just finding her father, Penelope remained silent and sat down at the small table. Ned joined her, holding her hand. He eyed her sling and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

She grimaced, "I was in a car accident, and then this whole mess. That man…"

She stopped speaking and looked over at the dead man lying on the floor. Ned growled as he stared at the body of Quinton, "Asshole."

"That's what I said," Penelope said, looking back at her father.

Ned patted her hand gently, "We'll make our move in a few hours."

Penelope bit her lip but nodded, trusting her father completely.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Ten - On Borrowed Time


	12. Chapter Ten - On Borrowed Time

Hi Readers!

First of all, I am flabbergasted at how many followers and favorites I have for the story. Thank you all! I know I said I wasn't going to post over the weekend, but I guess you can't help it when the muse bug bites you. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Comment Feedback:

BloodMoonWanes: I'm glad you found it too! Always nice to have new reviewers!

Shadow knight1121: Happy belated 4th of July to you too! Thanks for reviewing.

ADDBaby: I know she's been through some stuff and I promise things will get better (maybe), but like Hershel says, haven't we all?

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of the Walking Dead, just my characters and plot.

Please REVIEW!

* * *

_Somewhere in the end of all this hate_  
_There's a light ahead that shines into this grave_  
_That's in the end of all this pain_

_In the night ahead, there's a light upon this house on a hill_  
_Living, living still, their intention is to kill and they will, they will_  
_But the children are doing fine, I think about them all the time_  
_Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_

_Somewhere in the end we're all insane_  
_To think that light ahead will save us from this grave_  
_That's in the end of all this pain_

_In the night ahead, there's a light upon this house on a hill_  
_Living, living still, their intention is to kill and they will, they will_  
_But the children are doing fine, I think about them all the time_  
_Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_

_I am not afraid, I won't burn out in this place_  
_My intention is to fade and I will, I will_

_In this house on a hill_  
_The dead are living still, their intention is to kill and they will, they will_  
_Keep your children safe inside, out of pocket, out of mind_  
_Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_

"House on a Hill" by The Pretty Reckless

* * *

On Borrowed Time

PENELOPE POV

It was finally dark out. They had moved Quinton's body to the back of the RV, much to Penelope's relief. She didn't want to look at him constantly. She had been anxious and worried and scared, all rolled into one giant bundle of nerves. Her leg hadn't stopped bouncing up and down in hours.

"Stop," Ned whispered gently to his daughter.

He laid a hand on her knee and her leg became motionless. She shrugged her shoulders, "I can't help it."

He patted her knee reassuringly, "We'll get out of here, don't worry."

She couldn't help but grin, "Jacob always wondered where I got my optimism from, must be from you."

He chuckled as he stared at his daughter, shaking his head, "I still can't believe it; finding you like this."

Penelope reached across the table and squeezed his hand, the feel of his rough and weathered hands taking her back to when she was a little girl. He squeezed back firmly. Looking at her solemnly, Ned said, "I ain't leaving again, hummingbird."

Ned let go of her hand before quietly moving over to the door. Silently, he peeked through the window before turning back to her, "Looks like everyone's out for the night."

She tilted her head, "How can you be sure?"

Sighing, Ned returned to the table and picked up the rifle. Looking down at Penelope, he said, "I used to be with them."

Her mouth fell open, "What?!"

He held out a hand to her, trying to keep her calm, "I left days ago after I found out they were doing this shit. Point is, I know how these guys work. They may be mean sumbitches but they ain't exactly smart. 'Specially with Quinton dead."

Ned rubbed his beard in contemplation as his thoughts drifted to the younger brother, Owen, "Wonder where that little shit of a brother of his is; Owen usually ain't far away from his brother."

Penelope visibly flinched at the mention of Owen's name, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ned, "What?"

She shook her head but Ned wouldn't ignore the signs, he had seen them before, "Penelope Claire."

She laughed at the use of her full name and looked at him nostalgically, "Been a while since I heard that."

Ned cocked his head, waiting for her to speak. She played with a strand of hair, looking away from her father, "Owen's dead; I killed him."

Ned's brow shot up to his hairline, "Explain that to me, sweetheart."

When she didn't lift her head, Ned reached out and tilted her chin up, "Come on now."

She sighed, "I was with a man named David and two boys, Travis and Ben. Owen raided our camp and…was sending me back to his camp with some men…"

Ned breathed harshly through his nose, his hand gripping his rifle tightly, "And?"

"I managed to get away and went back to camp for the others. We almost got away but Owen saw us. He started choking me and…touching me….I shot him."

Ned reached out and touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin, "I'm sorry."

She reached up and laid her hand over his, "I survived."

"And you'll survive this," Ned said firmly.

She nodded, "I know."

Ned lowered his hand and adjusted his rifle, "I want you to stay here until I get your friends."

She jumped to her feet only to stumble against the table, her banged up leg sending pulses of pain down to her toes. She fell forward and leaned on her good hand. Ned looked at her concerned, "How long you've been like this?"

She sighed, "Few days."

"You got any meds in you? Anything for infection?" he asked concerned.

She hesitated but shook her head, "No."

Ned looked down at her thigh and could see she was bleeding through the bandage. He knelt down and lifted the bandage to look underneath. Penelope yelped and pushed his hand away, but he still saw the signs of infection; red swelling around the wound and discharge.

He looked up at her, "Honey, we have to get this taken care of."

She shook her head, "We have to get the others first; besides, I don't have any medical supplies."

Ned growled before rising to his feet, "Then I best get to it then."

Penelope moved to stand but Ned firmly pointed down at the seat, "You sit your butt down, Penelope Claire."

She fell back down into the seat and held her hands up defensively, "Fine! I'll stay here."

He gave her a smirk and said, "You can be my lookout."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine Daddy."

Ned gave her one final look before heading for the door, looking through the window once more, "Be ready to run, baby girl."

She nodded, "Be ready to keep up, old man."

Ned chuckled, "Smartass."

* * *

LEE POV

He stood against the wall as he watched the others around the room. Clementine sat on the floor with Duck, both kids silent as they huddled together. Carley was sitting at the table with Katjaa, talking quietly with worried expressions on their faces. Kenny stood next to his wife, arms crossed as he glared over at Lee. Lee looked away from him, knowing the man was still angry at him for siding with Penelope and Ben. Across the room, Lilly sat on the bed, staring over at her father who was pounding on the door, screaming.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! LET US OUT! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Dad!" Lilly cried out, giving her father a pleading look, "Calm down."

Larry turned around and pointed at Ben accusingly, "This is all your fault! You brought those people here!"

Ben, sitting on the floor next to the bed, jumped to his feet and stepped back as Larry advanced on him, holding his arms out defensively as he looked at Larry with fright, "W-What? No! We were trying to get away from them!"

Mark stepped towards Ben, pulling him back away from Larry, "Back off man! He's just a kid!"

Larry pointed his sausage-like finger in Mark's face, "You stay out of this, asshole!"

Lee pushed off the wall and stood next to Mark, keeping Ben behind them. Looking up at Larry, Lee said, "Leave him be, man. All this fighting isn't going to do us any good. We have to work together."

Kenny scoffed and turned to him, a look of accusation on his face, "Ha! Working together? You and your buddy Mark sided with two strangers over your own group! Now you want us to work together?!"

Carley rose from her seat at the table and looked at everyone with impatience, "We don't have time for this! We have got to get out of here! They're going to kill us!"

Lee sighed before nodding, "Carley's right. We have to find a way out of here."

"Well what do you suppose we do, Lee? The door's locked and guarded on the outside, not to mention we're on the second floor with a straight drop to the ground, so we can't climb down!"

Lee held back a comment as he looked over at Kenny. He shook his head before looking at the others, "Look around, maybe there's something in here that can help us."

Larry snarled as he approached Lee, "Like what?! There isn't a damn thing in this room that can help us!"

Lilly stood and laid her hands on her father's arm, "Dad, you have got to calm down!"

Larry looked at his daughter, "I am calm!"

The large man turned and began banging on the door again, screaming, "OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Lee rolled his eyes and turned back towards Clementine when suddenly, Larry began gasping in pain. He looked at him with concern as he saw Larry grabbing his chest, a look of pain on his face, "Oh god…"

Lilly's eyes widened as she watched her father fall to the ground, "Dad!"

"Shit!" Kenny cried, rushing over to look down at Larry.

"He had a heart attack!" Katjaa cried.

Lilly fell to the floor and began pressing up and down on her father's chest rapidly, "Come on dad…"

Kenny shook his head, "He's dead."

"No he isn't!" Lilly yelled, looking up at Kenny with a heated glare, "I can bring him back!"

Clementine looked with wide, frightened eyes as she watched Lilly try and resuscitate her father. Duck, standing next to her, looked over at his own father, "Dad?"

Kenny looked over at his son with a look on concern on his face. Turning to his wife, he stared at her before his face contorted into one of anger. Looking down at Larry's unresponding body, he said, "If he's dead…"

"He's not dead!" Lilly cried once again.

Kenny turned to Lee, "You know what has to happen, Lee."

Lee felt Clementine rush to his side, burying her face against his back, clinging to his shirt. He looked at Kenny uncertainly, "Kenny…"

"Think about it. You saw that poor bastard earlier. How fast he turned!"

Lilly looked at him sharply, "What are you saying?!"

Kenny gave her a look of remorse as he said gently, "Lilly, I am truly, truly sorry…but in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a six foot, three hundred pound seriously pissed off dead guy!"

Lilly looked up from her father, glaring at Kenny, "Fuck you! We can bring him back!"

She looked at Lee, pleadingly, "Lee!"

"We'll mourn later, but right now, we have to keep him from coming back!"

Clementine cried out, "No!" as she realized what Kenny was wanting to do.

Lee laid a hand on Clementine's head softly as he turned to Kenny, "Lilly can still stave him!"

"I wish she could," Kenny said, shaking his head, "But that man is dead! You both know what happens next!"

Trying to reason with the man, Lee said, "Kenny, try and understand…"

Kenny's eyes glared heatedly at Lee, "We have got to deal with this! Remember what Ben said? We got to destroy the brain! Lee, you've got to have my back!"

Lee looked between him and Lilly before approaching Lilly, looking over her shoulder at the unmoving Larry, "Is he breathing at all?"

Lilly shook her head as she continued to push up and down on her father's chest, "I-I don't think so…"

Lee nodded as he held out his hands, "Okay, let me take over! Keep checking his pulse."

Kenny shook his head as he watched the man he called friend take Lilly's side. He turned and his eye caught the useless television resting on a dresser. Looking over at Larry, he thought of what could happen any moment.

Lee began pressing up and down on Larry's chest, counting as he did, ignoring Kenny as he starting complaining, "Are you fucking stupid, Lee? He's gonna turn! You're putting us all at risk you son of a bitch! Worthless!"

Lee barely had time to move as the heavy television set was dropped on top of Larry's head. Blood splattered across the floor and across Lilly's face as she screamed at the sight of her father's head being smashed in.

Lee looked up and saw Kenny standing there, looking down with only slight remorse, "I'm sorry…"

Jumping up, Lee stared at the man in shock, "KENNY! What the fuck?!"

"It had to be done," Kenny justified.

Lee pushed him backwards, "You don't know that!"

The loud cries coming from Clementine caused Lee to turn to her and saw her staring down at Larry in horror, her eyes streaming with tears. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug, "Don't look Clementine, don't look."

She buried her face on Lee's neck, crying loudly as the image of Larry's smashed in head was burned in her mind.

Lee pushed her back to look at her face, "Hush now, I need you to be strong. Think of something hopeful."

She sniffled, "Like what?"

"Somewhere safe, where no monsters can get you," he said soothingly.

"We're gonna get out, right?" she asked.

Lee opened his mouth to respond when the sound of something hitting the door caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?!" Ben cried out.

The door shook once again as something was thrown against it. Everyone stared at the door as the handle was jiggled.

"Get back!" Lee cried out as Carley stood too close for his liking.

Carley jumped back, along with everyone else as they stared at the door. A moment later, the door opened and the barrel of a rifle peaked through, followed by a man they hadn't seen before. He was tall with a bit of a gut. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt with a vest over it. His hair was a dull brown color with a matching beard.

The man looked at them with a stern and intimidating gaze, not saying a word as he bent down and pulled something into the room. Everyone looked on in shock as the man pulled the guard that had been standing outside into the room. From the look of it, the masked man was dead, his head tilted in an unusual angle.

The man dropped the body and nodded towards the open door, "Come on then,"

He turned and walked outside, leaving the others in the room to process what had just occurred.

"What the hell?" Kenny asked, looking at the open door.

Lee didn't wait as he grabbed Clementine and picked her up. On the way out the door, he called out, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Lee stepped outside carefully, looking around the motel. He looked down below and couldn't help but keep Clementine from looking. Down below he saw the bodies of at least five man lying dead around the RV. They had stab wounds through the eyes.

Looking at the strange man, he held Clementine tightly as he asked, "Who are you?"

The man gave Lee a look of impatience, "We ain't got time for a meet and greet. There's still a couple of these guys around. We got to get out of here before they decide to wake up and find us standing here with our breeches down!"

The man motioned for him to follow, "Come on, we got to get down there, Penny's waiting."

Clementine looked at him wearily, "Penelope's okay?"

The man's stern face eased slightly and he gave the little girl a gentle smile, "Yeah, sweetheart."

He looked at Lee, "You coming or not?"

The man turned and silently made his way towards the stairs. Lee looked behind and saw the others slowly stepping out of the room.

"Holy shit…"Kenny said, staring down at the dead below.

Lee followed the man down the stairs, holding Clementine firmly in his arms. He could hear the others following behind. The man made for the RV and knocked before calling out, "Penny, it's me."

The door opened and Penelope looked out, a look of relief on her face at the sight of everyone standing outside the RV, "Thank god."

Everyone piled into the close quarters of the RV, shutting the door behind them. Penelope found herself being wrapped in a hug by Ben. She wrapped her arm around his neck and patted his back soothingly, "It's alright, everything's okay."

Lee turned to Kenny, "You almost had this thing running, right?"

Kenny sighed, "Yeah, but…"

"I got a truck," Kenny was interrupted by their savior.

Lee looked at the man, "You do?"

The man nodded, standing next to Penelope.

"Just who are you, man?" Kenny asked, looking at the man.

Penelope looked up at the man with a smile, "This is my dad, Ned Wise."

"Your…?" Ben asked, surprise on his face.

She nodded before wincing and touching her thigh. Ned took her by the arm and forced her sit, "You need to stay off your feet, sweetheart."

Ned turned to the group crowded around in the RV, "Truck's not far, we could make a run for it."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Lilly suddenly asked, having been silent since her father's death only moments ago.

Ned shrugged his shoulders, "You don't. Hell, stay here and die for all I care. I'm only concerned with my daughter. But if I were you, I'd get as far away from these men as possible. They ain't the kind you want to be around."

Lee looked down at Clementine, still in his arms. He had to do what was best for her; she was all that mattered. Without hesitation, Lee looked at Ned and nodded, "We'll come with you."

"Me too," Ben said urgently.

Mark nodded as he stood next to Lee, "I'm in."

Lilly wiped at her face, her father's blood smearing slightly, "We'll leave with you, but once we're far enough, don't expect us to stay."

Ned shrugged, "Whatever lady"

Penelope turned to Ben and squeezed his arm, "You okay?"

The teenager looked down at his feet, "I guess."

Ned swung his rifle over his shoulder, "We better go before the others wake up."

Everyone began gathering supplies around the RV, anything they could find. Penelope looked out the window and could see their bags and weapons lying in a pile, "Looks like they were scavenging our stuff."

Ned looked out over his daughter's shoulder, "We'll grab it on the way."

Turning to the group, Ned said, "Let's go."

Leading the way, Ned held out his rifle as he stepped down from the RV. Penelope stepped out after him, limping and nearly tumbling down when her leg gave out. Ben, coming out behind her, steadied her, "Are you okay?"

She winced but gave him a shaky smile, "Yeah."

He let go and followed her over to the pile of supplies and weapons. Penelope spotted her bag and hatchet lying on the ground. She swung her bag over her shoulder and gripped her hatchet in her hand.

Ned came up behind her and chuckled at the sight of the hatchet, "Nice choice."

She shrugged, "You're the one who taught me how to throw one."

"That I did," he said confidently.

Everyone rushed over and began picking up bags and grabbing guns. Kenny, Mark, and Lee began sifting through the bodies of the dead raiders, searching for anything useful.

Penelope looked down and saw a small purple backpack, tossed to the side. She picked it up and looked inside. There were crayons, paper, some water, and a walkie talkie. Looking up, she saw Clementine approaching her. Smiling, Penelope held out the backpack, "This yours?"

"Yes," Clementine said as she took it from her, "Thank you."

Penelope smiled at her politeness. Ned walked over and looked down at the little girl gently, "Sorry you have to see all this, honey."

Clementine looked over at the bodies and said, "We'll be okay, right?"

Ned nodded, "Won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Clementine gave him a small nod, "Okay."

After everyone gathered supplies, they began making their way out the gate quietly. Ned led the way across the street into the trees. Ben helped Penelope get along as she had difficulty moving with her leg. Sweat trickled down her face from exertion.

After a while, Ned stopped and said, "We're here."

Looking around, they spotted a military convoy truck in the distance. When they reached the truck, Ned helped Penelope and the children get in while the others piled into the bed of the truck.

Looking over at Penelope sitting next to him, Ned took her hand and squeezed, "Told you we'd be fine."

She squeezed back, "I know you did."

Ned started up the truck and began driving towards the road, the truck bouncing slightly as it rolled on to the road.

As they drove, Penelope felt pressure on her side. Looking down she saw Clementine slumped against her, fast asleep. Looking across form her, she saw that Duck and fallen asleep against the door, his mouth hanging open as he snored.

She chuckled before she let out a yawn and blinked her eyes. Seeing this, Ned looked at her and said, "Get some sleep."

She looked over at him and smiled sleepily before resting her head against his shoulder, "I missed you."

He kissed the top of her head, "Me too, hummingbird."

* * *

NED POV

He had been driving for hours, putting as much distance between them and Quinton's group as possible. The sun was beginning to rise, the faint glow of the sun peeking through the trees. He had thought of taking them to the cabin but realized it was still too close to Quinton's men for his liking. He didn't want to risk them finding the cabin or them. As long as he had Penelope, he didn't care where they were. Besides, he had to find his son. If Penelope was still alive, he had to believe Jacob was too.

The sound of pounding on the hood of the truck caused Ned to look out the rearview mirror. He saw Lee waving his hands, trying to get his attention.

Ned stopped the truck and looked out the window as he saw some of the people getting off. Looking over at Penelope he couldn't help but furrow his brow in worry at the sight of sweat sticking to her skin. Reaching out, he felt her forehead. _Shit_.

She was burning up. Looking down at her thigh he cursed, it was starting to yellow with infection. They had to find medicine, and fast.

Looking across his daughter, he saw the kids were still out. Ned looked out the window once again when he heard his name being called. He saw Lilly, Carley, Kenny and Katjaa standing on the road, "What's going on?"

Kenny stepped forward, crossing his arms, "We're getting off here."

Ned raised an eyebrow and looked towards the bed of the truck where Lee, Ben, and Mark still remained, "I take it you're staying?"

Lee nodded, "If you'll have us."

Ned shrugged, "I ain't got a problem with that."

He looked down at Kenny and said, "You sure? Where you going to go?"

Katjaa walked around the truck towards the passenger side door where she gently roused her son, "Come on Duck, we've got to go."

"What about Clem?" the boy asked tiredly.

Katjaa rubbed her son's head gently, "She's staying with Lee."

Duck frowned slightly, "Do we have to leave?"

Katjaa stepped down from the truck with Duck and rejoined Kenny, "Yes, sweetheart."

"Okay," the young boy said sadly.

Kenny placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he looked over at Lee, "This is goodbye then?"

Lee nodded, "I think it's for the best."

Ned looked back at Lee, "We best get going, we need to find some meds for Penny; she needs that leg taken care of!"

Lee nodded, "Right, there's a small town not far from here; there may be a pharmacy or something."

Ned started up the truck again before looking down at the five people leaving, "Y'all be safe."

Carley waved her hand while the others began walking down the road. Ned shook his head, "Idjits."

Outside, in the bed of the truck, Mark turned to Lee, "What's wrong with Penelope?"

Lee shrugged, "Ned says her leg's infected. We need to find her medicine."

Ben shook his head, "This is bad."

Lee laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, "She'll be alright, Ben."

Mark nodded, "We'll find something."

Ben looked down, his face forlorn with worry for his friend, "She's gotta be okay."

Lee looked over at Mark silently, pity for the young man shared between them. Lee looked inside the truck to see Clementine still fast asleep, her head against Penelope's side. He rubbed his face as he tilted his head back, looking up at the sky as it zipped by.

* * *

RICK POV

Dawn broke out over the city in the distance. It had been three days since he had come back from Atlanta with Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog, and more than a week since he had lost Penelope. They had decided to leave after their camp was attacked by walkers; Jim was bit but Rick didn't want to give up on him. They were heading to the C.D.C.

But Rick couldn't just leave without at least trying to warn Morgan and his boy. Sighing, Rick sat on his knees as he pressed down on the walkie in his hands, "We're moving out, leaving the quarry. If you heard me yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive."

Rick paused, releasing his finger off of the walkie, waiting for any type of response other than static before continuing, "I'm leaving a note and map behind for you taped to a red car so you can follow our trail."

Thinking of Jim, Rick said, "We're heading to the C.D.C. If there's anything left, it's got to be there, don't you think?"

There was hope in Rick's voice, or at least a forced hope when he said this, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped the walkie in his hand. Licking his lips, he continued, "Morgan…I hope you were right about that place…I need you to be."

* * *

NED POV

"Come on baby, wake up…." Ned shook Penelope's motionless body frantically, her head tangling limply against her chest.

It had been Clementine who noticed Penelope's condition. The little girl had woken hours ago and had grown concerned when she couldn't wake Penelope, wanting to talk to her. She had frantically looked at Ned, telling him she wouldn't wake up.

Now, here he was, trying for over twenty minutes to wake her up. Lee, Ben, and Mark stood outside, watching on helplessly.

Looking over his shoulder, Ned stared at them with wide eyes, "She's in shock…I think."

He pressed his fingers against her neck, "Her pulse is racing and she's got a fever."

Clementine pulled on Lee's hand, causing him to look down, "What's wrong with Penny?"

Lee looked down at her before shaking his head, "She's not feeling too good, Clem."

"Is she gonna die, like Larry did?" she asked sadly.

Ben and Mark looked at her with surprise but said nothing. Instead, Lee got to his knees and held the little girls hands firmly in his, "No. We're gonna do everything we can to help Penelope."

Clementine gave him a watery smile, "I'm glad; Penny's nice."

Ned brushed the hair sticking to Penelope's skin away from her face, "Lee, this town you said; how far is it?"

Lee stood and walked over to Ned, looking over his shoulder at the near catatonic Penelope lying across the seat of the truck, "Maybe ten, fifteen miles? If we leave now, we may make it before it gets dark."

Ned looked down at Penelope and shook his head is dismay, "I can't lose her, not after I just found her."

Lee laid a hand on the older man's shoulder, "You won't, and we'll get her what she needs."

Ned nodded before climbing into the truck, "Best get back on then, I'm gonna haul ass so hang on to something back there."

The others, hearing Ned, headed towards the bed of the truck. Lee helped Clementine inside before grabbing Mark's hand as he pulled him up.

Ned shifted gears and stomped on the gas, sending the truck in a lurching motion before regaining control on the road.

"Damn," Mark cursed as he stumbled backwards, landing on his ass.

Ben looked into the truck and saw how still Penelope was, "I don't like seeing her like that."

"None of us do," Mark said, sitting next to him, "But she'll be okay once we find her some medicine."

Looking at the former soldier, Ben said, "But what if we're too late? What if she turns?"

Mark raised a brow at him and said, "Are you always such a pessimist?"

Ben raked his fingers through his hair, "I just…I've lost a lot of people…"

Mark patted him on the shoulder, "We all have, man."

Clementine looked over at Ben and said, "Think of something hopeful."

Lee's lips curled into a smile as he looked down at her. Ben looked at Clem with confusion, "What?"

"Somewhere the monsters can't get you," Clementine explained, as if it was the obvious thing to do.

Ben said nothing but looked back inside the truck and continued to stare at the motionless Penelope.

They continued to speed down road until suddenly the truck came to a stop. Curious, Mark stood and looked ahead. He slumped against the hood and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, "Damn it! Just what we need!"

"What is it?" Lee asked, standing as well.

His eyes widened at the sight of the road flooded with abandoned cars and trucks, possessions sprawled out everywhere in chaos, "Oh my god…"

"How are we gonna get through?" Ben asked, standing behind them.

The driver door opened and Ned jumped out. Looking up at them, he said, "We're walking from here."

The others watched silently as Ned pulled Penelope out from the truck and held her in his arms, her arms limp and her head leaning against him as he shifted her weight. Looking at them, he said, "Somebody come get our shit."

He turned and began walking between cars, careful as he carried Penelope through. Everyone moved at once, trying to climb down from the truck. Mark was the one to get Penelope's back, handing Ben her hatchet, "Hang on to that."

Ben looked at the hatchet in his hands uncertainly and with discomfort, "Sure."

Mark slung Ned's rifle over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Lee and Clementine, Ben right behind him.

"Look at all this," Mark said breathlessly, shocked at the sight around them. It was like a ghost town of cars, a graveyard.

Up ahead, Ned was struggling with Penelope in his arms but he kept moving. He kissed his daughter's head, murmuring words to her, "Stay with me. Please stay with me, Penelope."

They walked silently through the cars, making their way down the road. Lee looked up ahead at Ned and couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He didn't know what he do if something happened to Clementine.

The sound of a snarl caused everyone to stop.

"Shit!" Ned cried, walking backwards, "Walker!"

Mark ran ahead of Lee and aimed the rifle at the walker who was stumbling towards Ned. The older man looked at Mark, "It's a silencer; shoot goddamn it!"

Mark took aim and pulled the trigger, sending the walker to the ground.

"We've got to get off the road," Lee said, looking down at the walker, "It's too dangerous, too open."

Ned readjusted Penelope in his arms, looking at her placid face, "It's quicker on the road, though."

"But walkers…" Ben started, only to be silenced by a cold glare from Ned.

The man started walking again, calling out over his shoulder, "Don't matter where you go, boy. Walkers will be there, least on the road, you see 'em. They could be hiding anywhere in the woods; blending in with the brush and trees."

They continued walking, making their way down the road. The cars grew slimmer and slimmer in number until it seemed the road was clear. They came to a turn off in the road and stopped.

"Which way, Lee?" Ned asked, looking at the man with sweat running down his neck.

Lee sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, maybe there's something closer down the dirt road?"

"A house, maybe?" Mark offered, adjusting the bags on his shoulders.

Lee shrugged, "Maybe."

Ned looked down at Penelope and noticed her lips were trembling, her fever was still going strong and she had yet to make a sound. Looking down the dirt road, he sighed, "Guess we'll find out."

They made their way down the dirt road, heading away from the tree line and into more open land. Soon, fences sprang up along the road with wide open fields. In the distance, a white structure could be seen. It was a house.

"Thank god!" Mark said happily, seeing the farm house as they grew closer.

They came closer to the house cautiously until they stood in the drive belonging to the farm house. Looking at the mailbox, the name _Green_ was etched across it.

"Think anybody's here?" Ben asked, looking around the still preserved house.

"It looks like the outbreak never even touched this place," Mark said in awe.

Ned looked at them tiredly, "Let's see what they got."

He began walking down the drive, followed by the others when the door of the house sprang open, revealing a handful of people. In shock, everyone froze and stared at the inhabitants of the house.

A tall, white-haired man stepped forward. He wore overalls and a clean white shirt, his face clean-shaven. A stern look was on his face as he stepped down from the porch, his eyes fell on Penelope in Ned's arms, "What you do want? Who are you people?"

Ned swallowed in his dry throat, pulling Penelope closer, "My girl…she's sick…"

"Was she bit?" the man asked.

"No," said Lee, stepping forward. He help Clementine's hand as he stood next to Ned, "She's got a real bad infection, on her leg."

"Can you spare anything?" Mark pleaded.

The man eyed the rifle on Mark's shoulder before his gaze drifted back to Penelope. He walked closer until he stood in front of Ned. He reached out and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. He frowned and looked down at her slinged arm and injured leg, "She's burning up and I do not like the look of that wound."

"Can you help?" Ned begged, staring at the man for mercy.

The man looked up at Ned before moving to the side, "Bring her inside."

Ned sighed in relief and quickly made his way into the house, passing the other inhabitants of the farm; a rather large man with a smaller blonde woman, a young man holding a baseball bat, and two young women; one had long blonde hair and the other had short brown hair.

The brown haired woman led him into a room to the side and motioned for him to lay her down, "Just put her here,"

She gave him a sympathetic look, "We'll take care of her."

Ned's arms cried in relief when the weight of his daughter left his arms. She was a tiny thing, barely a hundred pounds, but carrying her for miles didn't help. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand over her face, "Everything's gonna be okay, baby girl."

The young woman looked on as a father tried to comfort his daughter, crossing her arms as she felt a pang in her chest.

Outside, the old man had forbidden weapons inside the house, "You can leave your things out here for now. You look like you could use something to eat. Patricia can make you something if you'd like."

Mark looked at the man with gratitude, "That would be amazing, sir."

The man nodded before turning and entering the house. They did as he asked and left their things outside before following into the large house.

The young blonde girl stepped forward and said, "I'm Beth, it's nice to see people after all this time."

She looked down at Clementine and offered a smile, "Hi there."

Clementine returned her smile and said, "I'm Clementine."

The older woman, Patricia, motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. When they seemed to hesitate, looking towards the room where Penelope was taken, she said, "Don't worry, Hershel will take care of her. Now come on and get something to eat."

Before they could take another step, however, a loud and gut-wrenching scream filled the house, coming from the room where Penelope was taken.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Chapter Eleven - Sanctuary


End file.
